The Tails of the Fairies
by fiddlefightsong
Summary: COMPLETE LEMON ADULTS ONLY. STRONG LANGUAGE AND LEMONING. NOT FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T WANT TO SEE THEIR SHIPS GET MESSED WITH. TRIGGER WARNINGS EVERYWHERE. This is a long, serialized story that follows everyone in Fairy Tail through varied relationships. Basically a lemony soap opera? Love, romance, desire, heartbreak and raunchiness. ARC 1 DONE! ARC 2 DONE!
1. Where We Stand

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **OVERTURE ARC – PART 1**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** Harsh language, roughness, use/abuse?  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:** Gruvia

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER ONE – WHERE WE STAND**

"I'm still wondering how the hell we all ended up travelling together," Gajeel growled. "Is this a filler episode or something? Is one of us about to turn invisible?"

Levy laughed and laid her head on Gajeel's arm as they continued walking hand in hand.

Just ahead of them, Natsu and Happy were running off laughing while Lucy chased after them, screaming about some teasing comment they made. Lagging behind was Grey, and where there was Grey, there was always Juvia.

"I'm glad we all ended up taking jobs in the same town," Levy said, looking up at Gajeel. "You and I have been cooped up at home for too long, and think of all the exciting things that are bound to happen with these guys around!"

"Exciting? I think you mean annoying Lev. Aren't you supposed to be good with words?"

Levy tried to put on her best angry face but laughed and punched Gajeel in the arm. Gajeel cried out and cringed dramatically, pretending that her punch seriously injured him.

"If it was up to me... we would still be cooped up at home." Leaning his head down closer to Levy's ear Gajeel whispered, "we would still be at home, and you would still be wearing nothing but those little shorts I love, sitting on my lap while I..."

"Gajeel!"

Levy blushed and pushed Gajeel's head away while he smiled and laughed that goofy laugh she loved so much.

"Sshh! I don't want to make them feel uncomfortable."

Looking back to see Juvia focusing intently on Grey- and Grey focusing intently on not focusing on Juvia, Gajeel slowly turned his head forward to where those three idiots had been, and saw they were already gone around the bend up ahead.

"Mmmmhmmmm," Gajeel mumbled sarcastically, "wouldn't want that at all." And he kissed the top of Levy's head.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"NAAATSUUUU! RRRRAAAAWWWRR!"

Lucy screamed, racing to catch Natsu and Happy who were running away from her.

"I'M GONNA FRIGGIN KILL YOU BOTH!"

"DON'T KILL -ME- LUCE! Happy's the one who said it!"

Natsu yelled as he looked backwards and continued running away. Frustrated, Lucy screamed back at him-

"But you're the one who brought it up you idiot!"

Natsu stopped abruptly and spun around causing Lucy to run right into him, knocking them both over and onto the ground.

"Happy! Fly back to the group! I'll protect you from this monster!"

"Aye!"

"WHAT?! UHHHHG!"

Natsu lie on the ground looking up at Lucy straddling him, thinking about how much he loved it when things like this happened. He would never admit it, and couldn't really explain it, but sometimes he even did it on purpose. Before he realized it, his hands started gently caressing her thighs on their own.

Natsu had been lagging behind Lucy for so long, watching how her hips and ass moved while she walked. He couldn't think straight anymore. The hunger and exhaustion from walking all day went to his head and he spurted out something about how tight Lucy's skirt was and ripping it off of her. Happy turned the mumbled comment into something about Lucy needing to lose weight and now here they were- Natsu lying on the grass with Lucy straddling him, taking every ounce of his willpower to stop himself from bucking up against her with his already hardening cock.

Lucy looked down at Natsu and the weird expression on his face. _Not again_. His vest had flown open when they landed, exposing Natsu's hard, tanned chest to her like a literal gift from the gods. Lucy hoped Natsu didn't notice her brief loss of control over the muscles in her face as she groaned at the sight of him. The smile on Natsu's face and his gorgeous green eyes seemed to taunt her, like they were daring her to touch him.

She must have been sitting on top of him for less than 5 seconds and already she was tingling. With just her panties and Natsu's thin pants separating them, Lucy had to stop herself from instinctively grinding against him. For just a second, she actually thought she felt Natsu's cock twitching beneath her, but the rest of the group came around the bend and they both hopped up just in time to avoid any teasing or suspicion.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The group travelled together, teasing and laughing for another two hours or so before Natsu and Happy had complained so much about being hungry that everyone gave in and decided to stop and make some lunch.

As soon as the group found a place to stop and set up, everyone took a job getting the meal ready. Grey was quick to announce that he would go get some wood while the rest went fishing or set up a place to eat. Juvia went with him of course.

'Wood' was her and Grey's code word.

Whenever Grey mentioned 'wood', it meant that he wanted Juvia... well, that he wanted her body.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Juvia caught up to Grey and found him in a small secluded clearing leaning up against a tree, already completely undressed.

"Come here my little slut." Grey's smile melted her no matter what he was saying. "Get down on your knees for me."

"Anything for you Grey-sammmmmmffffft-" Grey shoved his cock into Juvia's mouth before she was even finished saying his name.

"Uhhhgggnnn! Fuck yes. Suck me off with your wet little mouth Juvia. Get me rock hard."

Grey held the back of Juvia's head and pushed himself deep into her throat while he leaned back against the tree. It wasn't long before his dick was fully erect and he knew Juvia would already be sopping wet, just one of the benefits to being fuck buddies with a water mage.

Juvia sucked and licked Grey's cock, and when she didn't think she could take him any deeper into her throat, he pushed himself in even further making her gag. Every time she did that he moaned louder, but making Juvia choke on his entire length was softcore compared to the kind of rough things Grey got off too.

Seeing Juvia look up at him and struggle against his size while he stuffed her mouth full of his cock nearly made Grey cum every time. She got better at deep-throating him each time they fooled around.

"Mmmmmm fuck Juvia, get up."

Juvia stood up obediently and Grey pushed her against the tree he had been leaning on, pointing her perfectly round ass towards him. Grey squeezed the base of his cock and rammed two fingers inside Juvia making sure she was wet. As usual, she was dripping. Without warning, Grey slammed his whole shaft inside Juvia's warm, wet hole and began fucking her hard against the tree. As Grey pushed his cock in and out of her, he grabbed Juvia's hands and held them together behind her back. With his other hand he sought out her face and neck.

"Mmmmm ahhhhh, Grreyyeyyeyyyysssamahhhhh..."

When Juvia got too loud, Grey would stick his finger in her mouth and make her taste herself.

Juvia tried hard to resist Grey these days, knowing that if she kept letting him use her she might never get the relationship she wanted, but he was perfect and impossible to resist. Even his hands were muscular, and god he used them so well. The hardest thing to resist though, was how he looked at her when he came inside her.

"Mmmm. Ah fuuuck Juvia! Yeah, make me cum, make me cum. Squeeze my cock dry."

Grey moaned deeply as his thrusts got shorter and harder, pressing his body closer to Juvia's.

"Juvia wants to cum too Grey-sama. Aiiiiii! Juvia is about to cum!"

This was Juvia's favourite part, the part that always gave her hope. Just before they both climaxed, Grey grabbed her head and turned it towards him while still pumping his cock inside her. He held her by the chin and stared deeply into her eyes as he filled her with his load, grunting and fucking his cum deep inside her. Juvia's body clenched and brought her over the edge every time he did that. It was a deeply intimate moment that always came right before the disappointment.

"Make sure you clean yourself up. I'm going back to the others."

Grey spoke flatly as he pulled himself out of Juvia and walked away, completely forgetting to put any clothes back on.

"Your pants Grey-sama..."

Juvia called after him quietly, but it didn't really matter that Grey hadn't listened. No one would be surprised to see him naked. When Grey was out of sight Juvia used the water in her body to clean out all traces of his cum, and just like every other time- she considered leaving a little bit inside her.

Once again not wanting to risk how angry he would be if she were to get pregnant, Juvia decided against it and headed back towards the others.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **I hope this introduction has got you intrigued... thanks for reading!**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** IN THE NIGHT  
Things that happen when the sun goes down...


	2. In The Night

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **OVERTURE ARC – PART 2**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** Roughness, masturbation, voyeurism?  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:** Gruvia, NaLu

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER TWO – IN THE NIGHT**

Once they were finished eating and cleaning up, Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy and Happy continued towards their destination. After walking for another few hours, the group decided to stop somewhere for the night.

Around midnight a small village that boasted two shops, a restaurant, and a tiny inn came into sight.

There were only two rooms available at the tiny inn. It was decided that Gajeel and Levy would take one room, and everyone else would share the other. Natsu argued about the plan not making any sense until Lucy ended up having to explain the nature of Levy and Gajeel's relationship for the tenth time. Once Natsu understood, he made a barfing face, gagged, got punched by Gajeel, started yelling FIRE DRAGO-, and then had the fight broken up... exactly the same things that happened the other 9 times someone had this conversation with him. Once it had been settled, everyone said goodnight and headed to their separate rooms.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"You've got to be kidding me."

Grey just dropped his bag on the ground as soon as he entered the room. Instead of the two beds they had expected, in the centre of the room was a single over sized square mattress, unfortunately large enough to fit all four of them plus Happy.

Grey sighed, accepting the situation. "Whatever. But no way am I sleeping beside ash-for-brains."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Levy started laughing as soon as she entered her and Gajeel's room, imagining how the others would be sorting out the bed situation.

Before Levy had even managed to set down her backpack, Gajeel flew past her and flopped onto the bed. He quickly flipped over onto his back, motioning to her with both hands to come to him with a sly smile on his face.

"Haha, hang on Gajeel! We walked for so long and I want to clean up first."

"But you're so sexy right now... and we're just going to get dirty anyways, gihi."

"Oh fine." Levy laughed at his cheesy joke and set her bag on the ground, reaching up to let down her hair.

Gajeel sat up quickly and grabbed Levy by the waist, pulling her tiny body onto his lap. Levy's eyes popped open in shock as she almost lost her balance, but settled into a smile when Gajeel pressed his lips to hers.

"I missed you Levy," Gajeel whispered in her ear. "I missed touching you and holding you."

Lifting Levy's shirt, he slowly began running his big, rough hands along her sides. Gajeel whispered softly in Levy's ear between tiny kisses and licks on her exposed body.

"I missed how soft your skin is *kiss*, how my hands wrap all the way around you *lick*, I missed how your face turns red when you want me."

"I always want you Gajeel."

"I want you always Levy."

Easily lifting Levy's tiny frame, Gajeel flipped her onto her back and leaned over top of her. He peeled her shirt all the way off exposing her perfectly tiny breasts and sighed, feeling himself instantly getting harder. Looking down at the beautiful girl he loved, he laughed at how ironic it was that the smallest girl in the guild was taking what was likely the biggest cock.

Kissing Levy passionately, Gajeel began to undo his pants, setting his massive rod free. He loved that Levy still blushed when she saw it. He pushed himself up onto his knees and lifted Levy's skirt, exposing her little pink panties and the growing wet spot on them. Placing one hand underneath her ass, Gajeel pulled Levy towards his erection and teased her by rubbing it along her slit over her underwear.

"Mmmahh!" Levy squirmed in Gajeel's strong arms. "Oh please, please take me Gajeel, I want the whole thing. I need you."

She felt his hands wrap all the way around her waist as he pulled her pussy closer to him. He grabbed her hips tightly, teasing her by rubbing her up and down along the whole length of his shaft like she weighed nothing at all. Levy got so turned on by his strength and size that her vision went blurry and she was completely at his command.

"Levy. You're perfect. You got me so hard. Look at me beautiful, I need to put it in you now."

When Levy opened her eyes, Gajeel pushed Levy's panties to the side exposing her glistening lips. He reached his fingers to her mouth and Levy took them in, sucking gently and getting them wet. Taking his fingers out of her mouth Gajeel grabbed onto his dick. Using her saliva as lube, he took a moment to gently rub his fingers up and down Levy's slit, jerking himself slowly while staring at the perfect hole he was about to fill.

All of the tenderness and love almost melted away each time Gajeel felt his cock working it's way into Levy's pussy. She was so tight it drove him wild. Since the first time they slept together he was learning how to control himself a little better, but not exploding inside of her instantly was still tough. He managed five or six full thrusts before needing to take a break.

"Let me get on top Gajeel, I want you to relax this time. Let me do the work."

In less than a second Levy was flipped on top of Gajeel. Staring into each other's eyes, Levy lowered herself slowly onto Gajeel's thick member, yelping at how full she felt and how much he stretched her. Once she was fully seated with Gajeel's massive cock inside her, Levy started to slowly wiggle up and down onto him. Barely moving inches at a time, she was so full that it was bringing her close to orgasm already.

"Mmmm Levy, stop. Stop, please I'm going to cum."

She was barely moving on his dick but the sheer tightness of her pussy was more than Gajeel could handle.

"Oh. Ohh fuck. Ahh Levy. You're so tight baby, god I'm going to cum if you don't stop."

Lost in her own ecstasy, Levy ignored his pleas and carried on with her tiny rises and falls.

"Dammit Levy I can't take it! You're too tight!"

Gajeel lost it, grabbing Levy's tiny hips roughly and slamming into her hard, bouncing and moving her little gash all the way up and down his shaft while she winced and wailed.

"Fuck, fuck! I can't stop! Uhhggg!"

He knew his whole length was too much for her to take so fast, but he just couldn't stop and smashed himself inside her tightness over and over again, forcing her tiny body to accept him while spewing load after load of hot cum inside her.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Ahhg! Lucy! Grey is touching me!"

"Shut up you idiot you're touching me!"

"That's it! Let's fight!"

They weren't laying down for a full minute before Natsu and Grey were rolling around the room fighting each other. Juvia grabbed Grey and Lucy grabbed Natsu, pulling them apart before they managed to break too much stuff.

"Jeez you idiots! Can't you shut it for 5 minutes!"

"Grey-sama! Are you OK?! Juvia will finish the fight to win your honour, and defeat my LOVE RIVAL!"

"What the heck! Not you too!"

When the fighting finally ended, it was settled that the girls would sleep in the middle separating Natsu and Grey. Juvia obviously would not allow her "Love Rival" to be next to Grey, so Natsu slept on the other side of Lucy. Happy had long since passed out elsewhere in the room not wanting to get mixed up in the wrestling match.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Grey woke up in the middle of the night restless, it was too damn hot with flame-brain sleeping so near to him. Attempting to shove Juvia over so he could have more room, he noticed that he could hear some faint noises coming from the other side of the bed. _No way. Are Natsu and Lucy actually...?_

Grey quietly sat up and leaned over Juvia to find out what was going on, and saw that the noises he heard were coming from Lucy. She was fast asleep and moaning lightly.

 _Haha, no way. Is she...?_

Grey reached over and silently pushed the blanket down, confirming his idea that Lucy was touching herself lightly under the covers. Shaking Natsu awake and telling him to be quiet, Grey motioned towards Lucy.

"Huuh...? Whuu? HEY! You jerk wh-"

"Shhh! Shut up Natsu, look. Lucy's having a wet dream or something."

"Whoa."

Natsu and Grey both watched Lucy in a trance. Her arms were reaching down pressing her full breasts together while she let out soft moans and gently rubbed herself. When Juvia mumbled in her sleep, both seemed to come to their senses for a moment.

"Get out Grey."

Natsu was completely flat faced, still not taking his eyes off Lucy.

"What the hell? YOU get out Nats-"

Looking up from Lucy to stare Grey down with a look that he didn't even know he had in him, Natsu told Grey one more time to either turn around or get out. At first Natsu had just been shocked and aroused when Grey woke him, but something about another person, especially Grey, seeing Lucy this way set fire to his insides in a bad way. He felt strange. It was like wanting to protect her from a monster, but there was jealousy too. The most confusing feeling was kind of like pride, the feeling that he -had- something someone else wanted. But Lucy wasn't his. No matter how much he wanted her to be. All Natsu knew for sure was he liked what he saw, and he didn't want to share.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 _Damn loser Natsu, he's never gonna make a move anyways. Not that Lucy would ever even go for him, hahaha._

After seeing the freakish look in Natsu's eyes, Grey said that he had to go the bathroom anyways and left the room. In the hallway where the door to the shared washroom was, Grey heard what sounded like an excellent ending to a great fuck coming from Levy and Gajeel's room. Picturing Levy's blushing face and thin body didn't help alleviate the erection that appeared while watching Lucy. Suddenly, an image of Gajeel's face and that annoying laugh popped into Grey's head and he remembered where he was going.

Once he was in the washroom Grey realized he must have gotten out of bed without putting any clothes on. Normally he wouldn't have noticed, but when he looked down his hard on was staring him in the face. He was tired and meant to just use the washroom and go back to bed, but as soon as Grey's hand gripped his dick- the image of Lucy started playing in his head. The grip soon became a slow stroke, and Grey gave in to his arousal.

Standing in front of the mirror Grey watched himself stroking his cock. The image of the little wet spot Lucy was making in her panties and the sounds of her innocent moans wouldn't leave his mind. As he fucked himself, pushing his hard dick into his tight fist over and over again, he found himself imagining licking Lucy's slit and taking her virginity.

 _Uhhng, yeah. Do you like that Lucy? Do you like my huge cock?_

Grey's abs tightened and he held his shaft tighter, pumping and fucking his hand harder while he thought about what face Lucy might make when he shoved himself inside her for the first time. It didn't take long before Grey was grunting out loud and slamming his cock into his fist, spraying thick ropes of his seed onto his stomach and chest.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

When he got back to the room, everyone seemed to have fallen asleep. It was quieter now, and wasn't more than a few minutes before Grey joined them in their slumber.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **Not going to let a little GreLu scare keep you away... are ya? Don't you guys remember the episode where Gemini transforms into Grey before Lucy gets their key? ;)**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** WE MADE IT HAPPEN  
Some tension happens, Gajeel and Levy recall their first time.


	3. We Made It Happen

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **OVERTURE ARC – PART 3**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** Virginity, roughness  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:** Y'all should be safe here

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **CHAPTER THREE – WE MADE IT HAPPEN****

Once arriving in the town of Higashou, it was time for everyone to go their separate ways.

Levy and Gajeel were headed to the centre of town. There they would meet a man whose library full of ancient books was being overrun by page demons. Grey and Juvia headed towards the town's port, where rumours that a giant sea monster was destroying ships. Finally, Team Natsu was needed on the outskirts of town where a small community of farmers claimed that their crops were being destroyed by baby dragons.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

"OPEN! Gate of the Lion! LOKE!"

"Don't worry gorgeous, I got these fools!"

"FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!"

Lucy and Natsu had no trouble with the supposed baby dragons.

There -were- no baby dragons.

A group of bandits had posted the fake job in order to ambush the wizard who took it and steal anything they had. Unfortunately for them, Natsu and Lucy weren't just any wizards. They didn't have any money either but that's besides the point. It was the sheer number of bandits that allowed for Loke and Natsu to be distracted, giving two of the bandits an opportunity to grab Lucy.

"NATSU!"

Turning his head towards her shout, Natsu saw Lucy being dragged into a small building by two scumbags.

"I'm comin' Lucy!"

Natsu screamed while rushing through the remaining bandits to get to where she was taken. These bad guys were easy enough to take care of but Natsu wasn't prepared for what he saw when he slammed the door to the small building open.

"Hahaha, wow what a chest on her!"

"Yeah go on Steve! Take her shirt o-"

"HEY!"

With a glare that made one of the bandits (not Steve) literally wet himself, Natsu prepared to kill the men he saw touching Lucy. Natsu's rage filled the room with darkness and the heat coming off of him before the flames even took over his body was enough to scare the men far, far away.

Dashing over to where Lucy was sitting on the ground, Natsu held his hands to her face and pulled her close to him, pressing her into his chest.

"Are you OK Lucy? I'll kill those guys.."

"No, Natsu," Lucy said in a muffled voice. "I'm OK. Thanks."

Even after she told him that it was OK, Natsu kept his hold on Lucy. What a stupid time for her to start blushing. At least she could blame it on his body heat. Lucy lost herself for a moment in Natsu's hard chest and warm hands resting on her face.

 _If only he would move them down a little more..._ _ _how could I be thinking this way at a time like this, Natsu is just sweet, he doesn't want me that way.__

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

It was late in the afternoon by the time Grey and Juvia had taken care of the problems at the port. They had agreed in the morning that when everyone was done with their jobs they would meet up at an inn the next town over. Hungry and spent, Juvia suggested she and Grey go to the inn early, and once there she would cook something for them to eat.

"Grey-sama, does that tree over there remind you of anything? Juvia remembers the way you took her against one just like it. Would Grey-sama like to have his way with Juvia again now?"

"I'm tired Juvia."

"Is Grey-sama sure? Juvia could lick and suck whatever Grey-sama wanted her to-"

"Let's just eat please. I want to get some sleep before we leave tomorrow."

"But Grey-sama could even freeze Juvia's hands above her head and-"

"Not today Juvia. Come on. Let's go get a room and I'll help with the food."

Juvia wasn't used to Grey turning her down like that. Him not showing any feelings towards her was normal, but he seemed strangely nice... apologetic even. Instead of being able to accept the rare moment of kindness, Juvia just felt even more down, and a little suspicious.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

The bandits were defeated pretty easily aside from the one small incident, so Lucy, Natsu and Happy had the same plan Grey and Juvia did. On the way to the inn, Natsu's mind was racing.

 _ _Geez, I lingered way to long on that hug. Now Lucy is gonna think I'm some kind of freaky pervert! Why do I feel like this! It's like every time I touch her, I can't help myself. I've gotta stop thinking like this!__

Natsu sighed out loud and walked faster. That way he could make sure he didn't lose control of his hands and reach out and grab Lucy.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Ever since those creeps grabbed Lucy, Natsu had been acting really weird. It was like he didn't even want to look at her. Maybe it was the way she tried to sneakily run her hands across his abs while he was hugging her.

 _ _Now he probably thinks I'm a total creep! The closer he gets to me, the hotter I feel. This is getting way to distracting...__

Lucy looked up and noticed she was lagging behind. Running to catch up, Lucy decided she would have to try harder to resist Natsu. They were best friends, and she wasn't willing to let her stupid feelings scare him away.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

The man with the library majorly exaggerated how severe his demon problem was, but it was still nearly midnight by the time Levy and Gajeel made it to the inn. It only took the two of them an hour to clear out the demons and dispel the magic that brought out of the books, but Gajeel agreed to stay so Levy could check out the books. Once they had gotten themselves a room at the inn, it seemed everyone else was already out for the night.

"I love you Gajeel. Thanks for hanging out with me while I read all those books, I know it was probably boring for you. I got to learn a new solid script though!"

"You're right. It was totally boring."

Gajeel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a huff. Peaking his eyes up at Levy- whose face had sunken slightly, he smiled and laughed, pulling her onto the bed beside him.

"Levy, I would wait while you read every book in Fiore if it means picking you up and doing this when we get back."

He kissed her hard and wrapped his strong arms all the way around her, holding her tight.

After a few minutes of deep kissing and caressing each other, Levy blushed and looked up at Gajeel.

"Do you remember our first time?"

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

"Sure I guess. I'll help you with that... whatever it was... in your uh *cough* room. Levy."

Gajeel tried his best to hide how nervous he was about Levy inviting him into her room for the first time since they started dating.

 _ _Ohhh crap. Ohhh crap. Her room?! Is this a sign? Are we going to...? Is she gonna let me...? YES!__

"Thanks Gajeel, I promise it won't take too long. I just need some boxes moved so I can bring home the new books I bought."

The first time Levy invited Gajeel into her bedroom she was incredibly nervous. She had spent the entire day before straining herself moving boxes from storage into her room so she would have a good excuse to invite him over. She actually felt kind of guilty watching him carry all those boxes back to where she had gotten them just the day before. They had already been dating for a few months, but only kissed so far. Whenever things got really heavy, Levy could feel Gajeel's cock growing and straining in his pants against her. It made her nervous to think about taking something that big inside her, but made her incredibly turned on too. Levy was ready now though, she knew Gajeel was the one she wanted to lose her virginity to.

"Uhh. So I guess all those boxes are gone now. Umm, you sure have a lot of books Levy. What the heck are you buying more for?"

Ignoring the question, Levy moved closer to Gajeel so that she was pressed up against him.

"Um Gajeel? I want to have sex with you..."

Levy's head was pointed down and she was talking so quietly that Gajeel couldn't hear her at all.

"Back up a bit Levy I can't hear you-"

Levy suddenly reached out and grabbed Gajeel's manhood in a tight grasp making him tense up and his eyes bug out.

"I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU GAJEEL!"

She yelled at him very loudly with her eyes closed and face completely red.

"Oh. Shhhit." __Did I say that out loud? Crap. Oh god. We're really gonna do it!__ "Yes!" __Crap.__

Levy opened her eyes and smiled after Gajeel accidentally shouted his excitement out loud. She was happy to see that he looked just as nervous and excited as she was.

"Umm, so I guess you should lay down on my bed?"

Gajeel's heart was racing more than any fight he'd ever been in. He snapped out of his amazement for long enough to make his way over to Levy's bed and plop down onto it. Sitting there on the edge of her bed, Levy and him were face to face as she stood in front of him.

 _ _OK here goes__ _._ Levy knelt down between Gajeel's legs and started fiddling with his zipper. As her small hands struggled, she felt his erection growing. Gajeel seemed to be stunned into silence watching her, and when Levy finally set his massive cock free, she couldn't help but let out a small yelp. It was a lot bigger than she thought. Grasping his shaft with both hands, Levy looked up at Gajeel whose mouth was hanging open.

"Um, I'm gonna... try something I read about."

"Mmmhmm... OK. Nnnng!-"

Levy stuck her tongue out and started gently licking the head of Gajeel's dick. It took both of her tiny hands to wrap around him, so she started moving her hands up and down together while the got his head all wet with her mouth. To Levy's surprise she really enjoyed it and started letting out little moans while she stroked and licked him.

"Ohhhhh, crap. Nnngg, ahhh. Fu uh uh uhhhck. It feels so good Levy. Mmmnnn. Keep going."

Gajeel never felt anything so good. His hands reached out and grabbed Levy's hair, instinctively pushing himself into to her mouth just a little too hard and it startled her. If she kept this up he was going to be spent before they even got to the good part.

"Levy, nng. Come up here. I want to try something too." _ _Let's see if that ice-brained idiot was right about this...__

He picked Levy up and laid her down on the bed. Slowly, Gajeel started removing all her clothes until she lie in front of him completely naked and blushing. God she was so small. This time it was Gajeel who knelt down beside the bed, and he pulled Levy's legs over his shoulders, pressing her wet pussy into his face. She yelped and Gajeel worried that he did something wrong, but then he felt her grinding and pushing herself into him harder. Sticking his tongue inside her hole as far as he could, Gajeel tasted Levy for the first time. That's when he started to lose it.

All he could hear was Levy's moans. All he could taste and smell was the perfect little slit his face was buried in. All he could feel was his cock about to explode from being so hard. The arousal was making his head spin. He needed to have it, to be buried inside her. Gajeel stopped thinking and his instincts took over.

"Mmah. Levy. I need it. I've got to take you now."

"Hang on Gajeel, we, we need to- AHIIIEEEEEE!"

Before she could say anything Gajeel was spitting on his hand and rubbing it all over his dick. There was no stopping him, she had to be his. His massive cock split Levy so fast and deep it brought tears to her eyes. Once he had taken her virginity, Gajeel gasped at how tightly he was being gripped. The animal inside him was let out and the dragon took over. He lost control. Gajeel looked down into Levy's eyes and started ramming into her tight body over and over again.

"Ahhhg! Take it Levy! Take my thick cock in your little pussy. Dammit Levy, take it all!"

His mind told him to be gentler but he couldn't stop pounding into her tight, tiny pussy. He blew his load almost instantly but kept pumping and filling Levy with his cum, ramming himself inside her with every shot until he was completely spent. It was over before it ever really started. They were both told he might not be able to last long his first time but this wasn't quite what they expected.

Gajeel pulled his spent cock from Levy and laid down beside her, panting.

"I'm so sorry Levy. I didn't mean- I just- You were just so-"

"Gajeel. Shhh. It's OK. I love how much you desire me. I can't wait to do that again."

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

"I remember it Levy, and I'll never forget. I want you more and more every day."

Tired and blissful, Gajeel and Levy fell asleep in each other's arms for the last time before beginning their trip back home to Fairy Tail.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **I can't wait to explore more of Levy and Gajeel's early relationship! They are such a fun, goofy couple to write. Strange, Grey seems to feel a little off about what happened last night...****

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **NEXT CHAPTER:**** UP TOO LATE  
Back at Fairy Tail, the older members are having some fun


	4. Up Too Late

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **OVERTURE ARC – PART 4**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** Harsh language, group sex, yuri, alcohol, use/abuse?  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:** Laxus+, Jerza?

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **CHAPTER FOUR – UP TOO LATE****

Back at Fairy Tail, the older members of the guild were enjoying the night without Team "Let's See How Loud We Can Get" around to start fights. The night was still alive and the booze was still flowing by the time most members had already gone home.

 ** **CANA**** : A drinking game! A drinking game!

 ** **EVERGREEN**** : Yeshhh because the drunkest *hic* person here needs to guzzle more down..

 ** **ERZA**** : I will accept the challenge. REQUIP!

 ** **LISANNA**** : Umm, there's a game for drinking?

 ** **MIRA**** : Sure Lisanna, there are lots! What game are you thinking Cana?

 ** **CANA**** : Who? Oh umm...

 ** **FREED**** : I would like to suggest the most challenging game. One that will test our honour!

 ** **ELFMAN**** : Yes! A game for a man!

 ** **MEST**** : You must be talking about 'Who's Next', but- that game can get kind of...

 ** **LAXUS**** : Yeah... I already don't care about this. I'm going ho-

 ** **CANA**** : Ssshhh shut up Laxus we're playing! Woohoo! Who's going first?

 ** **LISANNA**** : Umm... but I don't even know how to play?

 ** **MIRA**** : It's OK, you'll get the hang of it Lisanna.

 ** **EVERGREEN**** : I will go first. My question is... who is the most beautiful woman in fairy tail!

*Everyone groans*

 ** **CANA**** : Easy! It's me! Bahahaha!

 ** **MEST**** : I don't think choosing yourself is an option...

 ** **ERZA**** : The only correct answer is Mira Jane!

 ** **ELFMAN**** : *Mumble mumble* Ever... *Mumble mumble*

 ** **EVERGREEN**** : Oh my! Did everyone hear that?

 ** **LAXUS**** : Who's next.

According to the rules, Laxus has to chug a a drink. Everyone boos him and for just a moment Mira seems slightly upset.

 ** **MIRA**** : I guess it's my turn to ask a question. Hmm... I know!

The game continued for a few too many rounds. The player not willing to answer says 'Who's Next' and has to chug a beer.

Elfman and Evergreen were the first to tap out. She was getting loud and embarrassing, so he carried her home under the ruse of being a man or something. Mest and Freed left suspiciously close to each other, and before long Mira, Erza, Cana, and Laxus were the only ones left.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

"Umm well, I guess I'll be going now seeing as how I have to work tomorrow..." Mira said, looking briefly towards Laxus.

"Later Mira. See you tomorrow," Laxus said, without looking up from his drink.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

An hour after Mira left, Cana was sprawled on top of the table laughing while Erza tried to stay seated. Laxus had stopped drinking a while ago.

"Oh wowww Laxus, are you getting sexier?"

"Dammit Cana, you ask me that every time we drink together. The answer is always yes. Haha."

Erza looked over at Laxus. Cana was on her hands and knees crawling across the table towards him.

"Cana, is this acceptable behaviour?"

"Oh come on Erza you prude. We do it all the time, it's nothing serious."

Cana finished crawling towards Laxus and pressed his face between her barely covered breasts. Reaching his hands up, Laxus began playing with her nipples and sucking on her exposed tits. As he pulled the string holding Cana's shirt on, Laxus made sure to not take his eyes off Erza.

"Mm yessshhh Lax, you know what I like."

"You're damn right I do. Hahaha."

Laxus removed Cana's shirt and pulled her onto his lap, still not taking his eyes off Erza.

Watching the scene in front of her, Erza could feel her face going red and her body heating up. She never looked at Laxus this way before but the way he kept staring at her was mesmerizing.

"Hey, Erza. Watch this."

Laxus pushed Cana back onto the table so that she was lying on her back, and he pulled her shorts off in one motion. He lost count of how many times he had Cana in that same position, but watching Erza's face turn red like her hair had his cock rock solid. Staring into the redhead's eyes and smiling slyly, Laxus buried two of his large fingers into Cana's wet pussy. Erza's eyes begged to glance away from Laxus' and watch what he was doing with his hands until she finally gave in, exactly what Laxus was hoping for.

"Do you like that Erza? Should I make Cana cum for me?"

Laxus ravaged Cana's hole, thrusting and wiggling his fingers inside her, getting even harder from making Erza watch. Cana moaned that she was about to cum and he pumped his fingers into her deeper, making her squirm and twitch with orgasm.

"Oh my god, Laxus you're amazing.. Oh shit! Erza you're still there?"

"Yeah she is, hahaha. And she's about to come over here and take her turn, right Erza?

Blushing, Erza requipped into the tiniest pair of black bra and panties she had and crawled onto the table beside Cana.

 _ _What am I thinking, I've drank to much. I shouldn't be...__ "Ahhhh!"

Once Erza was on the table, Laxus went to town on her as well, laughing to find out she was even wetter than Cana was. Standing there with two big titted hotties sprawled across the table in front of him, Laxus felt like a god. Shoving two fingers into each girls waiting hole, he remembered why he sat through that stupid drinking game.

"Come on girls, moan for me. Tell me whose cock you're both gonna cum on tonight."

Cana and Erza- each getting their pussy fucked by one of Laxus hands- moaned his name between deep breaths and gasps of pleasure.

"Yeah, you two like it? You both want my big cock? Who's gonna get it first?"

Hearing the two women begging to be fucked by him first was truly a high point in Laxus sex life.

 _ _Hmm, but who will I take first...__ "Cana, get on top of Erza."

Cana positioned herself above Erza on the table, and with two warm, wet holes waiting to be filled in front of him, Laxus pulled out his throbbing dick and plunged it into Cana as deep as he could.

"Kiss each other. Mmmm fuck yeah. Say my name and lick her tits Cana."

Laxus pushed himself into Cana, sliding in and out hard until watching and listening to the two girls moan for him brought him to the very edge. Pulling out quickly, Laxus stopped and watched the show they were putting on for him for a moment. When he was ready, he spread Erza's pink pussy lips and slowly slid his length inside her tightness. Knowing he wouldn't last long with Cana's ass pushing against him and humping his hard on into Erza's snatch, he stroked slowly, bringing himself close to the edge again.

Not wanting to finish yet, Laxus pulled his dick out of Erza and lowered his head down to her and Cana's pussies. Sticking out his tongue Laxus licked the entirety of both their slits, and all the way back down again. Cana and Erza continued kissing and licking each others breasts while he moved his tongue from girl to girl- licking their sopping wet slits and listening to them cry out his name.

Between licking them, Laxus would stop and start ramming one with his cock and finger fucking the other. Whenever he was about to blow his load, he would go back to licking their pussies. After a few minutes of that, Erza suddenly started vibrating and clenching her pussy on his cock hard in orgasm. Desperately trying not to explode, Laxus jammed his fingers into Cana while he continued pumping into Erza, bringing them both to orgasm together.

"Both of you come here. You've been so good! Now who wants my cum?"

Cana and Erza knelt down in front of Laxus and he told them both to open their mouths. Staring down at the two sexy waiting mouths, Laxus gripped his shaft hard and started jerking himself.

"Come on. Hnnggg. Who wants it? Beg for my cum."

Cana and Erza both held their mouths open to Laxus' wet dick, sticking their tongues out and begging him to cum on them. After holding back for so long- Laxus pushed the girls heads closer together and sprayed load after load of sticky cum all over them both, covering their tits, tongues and faces in his seed.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

After making Cana clean his dick off with her mouth, Laxus dressed. Pointing to clock he told them it wasn't responsible to be up so late and laughed while he walked out of the guild, leaving Cana and Erza drunk and covered in his cum alone in the hall.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **God I love Laxus. ;)****

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **NEXT CHAPTER:**** **IRRESISTIBLE  
** The girls take a bath together, Natsu does something he might regret...


	5. Irresistible

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **OVERTURE ARC – PART 5**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** Rapey stuff?  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:** NaLu, Gruvia

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **CHAPTER FIVE – IRRESISTIBLE****

Rather than heading back to the guild right away, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia convinced the boys to spend the night at a fancy inn just outside Magnolia. Since they had all just earned some pretty good money from the trip, Gajeel, Grey, Natsu and even Happy agreed. Everyone was tired from the three day walk, and the inn was supposed to have amazing hot springs, large baths, and beds even comfier than Lucy's.

It was only about noon when the group arrived, and the inn was truly everything that heard it would be. The girls were sick of hearing Natsu and Happy complain about their hunger, and even more sick of Grey and Natsu, or Gajeel and Natsu, or Grey and Gajeel, or Happy and Natsu and Gajeel AND Grey fighting with each other. By the time everyone was checked in, each with their own rooms no less (aside from Levy and Gajeel), the girls snuck away and headed for the hot springs and a few moments of peace.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

The sight of Juvia's firm body, with medium size breasts, perfectly tight round ass and long legs would drive any man or woman crazy. Except it wasn't just Juvia there. With Lucy's voluptuous curves and Levy's tiny, thin frame on either side of her, the three girls together in the water created the most perfect erotic image imaginable. Anyone watching them through the light mist that enveloped the springs would be hard pressed to forget the sight, if they managed to remain conscious that is.

 ** **LEVY**** : Juvia, you seem blue. Hehe, well, more blue than usual I mean. I miss the way the sun shines when you're happy. Did something happen with you and Grey?

 ** **LUCY**** : It's true Juvia, I thought you might be having a much better time after us all going on this trip together. Did your mission not go well?

 ** **JUVIA**** : Mmm. No, no. It's just- well it just seems like- Juvia just thinks...

Juvia had obviously been holding back her tears for some time. Levy and Lucy each went to one side of her with concerned looks on their faces; Juvia was often dramatic, but they didn't like to see their friend this way. If anyone happened to be spying on the three bombshells at that point, they might have felt guilty about focusing on the way that the girls' wet, supple breasts pressed and slid against each other, or how Juvia's perfectly firm chest jiggled slightly while she sobbed.

Between sobs, Juvia told the girls about the true nature of she and Grey's relationship, instead of the exaggerated version she normally shared. Explaining to them how she gave her body to Grey whenever he wanted, and how he liked to play rough- Juvia eventually came to explain how she had been feeling since they slept together in the woods.

"...and then he turned Juvia's head toward him and started cu-"

"JUVIA! I don't think you need to get THAT specific with the details!"

"Oh come on Lucy! You're an excellent storyteller Juvia."

Lucy, realizing she was most likely officially the only virgin in all of Fairy Tail besides the kids, tried to hide how intently she had been listening.

 _ _Wow. Grey really likes that kind of stuff? I wonder if Natsu would ever...__

Catching herself in the thought, Lucy tried to keep listening to Juvia.

Explaining -very- seriously that she would never stray from her beloved Grey-sama, Juvia finally admitted that if it were possible, which it wasn't, she wished that she could love someone else. The way he acted the day they had completed their mission made her confused at first, but now Juvia was sure Grey was getting bored of her. Levy started to suggest trying something kinky, but remembered the acts Juvia already mentioned and realized there wasn't even a book describing kinkier stuff than that, at least that she knew of.

Her tears growing larger again, Juvia announced that she was afraid not giving him what he wanted, would drive Grey into the arms of a LOVE RIVAL.

 ** **LEVY**** : I see. If you continue on this path, he doesn't need the relationship, but if you discontinue, you lose him completely... I'm sure I can think of a few suggestions-

 ** **LUCY**** : YEAH! I got a suggestion! Ditch that moron and get yourself a new hobby! Come on Juvia, you are incredible! I mean at you... hey, wait a minute... LOOK AT THEM!

A few feet away, two skeevy men yelped and started running away while trying to pull up their pants. It appears someone had been watching them after all.

 ** **LUCY**** : YOU BETTER RUN!

 ** **LEVY**** : MY BOYFRIEND IS A DRAGON AND HE'LL CRUSH YOU TWO INTO DUST!

 ** **JUVIA**** : MY BOYFRIEND WILL FREEZE BOTH OF YOUR... nuts... off... oh.

Settling back into the water, the fuming girls shook their heads and then burst out laughing. Those creeps actually managed to lighten the mood somehow with their pervyness. When they settled down, Levy swore to Juvia she would find a solution to her problem, from Gajeel or maybe, a book. On the other side, Lucy was already creating a list of eligible wizards for Juvia to refocus her attention on... in between plotting ways that Grey might have a terrible 'accident' that is.

When they stood up from the water, bodies blushing from the heat and dripping from the water, the girls helped dry each other off and said their good nights. Glad that they had all rented personal rooms, Lucy found her mind wandering back to the -very- detailed descriptions of things Grey and Juvia had done together. For some reason whenever Lucy pictured it happening to her instead of Juvia, the Grey in her fantasy had soft, messy pink hair and her hands weren't frozen in ice, they were tied together by a scarf...

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Entering her small room still dressed only in her bathing suit, Juvia sighed loudly into the dark emptiness. Considering the opinions of both Levy and Lucy, Juvia decided that tonight she would not sneak into Grey's room.

In the rare moment of self-assuredness, Juvia told herself that if Grey wanted to see her tonight, he could come sneak into her room for once.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

To say that Lucy was surprised to find Natsu asleep in her room with Happy curled up in his lap, would be similar to saying a chicken is surprised each time it lays an egg. The bath she had with Levy and Juvia in the hot spring had relaxed her though, so Lucy wasn't going to bother waking them up to try and kick them out. Besides, Natsu looked so cute lying there with the sheets pushed as far away from him as possible.

 _Wow._

For what felt like the first time, even though it must have been the millionth, Lucy took in the image of Natsu's body, selfishly devouring every scar and bruise, the outline of every muscle. She wavered on his sleeping face, taking note of every beautiful detail.

She rewrote her existing fantasies, taking detailed mental notes of how long his eyelashes were, how his nose was masculine yet cute, the way his lips were soft and slightly darker than his skin, with just a touch of pink. Completely entranced, mind and body warm from the bath as well as the conversation, Lucy moved closer and closer to Natsu with every inch of him she took in. When she was close enough to feel heat coming off of his body, she touched his hair, pulling her hand back quickly when he mumbled her name and rolled over.

Lucy went the bathroom to change, remembering that she had forgotten her usual pyjamas in the other hotel. Pulling on a pair of baby blue boyshorts and a short tank top that was still clean, Lucy splashed cold water on her face and climbed into bed beside Natsu.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Feeling a familiar sense of nausea, Natsu rustled awake. Not needing to wait for his eyes to adjust like most people, he could already see why his stomach was beginning to get angry. Beside him, Lucy was shivering and shaking the bed ever so slightly.

Natsu felt a little pang of guilt knowing it was most likely him that had flung the sheets off, and he followed his first instinct, wrapping his arms around her and pulling Lucy close to give her his body heat. She settled, sighing sweetly in her sleep, and he spent a moment of bliss knowing he was protecting her, even from something to small as a chill. When he felt Lucy's backside wiggle against him in search of more heat and comfort, the innocent intentions of Natsu's actions were abruptly overwritten.

 _ _Oh. Whuuuuahhh... whew__ _._

Natsu propped himself up with his elbow, hand still lying across Lucy's abdomen. He looked at her body, really looked, and felt kind of angry at his own for rising to attention so quickly.

 _ _Shit. No. I can't- I've got to... wow, so soft__ _._

With every part of her body his hand brushed across, Natsu told himself to stop. Gajeel and Grey and every other guy at the guild constantly bugged him about this kinda thing... it just didn't cross his mind that much.

But it was crossing his mind now. His mind... and his dick.

Slowly reaching down to his shorts, Natsu backed up from Lucy just enough to slide his hand between her ass and his erection. Keeping the rest of his body still, he began rubbing himself to the sight of her lying beside him. Somehow he managed to get even harder when he heard Lucy's soft *hnnnn* noise, and after trying to tell himself to stop one last time, he gently pulled his shorts down just far enough to allow his cock to spring free, slapping Lucy's ass as it did with a noise that seemed a lot louder than it actually was.

Not moving his arm from it's place under Lucy's neck, Natsu stroked himself while he lay behind her. Each time his hand reached the tip of his length, he moved his eyes to a different part of her body that he desperately wanted to touch or taste. The slow pace he rubbed himself at made large drops of wet precum form at his tip. Lost in between the warmth of his hand fucking himself with his own lube, staring at Lucy's perfect body lying beside him, and trying to tell himself to stop, Natsu lost a little strength in the arm he was propping himself up on and briefly lost his balance, causing him to press his cock against her ass.

 _ _Oh no. Shit. I need to stop. Mmmngg, god you're so perfect Lucy, it feels amazing being pressed against you.__

Instead of moving away, Natsu just kept jerking himself against Lucy's body. Every time his hand reached the wet tip of his length, Natsu pressed himself against Lucy's soft, round ass and he watched his precum make a spot on her panties.

At first desperately trying not to wake her, Natsu was all but using Lucy's body to jerk himself with now. Gajeel had told him late one night about the dragon making it hard to stay in control, and now Natsu was feeling the proof.

Sliding his dick between Lucy's ass, which he was now spreading apart gently with his free hand, Natsu was bringing himself to orgasm fast. Pressing against her sleeping body harder with each pump of his cock, he didn't even stop when he started to cum. When he was finished, Natsu's cock and stomach were covered in his own cum, and so was Lucy's back and panties. With the last jolt of his orgasm he groaned her name out loud and heard her sleepily mumble a question as to what was wrong.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Quickly tearing his hand away from her hips, Natsu nervously shushed her telling her to go back to sleep. If he felt bad about his feelings of desire for her before, then he didn't know a word to describe how he felt about it now.

The momentary pleasure he got while cumming on her was gone faster than it came. After gently and quietly wiping her off with a wet cloth, Natsu left Lucy and went to his own room feeling incredibly guilty. What was he know? Just as shitty as all those guys he was trying to protect her from? Instead of letting it break his brain, Natsu decided to try and forget what he had done.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **There was a reason I chose this title...****

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **NEXT CHAPTER:**** COLD, COLD HEART  
The group arrives back at Fairy Tail, but Fairy Tail has a visitor...


	6. Cold, Cold Heart

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **OVERTURE ARC – PART 6**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** Harsh language, roughness, alcohol, rapey stuff? use/abuse?  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:** Gruvia (Again!? COME ON!), NaLu maybe... ;)

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **CHAPTER SIX – COLD, COLD HEART****

Lucy was glad to be finally be back at Fairy Tail. All the weirdness that happened on the trip seemed to just melt away once everyone was back home.

 _ _It's so good to see Juvia smiling again. And Natsu has -finally- started acting normal with me... well, normal for him anyways. And Levy and Gajeel... hmm. I guess they didn't actually do anything strange.__

Besides getting to sleep in her own bed, the best part about being back home was getting to spend some time alone and think.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

"LUCY! LUCY COME ON! HURRY UP! WHITE HAIRED GREY AND PINK HAIRED JUVIA ARE AT THE GUILD AND EVERYONE IS GONNA HAVE A PARTY TONIGHT!"

"AHH! What the HELL Natsu! GET OUT! We just got home! Why are you yelling I'm RIGHT here! And their NAMES are Lyon and Sherry!"

"Pshhht, I knew that Luce, but don't you wanna see which Grey I can beat up faster? I'll let you help if you want, I mean if I haven't already beat them both up... I guess you could... Or maybe if you... hmmm no that won't..."

Sucked in by how incredibly cute Natsu looked trying to figure out a way for her to take part in his defeat of the 'two Greys,' Lucy agreed to go to Fairy Tail as soon as she finished taking a bath. Whenever visitors showed up at the guild, booze seemed to flow even faster. Lucy decided it would be good to have some fun and take her mind off of her complicated feelings for Natsu for the night. Yet while she was getting dressed to head out, Lucy still found herself trying to pick an outfit that was the perfect combination of cute and 'come hither'.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

As usual, the party at Fairy Tail didn't really get started until later in the night.

Juvia didn't normally drink so much, but ever since the talk with Lucy and Levy her head hadn't stopped spinning. Not to mention the fact that Grey hadn't even looked at her since they got back. However, when she decided to have a few drinks that night, Juvia never imagined she would end up the way she was now- red in the face, blurry eyed, and thinking maybe Lyon wasn't so bad after all...

"Oh, Juvia-chan! The way you blush, your smile! Please, do you need anything, anything at all? Allow me to serve you, at least buy you another drink."

"Heh, *hic* well... Juvia doesn't really think she -needs- another drink Lyon, but if-"

"A drink please Mira! For the most beautiful woman in the room!"

Mira carried the drink over to Juvia with a big goofy smile on her face. No member of Fairy Tail shipped harder than Mira, and seeing Juvia -actually- flirting back with Lyon? It was just too much! In fact, Mira might have been the only one to notice that Grey was only pretending to be interested in whatever it was Lisanna was talking to him about.

You see, people watching was one of Mira's favourite hobbies, so of course she noticed the burning look in Grey's eyes every few minutes when he glared towards the table Lyon and Juvia were sitting at.

 _Jealousy maybe? Eeeeeee!_

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

When Lyon used the shitty palm reading line on Juvia, and she actually held her hand out to him, Grey had enough.

 _ _What the fuck Juvia? Are you that stupid, falling for that? Letting that scumbag... uhhhhg. I don't even care.__

Grey stood up, chugged the remainder of his own beer as well as Lisanna's, knocked over an empty glass, and brought the attention of the whole guild to himself before storming out, leaving Lisanna confused and alone mid-sentence.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Natsu looked around at all of his drunken friends who now filled the guild hall. He never really managed to drink enough to end up all goofy and weird like everyone else did. Natsu looked around for Mira or Kinana, but even they were incapacitated. Finding no one who seemed capable of helping him, Natsu decided to just go home and take care of his hunger there.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

After one last drink Juvia got tired of Lyon trying so hard with the corny one liners, and decided to head home. Just before opening the large wooden doors of Fairy Tail, she thought of going to Greys house, but didn't end up having to make the decision.

Outside, Grey had been waiting for Juvia, and he grabbed her as soon as she stepped into the light outside. She let out a loud yelp before her mouth was covered by his hand and she realized who it was. Once she could see him clearly, Grey removed his hand from Juvia's face. She started to say his name confusedly, but Grey pulled her to the side of the building and pushed her against the wall so that she was facing him.

"Haha. Hey Juvia. Did you have fun tonight? Did Lyon's pathetic moves make you feel good? Hmm Juvia? Come on now. Answer me."

Grey was drunk. His eyes were unfocused, and he slurred and stumbled slightly while he spoke- awkwardly close to her face and louder than he needed to. Juvia was drunk too, but she had never seen Grey act like this.

"G- Grey-sama, Juvia doesn't-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you loved the attention Juvia, but don't you know that trying to make me jealous won't work?"

Shocked, Juvia almost yelled at him- "Grey-sama! Juvia would never-"

Grey leaned back from Juvia slightly and removed his shirt.

"Does he look this good Juvia? Come on," Grey grabbed Juvia's hand roughly and ran it across his abs. "Just try and tell me he looks this good to you."

The smile on his face was dark, and even menacing in a way. When combined with his glazed-over eyes and the cocky tone in his voice however, this Grey was somehow even sexier.

Juvia was such a complete mess of alcohol, arousal, confusion and utter joy she couldn't even form words, instead just staring at Grey with her mouth hanging open.

"That's what I thought."

Grey's sly, drunken smile spread, as he pressed himself even harder against Juvia and kissed her. The kiss was greedy, angry, and so damn good. He used his tongue in her mouth like he never had before, thrashing and forceful- as though he was mad that he wanted her.

"You are mine Juvia. Only mine. You were very bad tonight. I guess I need to remind you who you belong to."

Juvia was fairly certain that the best moment of her life just happened, but decided to think about that later because right now Grey was ripping her shirt open and moving his hand up her skirt.

Face buried between her breasts and a finger shoved deep inside her, Grey kept his body pressed against Juvia's, restraining her against the wall.

"Look at you, squirming for me. Grab my cock Juvia. Yeah that's right. Mmmmf. That's the only cock that can please you, isn't it Juvia? Now jerk me off so I can punish you with it."

Grey slammed his fingers into Juvia while she jerked him. He would look away from her face so he could watch her pleasuring his cock, then go back to ravaging her mouth with his tongue.

"Mmmmnnnnnng! Fuck! Stop. Take off those panties."

Relishing in the moment of power she seemed to have over Grey in this moment, Juvia looked into his eyes and gave a look of defiance she had never used before. Instead of stopping, Juvia jerked Grey faster, gripped his shaft harder, and brought him to orgasm in her hand. With a smug smile on her face, she relished in the sound of Grey grunting and fucking himself into her hand, him being the one to lose control for once. Juvia wouldn't get away with that rebellious act so easily though.

"That was a mistake."

This time Grey's low chuckle truly was a little frightening. Juvia didn't expect to be spun around so quickly, or completely naked just outside the doors of Fairy Tail, taking a cum covered cock in her pussy from behind.

"You're a fucking -bad- girl Juvia. You think you can make me cum whenever you want? Look at me. Now lick my cum off your fingers."

Juvia sucked every bit of Grey's seed from the hand she had just jerked him off with, amazed that he was still rock hard and feeding his entire length to her already.

Grey fucked Juvia so hard against the wall that her feet were lifting off the ground with every thrust.

"Oh, you want to cum now Juvia? Beg me. Beg me to let you cum."

Juvia begged.

Every stroke brought her closer until she finally screamed, bucking back against Grey, moaning and grinding her climaxing sex harder against him. As he always did when he was about to explode, Grey grabbed Juvia's face and turned it towards him.

"Who do you belong to Juvia?"

"You Grey-sama. Only you."

"That's right."

Grey came hard inside her. Sliding himself all the way out of her until just the tip of his dick kissed her lips, then slamming himself back into Juvia's depth with each shot of cum that erupted from him.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Grey told Juvia he was going home. It was as though a completely different person was suddenly standing in front of her. Just as Grey walked past the doors of Fairy Tail (naked), Lyon stumbled out into the night with Sherry in his arms.

Without removing his left hand from his pocket, and never looking up from the ground, Grey balled his right hand into a fist and casually snapped it outwards. Lyon was knocked out cold.

Juvia watched and laughed from the shadows while she dressed. She would contemplate the night later. For now all she had to do was make sure not a single second of it was lost to the alcohol.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

When Natsu finished eating it had gotten pretty late, but he figured he would go back to guild hall and see if Lucy was still there, wanting company or a walk home.

 _ _Oh, hey Luce. Yeah, I had -no- idea you would still be here. Do you want to maybe walk home together or make out or something...__

Practising lines he would never use in his head, Natsu didn't even register having to step over 'Grey 2' before he opened the door to the hall and saw only Laxus remained.

"Oh. Hey Laxus, is Lucy still... I mean uh.. do you want to, fight or something..."

"Hahaha! You little nerd. Ummm, no. No, I think Lucy left awhile ago. And you should stop bugging her and following her around so much, you look desperate. Ya ever heard of playing hard to get? Hahaha. Go home Natsu."

Kind of shocked and more than a little disappointed, Natsu turned around dejectedly, thinking about what Laxus had said.

 _ _Hard to get? What does that even mean? Stupid Laxus...__

Kicking at the dirt while he walked, Natsu found himself back at home and passed out, questions still running through his head.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Eyes startled open by a loud noise, Lucy realized just how drunk she was.

 _ _Wow. I almost passed out in here! That would have been embarrassing!__ *Hic* _ _I wonder how long I've been in here?__

Lucy stood up and splashed cold water from the sink on her face. Straightening her clothes, she turned towards the door and stumbled out. Lucy's clouded mind couldn't recall if she had ever seen Fairy Tail's guild hall completely empty before, but was soon corrected by a deep voice coming from one of the tables.

"Hey little Lucy. Hahaha. Geez, you've been in there for awhile! I thought you might have passed out... that would have been embarrassing huh? Come on over here and have a drink with me."

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **Uh oh... ;)****

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **NEXT CHAPTER:**** GATE OF THE MAIDEN  
Levy invents a magic phone that sends script across large distances. But first we pick up where we left off here.


	7. Gate Of The Maiden

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **OVERTURE ARC – PART 7**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** OK this one might legitimately be pretty dang rapey, alcohol, coercion  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:** NaLu, Laxus+

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **CHAPTER SEVEN – GATE OF THE MAIDEN****

 _ _Weird. Where is everyone__ *hic*, __I guess I should go ho-__ "Whooahhh!"

Not noticing that he was still there until she heard his voice, Laxus wrapped one huge arm around Lucy and pulled her onto his knee.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

"Haha, hey little Lucy. Looks like you and I are officially the hardest partiers in Fairy Tail."

His chuckles were deep, but felt genuine and Lucy relaxed a bit.

"Heh, oh.. heeey uh, Laxy Laxy... teehee. *Hic*. Wherd vrryone goo? *Hic*. Ave you zeen Na- *hic* Natsoo? Hahaha."

"Awe Lucy. Really? Nah, I haven't seen everyone's favourite moron. Besides, you're way too much of a little bombshell for him. Hahaha, forget about Natsu. I mean damn. Your body is just way too, wow."

Lucy turned red all over and tried to sit up a little straighter, but ended up just wobbling awkwardly on Laxus' lap.

"Whoa whoa there cutie. Don't go falling over. You don't want to hurt that beautiful body of yours. Here, let me help."

Laxus moved Lucy's legs to either side of him so that her back was resting against the table. Steadying herself, she tried to push up onto her hands, but lost her balance and her ass slid from its' resting place on Laxus' knees. Seemingly in slow motion, Lucy's thick round ass slid down Laxus' thighs- landing her in the perfect straddling position. Her arms flung forwards and she bumped her head into Laxus' chest.

"Whew. Geez shorty, how much have you drank? You're lucky I'm here. Hahaha."

Lucy just laid against Laxus for a moment in her drunkenness.

 _ _Mmmm such big arms and hard chest... so comfy. He feels so stron- waaait a minute... Laxus? Oh god! I'm wearing a skirt!__

Coming to her senses, Lucy started to lift her head in an attempt to get out this weird position and apologize for being so drunk.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Laxus grabbed onto Lucy's thighs and pressed her down harder onto his lap, rubbing her against him just a little bit and stopping her from getting up. "Sit with me little Lucy, lets chat."

Lucy was pretty much helpless at this point. Even if she wanted to leave, which strangely wasn't really crossing her mind, there was no way she would be able to struggle against Laxus' size and strength.

"Now tell me why you're wasting your time with that idiot Natsu. Is the kid hiding a monster cock in his pants or something? Hahaha."

"Oh, uh heh... err..."

Trying and failing to play it cool, Lucy blushed and tensed up a bit in Laxus' lap, looking down at her hands shyly.

 _ _Oh my god did he just say cock? And Natsu?__

Laxus loved to play this little game he made up called 'try to sleep with every piece of ass in Fairy Tail.'

 _ _Oh damn, this is going to be even more fun than I thought.__

"No fuckin' way. Aahhhhhahaha! Sexy little Lucy is still a virgin? God. Has he even kissed you yet?"

"Well me and Na-Natsu aren't really, umm..."

"Ahhhhhhahaha! Oh, it's just too much. What the hell is wrong with that little freak? I mean shit, how does he keep his hands off these?"

Laxus placed his massive hands on Lucy's breasts and squeezed.

"Mmmnn! Damn I've wanted to have these in my hands for a long time! Whew! Look how shy you are cutie. Do you not like the way it feels when I do this?"

Lucy looked up to Laxus' face, which she had never -really- looked at this way before and damn! It wasn't just his body that was chiselled. Getting her big, luscious tits massaged and hard little nipples tweaked for the first time by the hands of a pro, Lucy was only able to manage a moan in response.

"Wow. Now that. Is cute. Heh, so you do like this huh? Lets see if I can turn that innocent moan into a naughty one. What do you say?"

Laxus lifted Lucy's shirt up until her tits popped out the way only 19 year old tits could, then bent his head down and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. With one hand Laxus used his well practised skills to gently twist her other nipple between his fingers, while he squeezed and kneaded her ass with the other.

Thoughts seemed to completely stop production in Lucy's mind at that point. She hadn't even touched herself this way before. With her tight skirt lifted up to her waist, Lucy was soaking the thin pink panties she was wearing by instinctively grinding her virgin slit against Laxus' jeans.

"Mmmm, wow."

Laxus took his mouth away from Lucy's nipple and replaced it with his hand.

 _Fuuuuck. When was the last time I had a virgin squirming in my hands? One this thick too._

Laxus leaned back in his seat so he could see the whole image in front of him. He couldn't remember the last time one of his conquests turned him on this much. He didn't move at all aside from his hands tweaking and squeezing Lucy's tits, just watched and let her grind her pussy against the rock hard cock in his jeans.

"Holy shit Lucy. Yeah! Hahaha. Grind on my dick baby. Come on."

Laxus leaned his head forward and took Lucy's earlobe in his mouth. He stopped caressing her tits and squeezed, whispering deeply into her ear- "that's right Lucy, make yourself cum on me." He kept his mouth by her ears as Lucy rubbed and grinded her slit all over his crotch, squeezing his hard cock in his jeans. When she started letting out quick gasping moans and bouncing wildly on him, Laxus found himself pushing his straining cock back against her, helping her cum for him faster.

Panting, Lucy collapsed against Laxus, soaked and breathless. The orgasm started her thoughts going again, sobering her slightly.

 _ _Ahhhhhh. Oh wow that was amazing- oh my god no! That did not just happen. Shit shit.__

Attempting to sit up, Laxus gripped her thighs again.

"Whoa whoa whoa Lucy! Don't do me like that! I mean, I'm starting to feel kinda used here. You were just gonna grind yourself to an amazing orgasm on my poor cock and then leave me here? Can't you feel how fucking hard I am? Hahaha. You've got to at least wrap those little lips around it."

Hearing him talk so crassly really shocked Lucy, but it got her mind all cloudy again. She really didn't want to make Laxus feel used, and he kind of did just become the first guy she ever fooled around with...

"Well uh, I haven't exactly-"

"Oh Lord. I do not deserve this."

Laxus looked upwards and mouthed a thanks to whoever it was that placed this curvy virgin on his lap that night.

"Well little Lucy, it'll be good practice don't you think? Go and get under the table on your knees and let Laxus teach you how to suck a dick."

Lucy felt a little odd on her hands and knees on the ground. Once she was under the table, she could only see Laxus' legs and waist, and his hands unzipping his pants to pull out the biggest... OK the -only-... dick she'd ever seen.

"Come on over here and open your mouth. Now stick out your tongue."

Laxus reached under the table until he found Lucy's mouth, stuck his thumb in and pulled her face over to his hot, throbbing cock.

"OK little Lucy, lick up all the wet stuff from the tip of my dick, just like ice cream."

Laxus actually groaned when Lucy started placing tiny little licks all over his head.

"Mmmm god dammit yeah. Just like that. Now open your mouth up wide and grab the head with your lips, and DONT touch it with your teeth... ssshhhSHIT! YEAH! Oh god yes. Now slide your lips up and down my shaft, go as far down as you can."

Lucy could barely take half of him in her mouth, but the whole situation was just too much. Laxus put his hand on the back of Lucy's head and swung around in his chair, pulling her out from under the table without his cock ever leaving her mouth. He pushed Lucy's head down onto his prick fast and pulled her back up again, teaching her to suck just the way he liked it.

"Oh fuck, are you ready Lucy? Mmmm, get ready.. ahhhhh! Ahh! Hnnnnnnngggg!" Laxus pressed Lucy's head onto his cock and forced his cum down her throat, making her swallow it all.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Standing up to do up his pants, Laxus let out an annoyed groan. Even -he- wasn't enough of a douchebag to make this one walk home alone.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **[Gajeel! Hi! Isn't this cool?]****

Gajeel stood in his kitchen and looked around quickly to make sure no one had seen him get startled by the blue solid script that suddenly popped up in front of him.

 ** **[It's a new magic I invented. I think I'm going to call it solid script text!]****

Gajeel could not possibly have had less of a clue as too what he was seeing.

 ** **[Oh right! There's a box on your table with a little keypad in it, if you write words with it, I'll get the message wherever I am!]****

Fairly certain he remembered someone in the guild having magic that already did this only better, Gajeel opened the box anyways and inspected the device, testing it out.

 ** **[THUIS IOS DUM LEVEY TRHE BUTINSD R TYO SMAL]****

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **That was a close one mwahaha! I wonder what will come of this situation in the future...  
**** ** **I hope you guys like Levy's new work as the Steve Jobs of Fiore hahaha.  
**** ** **In the future, [Stuff that looks like this] will always mean people are texting each other.****

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **NEXT CHAPTER:**** NOTE TO SELF  
Lucy has to go out of town to meet her father, but it means she's going to miss Lisanna's birthday party :(


	8. Note To Self

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **OVERTURE ARC – PART 8**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** This one is actually pretty clean  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:** Same goes... or does it? Mwahahaha

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **CHAPTER EIGHT – NOTE TO SELF****

Lucy got out of bed slowly. If she hadn't, there would have been a mess on her floor that couldn't be blamed on Natsu or Happy for once.

 _ _Gosh, I don't remember a thing, I don't even know how I got home last night.__

Looking herself over she realized it couldn't have been Natsu that brought her, because he would have helped her change into pyjamas, and he would probably still be there. Rubbing her aching head, Lucy walked slowly to the mirror and looked at her face.

 _ _Oh my god. I look worse than Natsu does when he wakes up, I can't believe I- OH MY GOSH! I can't believe I almost forgot about going to visit my dad! I need to get ready!__

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

The guild hall was unusually quiet due to the hangovers everyone was nursing from the night before. Only Mira and Lisanna were bustling around, preparing for yet another party and smacking the odd groaning wizard upside the head.

"Come on everybody really? Are you all such wimps that you won't be able to stay awake for my birthday party?"

Lisanna spoke jokingly but she was actually kind of annoyed that everyone got themselves too drunk the night before to be excited for her.

"At least you seem awake Natsu. Hey, where's Lucy?"

"Lucy went to hang out with her stupid dad today or something, she said Happy and I couldn't go with her because of som-"

"How do you know that Natsu? I haven't seen Lucy since last night!"

"Geez Happy, Lucy told us about that weeks ago don't you ever listen?"

"Well I'm glad you stayed Natsu. Now you can be here to light the candles on my birthday cake!"

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Everyone who came to the guild for Lisanna's birthday was ready to party hard again by the time dinner was over- they were Fairy Tail mages after all.

If a flyer had gone out across Magnolia the day before asking people who they thought would be the drunkest fairy at Lisanna's party, the answer would have been a unanimous vote for Cana, and they all would have been correct.

"Woooooo! Drinking game! Drinking game! Drinking g-"

Cana's chant was cut off by the harmonious booing of everyone in the hall.

"Oh fine you pussies! Lisanna! Aren't you pissed that no one wants to have fun on your birthday? You all should be ashamed!"

No one paid any attention to Cana as she finished yelling at no one and everyone, punctuating her sentence by chugging directly from a barrel of booze.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

"Grey-sama, Juvia will be right back."

"Whatever."

When Juvia got up to go to the washroom, Cana drunkenly propped herself onto Grey's lap.

"Hey Grey, I hear you like to play rough with the ladies. Did I ever tell you about the time..."

Cana put her mouth up to Grey's ear and started whispering some incredibly dirty things to him about all manner of filthy acts she had done and which members of the guild she had done them with. So varied and detailed were her descriptions in fact, that Grey barely noticed the way she was wiggling on him while she whispered. When one of Cana's stories somehow included Juvia in her bathing suit, Grey realized that he could feel himself unwillingly getting hard.

Just as Grey was about to push Cana onto the floor, Juvia came out of the bathroom and stopped in her tracks. She glared at Cana with a look that -legitimately- may have been able to kill. Peeking her eyes towards Juvia, Cana sneakily licked Grey's ear and whispered, "don't think I didn't feel that." She got up quickly and mouthed a teasing "Love Rival" at Juvia before carrying on with her drinking elsewhere.

Feeling strangely guilty that Juvia might get the wrong idea, Grey pulled her down to him, placing her in the same position Cana had been in. Juvia got this overwhelming desire to stick her tongue out at everyone in the guild and say 'na na, na na nya' like a kid would, but she managed to resist.

 _ _Grey-sama is never this openly affectionate towards m-__ "Oh!"

Juvia's eyes bugged out just a little bit, her train of thought cut off when Grey smiled and whispered in her ear, "a drunken bird told me that you and her..."

When Grey finished telling Juvia what he had heard, he leaned back, proud of the blush he put across her face. When he started to chuckle though- Juvia caught Grey totally off guard by dragging him out of the guild hall and all the way back to his room.

Grey spent the rest of the night inside Juvia. After bringing each other to climax over and over again throughout the night until finally falling asleep, Grey took a quick mental note of what just a little bit of dirty talk could do to her.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Gajeel was about to leave the washroom when Levy's blue solid script text appeared in front of him.

 ** **[Hey Gaj, I thought of a new way to use this!]****

Reaching into his pocket, Gajeel realized he had forgotten his 'solid texter'... (Shut up. She made him call it that.) on the table.

 ** **[Oops. Looks like you forgot something. Anyways... I was thinking that when we get home tonight, I could kneel on your bed while you slowly pulled my clothes off using only your mouth.]****

Levy paused for a moment knowing it would take Gajeel some time to read the text.

 ** **[When you were done doing that, I was thinking you could run your hands and tongue across my entire body, while I moan in your ear. Then, when you get me really wet, I could climb on top of you and start taking your clothes off of you.]****

Gajeel wasn't in the middle of taking a drink, but if he were- he would have spit it out.

 ** **[Once both of us are completely naked, I was thinking I might slide my body down yours until my lips brush across your tip, then I would start licking.]****

Gajeel just stood there in the bathroom, contorting his face at the text in front of him. It was a weird combination of arousal from the dirty talk, frustration from having to read, and a general sense of confusion.

 ** **[Once I get you all wet with my mouth, I want to-]****

Levy stopped typing when Gajeel stormed loudly out of the bathroom, picked her up like a grocery bag and carried her out of the guild without saying a word to anyone. Just before they got to the door, Levy started giggling and called out to everyone, "Hahaha! Bye everyone! Happy Birthday Lisanna!"

Once back in Gajeel's room, he held Levy to her word, and they fell asleep together after hours of teasing, touching, licking and loving each other. Just as Levy was falling asleep, she managed to jot down a note,

 ** **[REMINDER: Sexy solid script texting... sexting? Very effective!]****

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 _ _Next time for sure. Erza's gonna go down... yeah, definitely next time. This one was close anyways! I could have taken her down for sure if only she-__

"Natsu! Get up and stop thinking that you had a chance. The last slice of cake was always mine!"

Startled for a moment that Erza might actually be able to read his mind, Natsu got up off of the floor and dusted himself off.

 _ _Pffft. Stupid Erza. Uh oh. She didn't hear that did she?__

Looking around suspiciously, Natsu decided that Erza hadn't actually been able to hear what he was thinking and relaxed.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Lisanna's party had been pretty fun, even though every once and while Natsu would forget where she was, turn his head to share a joke or tell Lucy something, and she wouldn't be there.

One of the benefits to Natsu not being able to get drunk as easily as everyone else, was that no one found out about him and Gajeel becoming really good friends yet. It must have been a dragon slayer thing, but when everyone else got to that point in the night where they would be forgetting what happened the next day, Gajeel and him were always the only ones that could still have a conversation.

One of those nights was how Natsu found out about the dragon making him lose control, and a bunch of other stuff about sex too. Even though thinking about Gajeel's stupid face and laugh with no clothes on still made Natsu feel a little sick to his stomach, he had to admit the information he got was pretty interesting. Natsu looked around to see if Gajeel was hanging out in their usual place, when he remembered that he already saw him leave.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

"Natsooo! Heeheehee, *hic* whur you goin? Heehee."

"Oh, uh. Hey Lisanna. I'm gonna see if Lucy has any food I can steal from her place and then get some sleep. I hope you had a good birthday."

Lisanna was pretty cute when she was drunk. It added a bit of color to her pale complexion and made her giggle a lot. Putting on a pouty face, she got a sly look on her face and grabbed Natsu's hand before he could leave.

"Whu-wait a second Natsu. I want to show you something before you go."

Lisanna dragged Natsu towards the stairs where only S-class mages were allowed to go.

"Lisanna!" Natsu looked around nervously. "What if Gramps or... ERZA! Sees us! Where are we going?"

When they were far enough out of sight, Lisanna suddenly stopped and pushed Natsu against the wall with one hand, startling him.

"Whoa, Lisanna what the-"

"Shhh, Natsu. I wanted to share my birthday with you. This can be like a present for both of us."

Lisanna knelt down in front of Natsu and he could feel the heat of her breath on his crotch. He was so surprised that by the time Lisanna had begun fiddling with his pants, and he could feel her hands brushing against his dick, he still hadn't said a word.

 _ _Oh crap. What do I do, what do I do. This is really weird.__ "Ummm, *cough* Lisanna?"

Lisanna looked up and stopped struggling with Natsu's zipper for a moment.

"What is it Natsu? Don't you want to-"

"Uh, er, well, that's not really it it's just that I love Lucy and I kinda wanted her to be my fir-"

 _ _Wait what? Did I just say that?__

Natsu lightly pushed Lisanna back and took off. Thinking it might help her feel less upset if she could get in a fight, Natsu yelled to Erza that Lisanna was upstairs in the S-class hallway as he ran out the doors of Fairy Tail.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Skipping his plan to stop and steal some food from Lucy, Natsu ran all the way home and laid awake in bed for hours. Natsu went over and over what had just happened, and what he had said, until finally passing out from mental exhaustion.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **Not as bad you thought it might be for a second there right? Mwahaha, this story is just getting started... I'm sure we will deal with what happened in the last chapter eventually...  
**** ** **Oh also I guess it doesn't really matter but this is post GMG, but Lucy's dad just happens to still be alive... I'll admit my terrible writer-ness and say I just needed a reason to get Lucy out of the picture for this chapter.****

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **NEXT CHAPTER:**** ALL THIS TIME...  
You mean to tell me that all this time Laxus was...


	9. All This Time

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **OVERTURE ARC – PART 9**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** Another softy, almost no lemon  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:** ITLL GIVE AWAY THE SURPRISE!

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **CHAPTER NINE – ALL THIS TIME...****

It took about two days after Lisanna's party for Natsu to feel ready to go on another job with Lucy. Luckily, it took her 3 days to get back. Natsu barely left his house during that time, not ready to face Lisanna, and not even close to being done figuring out what he was going to do about Lucy.

 _ _I said that I love her. But I don't, right? I mean, of course I do, Lucy is Nakama, but it's not like we could ever... and besides! Lucy probably wouldn't even want to do all that stuff Gajeel told me about... but Levy and him seem happy for some reason... they aren't on the same team though... I guess Grey and Juvia do a bunch of missions together... then again Grey is a total dick. Man I hate that guy. Urrrg I just wanna go punch his stupid face right now- wait. Crap. Lucy. OK. Let's see, I can figure this out... if I just...__

"AHHHHHHHH! ALL THIS THINKING IS HURTING MY BRAIN!"

Natsu lept up from the couch and raised his fists, fire forming in his hands. Moving his eyes towards Happy's stunned face, Natsu slowly put his arms down and let the flames go out.

"Uhhhg. Come on Happy. Let's go pick out a job for us to go on with Lucy when she gets back."

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Once again, Mirajane was awake long before Laxus.

By the time his eyes were twitching open, she had already gotten dressed and eaten breakfast. As she walked over to the bed they shared together- when he managed to get home before she was already gone that is- Mira sighed quietly and brushed his messy blonde hair away from his face.

"I know about Cana and Erza Laxus." Mira whispered to Laxus' sleeping form, knowing he wouldn't hear her. "I'm trying to forgive you, but I don't know if I can this time."

As quiet as she had been, Mira's voice still elicited a waking groan from Laxus, and he rested his hand on top of the one of hers that touched his face.

"Mira."

Even in this groggy state, Laxus' voice was deep and comforting, he always knew which tone to use, and where Mira was concerned it was no different.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot. It's this dragon bullshit, you know I can't control myself. I don't deserve someone as perfect and beautiful as you are."

Mira took her hand away from Laxus' face and spoke to him in the sweetest voice you could imagine.

"So good at playing the game, aren't you Laxus? It looks like you even managed to conjure up a few tears to go along with your lies this time. I want you leave. I mean it this time."

Laxus pulled Mira onto the bed with him and lay her down beside him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and held her face with the other.

"You don't mean it Mira. I can't breathe without you."

"That's a new one."

Mira's sweet tone changed to one that most members of Fairy Tail would never know she was capable of.

"Laxus. It's been four years. Four years of keeping this secret, and four years of you, 'losing control' and telling me lies."

"Don't forget about the four years of incredible sex Mira. Hahaha, that parts important."

Putting his puppy dog eyes back on, Laxus' voice was serious again.

"You know why we can't tell anyone about us Mira, and don't act like you've been a saint this whole time either."

Mira sighed, the conversation ending up in the same place it always did when she found out about one of her boyfriend's drunken escapades. It was true, neither of them had been perfect, and even though it nearly made her bring out Satan Soul, his comment about the sex was certainly not wrong.

"I don't get it Laxus. I can be anyone, anything you want. If you wanted Cana..."

Mira used her transformation magic and became the spitting image of Cana, wearing Mira's clothes and speaking with Mira's voice.

"I could be Cana. If you were having thoughts about Lucy..."

When Mira transformed briefly into Lucy, Laxus had to hide his sudden discomfort.

"Or maybe Freed?"

When Mira turned into Freed while still wearing her own red satin mini-dress, Laxus had just about enough.

"Mira! No. I've never asked you to use your magic in bed and I never will. There is no one and nothing that could make you better than you already are."

Laxus caressed Mira's cheek when she transformed back into herself.

"I'm going to try harder for you, for us."

Laxus started moving his hand from Mira's cheek to her breasts, then slowly farther down to the spot on her inner thigh that made her go limp every time.

"We'll see Laxus. Get dressed. I need to get to Fairy Tail."

Mira pushed Laxus' hand away, not about to fall for that move again, and headed to work.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

When Lucy got home, Natsu and Happy were waiting for her with a job posting from the board at Fairy Tail. Excited at seeing them, and at the promise of making some easy money, she packed quickly and they left almost immediately.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Mira was only at work for a few minutes when she heard laughter and saw two Fairy Tail wizards walking through the doors together.

 _ _Hmmm, same clothes as last night I see...__

As if they came in at that exact moment just to make up for her crappy morning, Mira got out the betting book and thought about all the people who were about to lose a whole lot of money.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Their mission was easy, but Lucy ended up having to do all of the work because -someone- didn't bother to read the part about the job taking place on a boat. Not quite ready to suffer through another train ride just yet, Natsu, Lucy and Happy decided to stay the night at a cheap bed and breakfast instead of heading home right away.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Lucy walked into the quaint room and set down her backpack, beginning to take off her clothes and get into the shower when Natsu and Happy came in behind her.

"HEY! What are you guys doing in here! I'm trying to take a shower! Go to your own room for once!"

"What do you mean -our- room Luce?"

"You mean you two didn't get your own room?!"

Lucy acted annoyed but inside she was glad to know that Natsu would likely end up beside her tonight.

"Fine. Think of something to do while I go have a bath."

Natsu thought of plenty of things they could do that night.

 _ _Man, she's taking forever in there...__

He managed to hold back the thoughts from the past few days well enough while they were out on their job, but now that Natsu was sitting in this room, everything came rushing back.

 _ _What is taking so long Lucy? Hmph. She's probably in there doing something stupid like laying down... naked... getting her body all... soapy and wet... dammit.__

Natsu felt his cock starting to twitch as he daydreamed.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

When Lucy finally got out of the shower, she stepped into the room wearing a pair of red satin pyjama shorts and a white tank top. The moisture left on her body from the bath made the shirt almost see through in certain places, but she was distracted from that fact when she saw Natsu sitting on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Na-Natsu? What are you-"

Natsu had absentmindedly started to rub himself over his pants while his mind was wandering.

 _ _Shit.__ "H- hey Luce, geez. Took you forever in there! Heh... Happy already fell asleep an.. and I almost did too! Heh heh..."

 _ _Was Natsu just-?__ "Oh, uh, yeah, it was super relaxing, the tub was huge. Did you think of anything we can do for fun before bed tonight?"

"Yeah Lucy. I did. I thought of a few things."

Natsu didn't realize the way his voice sounded when he said that until he saw Lucy starting to turn red. Quickly changing his tone, Natsu tried to think of something on the spot since he definitely couldn't suggest anything he was considering while Lucy was in the shower.

"How about we..."

Looking around the room, Natsu's eyes landed on the first thing they came upon.

"Make up! Do... uh... we... do... make up." __Shit. Stupid.__

 _Natsu resisted the urge to smack himself in the face._

"Ummm, what? Hahaha."

"Nevermind. I'm tired Luce. Don't get into bed wet you'll make me freeze to death." __Stupid again.__

Very confused, Lucy just nodded and watched Natsu climb into bed and bury himself under the covers. She decided to sit down and write for awhile before climbing into bed beside him.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

"Lu-Lucy?"

Natsu's eyes twitched as his sleep forced them to remain closed.

"Yeah Natsu?"

Lucy turned over to face him, glad that eyes were still closed when his sleepy cuteness brought an uncontrollable smile to her face.

"Mmmm, come over here."

Lucy practically popped out of existence for a moment when Natsu reached his arm around her and pulled her in close to him, holding her tightly against his chest.

"Ahhh, that's nice. It's so warm in here. I need you to cool me down."

Disappointed, Lucy resigned herself to being Natsu's anti-heat blanket once again. She lie there in his arms for awhile, wishing she meant more to him, wishing their embraces could mean more, when she thought that she heard him mumble in his sleep.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Natsu woke up and spotted Lucy beside him.

He immediately flipped himself on top of her and took her face in his hands.

"Good morning beautiful. You look more gorgeous than ever."

He kissed her hard on the lips and she swooned over his charisma and manliness.

"Please, allow me to pleasure you, my goddess."

Natsu slid underneath the covers and pressed his face between Lucy's legs, tasting her and making her cry out. He moaned and prepared his confession of love to her while bringing her to climax.

Natsu lifted his head out from under the covers, and discovered that Lucy's body now had Gajeel's head.

Gajeel-Lucy started singing, and Natsu projectile vomited glitter.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII!"

Natsu's high pitched scream woke Lucy and caused her to scream as well. After a few seconds of staring and screaming at each other- Natsu making sure Lucy's face was still her own and Lucy just really confused- they both calmed down and returned to their sleeping positions with Natsu's arm around Lucy. Falling back asleep quickly, Natsu muttered to Lucy as he dozed off.

"I'm really glad you're not Gajeel Lucy. Let's try to make sure we don't see Ichiya ever again OK?"

Lucy laughed as she watched Natsu fall back into slumber.

 _ _What in the hell kind of bad dream was that?__

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **:'(****

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **NEXT CHAPTER:**** SHOCK AND AWE  
How long can a secret, really stay secret?


	10. Shock And Awe

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **OVERTURE ARC – PART 10**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** YAOI!  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:** This one might be a little strange... oh and NaLu ;)

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **CHAPTER TEN – SHOCK AND AWE****

 _ _Ahhhh. What a beautiful day! My rent is finally paid thanks to that job Natsu and I did, and we had a fun time too! Nothing super weird even happened! Things are really starting to look up I think. Maybe all this stuff with Natsu will work itself out in some way. I haven't felt this good in a long time. I wonder if everyone else at Fairy Tail is enjoying the day as much as I am? Haha!__

"Watch yourself Lucy, it rained last night!"

"I'll be fine boat guys! It's way too perfect a day for me to fall in the water anyways!"

Lucy tripped.

"Close one Miss Lucy! Better watch your step!"

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** _ **The night of Lisanna's birthday party...**_**

Freed looked over at him again for hundredth time that night. How had he been so blind until this point? As he studied his hair, his expressive eyes, and good lord his lips, Freed never noticed that he was being started back at.

For what seemed like ages, Freed watched him. Smiling when he laughed, concerned when he looked down. It was becoming an obsession, but at least it was a new one. He never did handle desire well, so when Juvia of all people, suddenly bumped into Freed and spilled his drink, the mess on his jacket became a cruel and ironic reminder to not let himself do anything crazy.

Freed removed his soiled piece of clothing and returned his attention to the rest of his team and Laxus, whom he had been ignoring for most of the night.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Lucy stopped for a moment outside the large, wooden doors of Fairy Tail to enjoy the feeling of the sun on her skin before she went in.

 _ _Gosh, a day like today, I feel like I could handle any job on that board!__

Smiling, she pulled the doors open and stepped inside.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** _ **Late, the night of Lisanna's birthday party...**_**

Freed felt that he had partied the required amount in celebration of Lisanna's birthday. He was buzzed but not drunk, and stayed long enough that he wouldn't look like he was leaving early. The 'party calculation' was one Freed was quite familiar with, so he felt no guilt in getting up from his seat to leave.

Once outside in the fresh air, he was beginning his walk home, when Freed heard someone call out to him.

"Hey, Freed! You forgot this."

Slowly turning around, Freed stood face to face with the eyes he had been gazing into all night from afar, and forgot to reach out his hand to accept his jacket.

"Aren't you gonna take it? Haha, I don't think I've ever seen you without this thing on!"

When Freed finally managed to take his jacket from the waiting hands that had so graciously returned it to him, the smile he had been watching all night changed, and he nearly fainted seeing those same lips being bit ever so lightly. Standing there speechless- waiting to watch him turn around and leave, Freed was instead treated to a half-cocked smile and a chuckle.

"So umm..."

Freed watched him scratch his head, in awe of the way the muscles in his arms tensed with even that simple an action.

"Umm, I know this might be sort of strange seeing as how I just kinda... erased everyone's memories including my own so that I could infiltrate the magic council and then did the same thing again so that I could infiltrate Fairy Tail and help the magic council blow everyone in Fairy Tail up while I was pretending to be a member and then everyone found out that I was actually in Fairy Tail all along and then when I finally came back I was supposed to erase my mind again and..."

"Mest?"

Freed cut him off because watching him struggle with whatever it was that he was trying to say was getting a little painful to watch.

"Is there something you wanted to say?"

"Oh yeah. Well I was thinking, even though all that stuff happened before... I kinda feel like I know you. I watch you sometimes in the guild hall and I just get this electric feeling whenever I see you looking back at me. Is that weird?"

"That's probably just Laxus maki-"

"I'm pretty sure it's not Laxus, Freed. I think it's just you."

Mest leaned in and pressed his lips against Freed's.

"Mmmm... ahh." Breaking the kiss that both wizards seemed to be equally surprised to receive, Freed let down his emotional guard and smiled.

"I think you were right Mest, it definitely wasn't Laxus."

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

The scene was one ripped from a horror movie in Lucy's perspective.

First, the door slammed shut, taking the bright, hot sun away with it. The sound rang out, quieting everyone in the guild for seconds that dragged on forever. Then, in the absolute middle of the room, a large, broad-chested figure in a leather jacket turned around slowly to face her.

 _ _Laxus...? Laxus!__

Her eyes met his and while Lucy's vision turned dark, she wobbled on her feet. It was as if time slowed down so much that it was going backwards, and Lucy remembered the night before she left to meet her father.

Spinning around so fast that she almost fell over, the last thing Lucy heard while she ran away was Laxus' deep, bellowing laughter, and a questioning noise from Natsu who had been sitting beside him.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** _ **Very late, the night of Lisanna's birthday party...**_**

They kissed passionately on the short walk back to Freed's house. They would get no more than a few feet before one was grabbing the other, eagerly trying to touch every part of one another as though it was the last time they might see each other.

Both shirtless by the time they reached the door, Freed and Mest pressed their bodies together like they were trying to become one person. Mest was impatient, and the first to get down on his knees. Taking Freed in his hand, Mest looked up at him as if to ask if he was doing it right.

"Perfect. It feels perfect."

Mest stroked and pulled at Freed's cock with his hand, never breaking eye contact. Even when he finally stuck out his tongue to lick the entire length of his shaft, Mest looked eagerly up at Freed. With his free hand, Mest jerked his own aching erection while he pleasured his new lover.

"My you are gorgeous, take me in deeper."

Freed groaned deeply when Mest placed his entire mouth around his head, and took the entire thing into his throat. Mest alternated sucking, licking, and deep-throating while he gently tugged on Freed's balls and gripped his own arousal tighter.

It was a rare occasion for Freed to lose his aloof demeanour, but with Mest's gorgeous eyes starting up at him, worshipping and devouring his cock, Freed let himself go.

Letting out tiny moans, placing his hands behind his back, and thrusting his hips forwards into Mest's skilled and waiting mouth, Freed came.

Hungrily accepting every bit given to him, Mest buried Freed's climaxing cock as far into his throat as it would go, and vibrated with his own orgasm, spraying his cum across Freed's legs and his own.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

"Lucy? Are you home?"

Glad that it wasn't Natsu's voice she heard outside her door, or even worse, Laxus, Lucy peered out her window and saw Mira standing outside with a plate of food. Lucy went to the door and let Mira in, glad to have another female, especially one as smart and kind as Mira, to talk to.

"What happened to you today Lucy? Is everything all right?"

"I'm not really OK Mira. When I got to Fairy Tail today and I saw Laxus sitting there I just-"

"Oh Lucy."

Mira's voice was caring, as though she had seen other girls in Lucy's position before.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"NO! No, I didn't sleep with him, but I might as well have I guess."

Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes as she told Mira everything she remembered from that night. For the first time, Lucy told someone how she felt about Natsu. She told Mira that she wished she could take every second with Laxus back. Even if it meant she would never be touched by another man again, Lucy would wait as long as she had to if there was even the slightest chance that those first touches would come from Natsu.

"But it's too late now, isn't it Mira?"

"Sweet little Lucy, it's true, you can't go back. But you can always move forward. Laxus would never have touched you with love, he doesn't have it in him. When you are touched that way, with love, and you will be- it will still be your first time, and the feeling will be so different, you'll forget that night with Laxus ever happened."

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Mirajane left Lucy's house, and it wasn't until she had walked two blocks away that she let out her tear.

 _ _Last one Laxus. That was it. The last tear I'll ever give up for you.__

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **That was my first time EVER writing ANYTHING M/M but once I started I got really into it because there isn't really another couple like Frest in the story. Every time I think about Mest (I'm seriously never going to bother learning how to DORANBUTT) I just think about him eating the fucking snow and I think if we ever get to know him better in the manga he's gonna be a total goober. He -is- a member of Fairy Tail after all...****

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **NEXT CHAPTER:**** ALL IN MY HEAD  
Fantasies and nightmares.


	11. All In My Head

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **OVERTURE ARC – PART 11**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** Masturbation  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:**... :'( Na- Na- NaLu?

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **CHAPTER ELEVEN – ALL IN MY HEAD****

Grey was still tired when he woke up, so he opted against getting out of bed right away. Rolling around a bit but not falling back asleep, he found his mind beginning to wander.

 _ _Juvia is completely naked and her hands are restrained above her head she is alone in a dark room and her arms are pushing her tits together__

Grey lightly runs his fingers down his chest, stopping briefly at each nipple, brushing his fingertips across his abs until he reaches the patch of coarse dark hair between his legs. Continuing to build the fantasy in his head, his eyes remain closed and he begins to trace his other hand down his body as well.

 _ _I walk into the room and unhook Juvia from the wall but her hands are still restrained and she starts begging me to put my cock in her mouth her face is all red and her lips are pouty__

Grey moves his hands down his body further and teasingly drags his fingers along the length of thickening cock which is beginning to twitch against his stomach. Wet drops of precum are beginning to form at his tip.

 _ _She puts her lips on my cock and tries to take the whole thing in I start fucking her mouth and she does the thing where she moans while she's doing it and it makes my cock vibrate__

Finally letting himself squeeze his own cock, Grey slowly starts moving his hand up and down his shaft. He brings his other hand to his mouth and sucks on his fingers. With his wet hand he starts rubbing the tip of his dick, mixing his saliva with the precum, and continues to pump his hand over his entire length.

 _ _Juvia starts saying 'please Grey fuck me I'm so wet and horny for you I want you to fill me with your amazingly huge cock' I tell her if she wants it she has to come and get it then she stands up in front of me and bends over and grabs her toes I start fucking her and she's wet and tight and she loves it__

Grey lets go of the tip of his cock and grips the covers on the bed beside him. Reaching over to his bedside table, he squirts lotion in his hand and makes an 'O' shape with his fingers, placing it at the tip of his cock. Grey pushes his cock through his fingers, covering himself in the cold lotion, then grasps himself tightly with his entire hand and jerks himself harder.

 _ _Juvia's ass jiggles in front of me and I keep pounding her she's so tight and wet on my dick and she keeps telling me to fuck her deeper and saying how big my cock is__

Grey is fucking himself hard, lifting his ass off the bed to meet his hand, clenching his toes and his fist on his bed. His eyes are still closed, and his body tenses as he starts to moan out loud.

 _ _I am fucking Juvia as hard as I can and she says 'fuck me harder Grey your cock is so thick and big' then I'm back against the wall and she is using my dick to get herself off and she's in total control she says 'please will you fill me up with your cum Grey' and I want to__

"Nnnnnng! Mmmmmm! Fuck yes, oh god Juvia. Yes! Fuck! Mmmm yes Juvia!"

Grey's cock explodes and he continues to glide his hand up and down his length, cumming in his hand and finishing himself off using his own cum as lubrication.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Grey sat up in bed and went to clean the sleep out of his eyes, accidentally touching his face with his cum hand.

"Eeeehhhhhhggg, gross."

While in the shower, Grey worried about what it meant that he was thinking about Juvia while he took care of himself that morning.

 _ _For fuck sakes man, get yourself together. You can have her whenever you want, what the hell are you doing this for. Are you trying to get hurt again?__

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Natsu and Grey had similar mornings, although their thoughts upon finishing were very different.

 _ _I can't do this anymore! I have to say something. If she turns me down, and let's face it, she probably will, at least I'll be able to stop thinking about it.__

"What do you think Happy, should I go for it?"

Yawning, Happy barely even tried to open his eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah, umm sure. Aye sir, or whatever..."

Happy had already fallen back to sleep, but that answer was good enough for Natsu.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Lucy and Natsu had similar mornings, and their thoughts upon finishing were very similar.

 _ _If I keep doing this, I'm going to drive myself crazy. If Natsu doesn't feel the same way, and there's no way he does, at least I can start trying to move on. Just like Mira said.__

Lucy didn't know how Mira was able to understand her feelings so well, but the explanation was good enough for her.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Natsu got to Fairy Tail before Lucy did. He may have finally made up his mind to say something to Lucy, but he could still use a pep talk, or at least a fight, with one of the guys to psych himself up before went through with it.

Looking around for Gajeel and not seeing him, Natsu tried to find maybe Macao and Wakaba, or even Grey, but it seemed like he would have to settle for Laxus.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Lucy spent a long time getting dressed.

She planned a big dramatic entrance, like something from a romance novel. She left her house with every ounce of confidence she could muster, but it quickly turned to anxiety the closer she got to the guild. Once she reached Fairy Tail, Lucy had to take a moment to compose herself. When she was ready, she reached out her hand towards the door and it swung open in front of her.

"Natsu!"

They both stopped for a moment in shock and looked at each other. With completely different looks on their faces, they both spoke at the exact same time.

"Natsu I need to t-"

"Fuck you Lucy."

When Natsu let go of the door and stormed away, Lucy could see Laxus through the crack as it slowly slammed shut in front of her. She didn't know for sure if Laxus was laughing, but his deep chuckle rang in her ears anyways.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Natsu walked past his house. If his head, his hands, hell- even his _eyes_ weren't on fire, he might cry.

 _Lucy doesn't owe me anything..._

 _I shouldn't have said that to her..._

 _Maybe Laxus was lying..._

But what Laxus said wouldn't stop playing over and over and over again in his head.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

"Hey Laxus. Umm... I definitely want to fight you and all that but just before I kick your ass, I was just wondering if maybe you could tell me that's it not a totally retarded idea to tell Lucy I uh, want to, you know. Be with her..."

"Ahhhahahaha! Did your balls finally drop Natsu? Geez. I'm not your hype man kid."

Natsu knew he should have gone to Laxus with the fight idea first, then the talking.

"Damn man, don't look so nervous! Chicks love confidence, hahaha. You'll be fine. Lucy is -clearly- into you."

"Really? I mean, uh... cool whatever. You're still a dick Laxus... but do you actually mean that?"

"Oh yeah. Trust me little dude. I never lie."

Satisfied, and fired up, Natsu started getting up to leave, but Laxus stopped him, having one last thing to say.

"Oh, but when, and IF, you _do_ manage to get her to suck your dick Natsu..."

Laxus looked Natsu in the eyes and smiled.

"Make sure you come back here and thank me for teaching her how to do it. Hahahahaha!"

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Natsu didn't really remember what happened between that, telling Lucy off, and ending up in front of Lisanna's house, but before he knew it, she was inviting him inside and the fire in his heart hadn't died down one bit.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **It is literally so fucking funny to me how much Grey is into himself, like you just say wow Grey you're so awesome and he's done. Hahaha. I thought it was so damn goofy writing the stuff he was imagining Juvia saying to him, but I still think it was super hot and man it was fun.****

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **NEXT CHAPTER:**** IF NOT YOU, THEN WHO? **  
**Everyone deals with heartbreak in their own way...


	12. If Not You, Then Who?

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **OVERTURE ARC – PART 12**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** Use/abuse?  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:** NaLu, oh god NaLu, I'm so sorry

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **CHAPTER TWELVE – IF NOT YOU, THEN WHO?****

Once again, Laxus was crawling into bed beside Mirajane long after she had finished her shift at Fairy Tail and come home to fall asleep.

"Mmmm, hey Laxus. Bayy-bee. I'm glad you're back. I've been thinking about all the things I want to do to that incredible cock of yours."

See, Laxus knew Mira well. And this coming from her? At this moment? A lesser man may have fallen into the trap, but not him. Hell no. Laxus knew this did not bode well.

"Miraaa... Come on nowww... Nothing happened tonight... I think you know that..."

Laxus was making record time in the 'back away slowly' department- but Mira gripped his arm, only letting him get far enough that he had gained a false sense of safety.

"No, no babe. I know. It's nothing like that. It's this..."

Mira pushed Laxus' hand to her slit, which, much to Laxus' surprise, was warm and wet.

 _ _Damn, maybe I was wrong... Fuck, no Laxus! You can't fall for this! Remember the last time. REMEMBER THE LAST TIME!__

Mira's sultry eyes burned holes into Laxus, and she guided his hand along her body. She hung her head backwards, letting her long hair hang down across her shoulders, reaching her free hand to her breast, slowly teasing at the strap of her satin night dress, making Laxus groan in agony until she finally pulled it down, exposing her absolutely perfect chest to him.

 _ _Ohhh damn. What a fucking sight- NO!__

Laxus looked at his hand, which was clearly betraying him, as it reached out to caress Mira's tits.

 _ _Dammit. I'm a weak man! Control yourself Laxus! You know this isn't going to end well for you...__

If Mira could only have heard Laxus' inner turmoil. How much sweeter it would have made this whole thing for her. When she tilted her back towards him, Mira moaned and ran her tongue across her bottom lip, thrusting herself down onto Laxus' fingers.

Laxus watched the sight unfold in front of him, felt Mira's wet hole squeezing and fucking his fingers, and her silky breast under his palm.

The moment he felt his cock begin to twitch, he was broken. Mira had won.

 _ _I guess that's it. Say your goodbyes to ol' Laxus everyone, hahaha. I'm definitely going to die tonight.__

Giving Mira a look that told her he knew exactly what she was doing, Laxus let out a loud growl and gave in. He lay down flat on his back, unbuttoned his shirt and pushed his boots off with his feet. Accepting his defeat, he sprawled out, exposing his neck to Mira, putting himself into position for her. With a smirk, she climbed on top of him, ready to begin her feast.

As much as Laxus may stretch the truth about his ability to control himself, there was no exaggeration in the control Mira had over him in bed. If Laxus had still been able to form complete thoughts, he might have wondered what sort of revenge she would enact on him this time.

Already grunting and moaning from Mira's masterful touch, Laxus undid his jeans for her and took off his shirt so that she would have easier access to his body. Mira turned the cocky dog into a puppy every single time.

"Good boy Laxus."

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Once he was inside Lisanna's house, he found himself unsure of what his plan had been in coming here. When she placed a concerned hand on his shoulder, words just started coming out.

"Lisanna, about the other night at your birthday party..."

"Oh. I'm sorry about all that Natsu, I'm so embarass-"

"Do you still want to do it?"

"sed with myself, I was just so dr- wait. What?"

"Do you still want to do, whatever it was you were gonna do to me, now?"

"Ummm, yeah. Of course I do. Come with me."

Even as he heard himself saying it, the words tasted sour and burnt Natsu's ears and tongue as they came out. Every word felt like repeating what he had said to Lucy, with every syllable he was beating her down, down to where he was. It hurt him, and right now it felt good to feel like he was hurting her.

Everything burned and ached and pulled apart. If Natsu didn't do something right now, he felt like he might never feel OK.

 _ _Lucy gave herself to Laxus. Lucy. Laxus. Not me. Taken. Laxus has a part of Lucy forever. A piece of Lucy that won't ever be mine. It was supposed to be me. It was supposed to be both us, the same, together. Only for each other. Laxus having Lucy for her first time, I wanted her so bad. It hurts so much. Why? She gave herself to him... and not me.__

His head spun out of control and Natsu just let his anger and vengeance take over and guide him. He let Lisanna guide him too, into her room, and onto her bed. And he hadn't said anything and he had no idea what he was doing but he had to stop thinking and said,

"Lisanna... can you... suck my dick? Please. I need you to."

She had this sinking feeling that she might have been misreading the situation, but Lisanna just let herself believe what she wanted, ignoring the doubts that told her she might be wrong. Just hearing those words come out of Natsu's mouth was almost as amusing as it was arousing.

 _Natsu must have just changed his mind about Lucy..._

Surely he hadn't just come over to use her? Natsu wasn't like that...

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

As demanding and forward as Laxus was with his conquests, he himself was conquered each time by Mira.

It was like the dim lamp in their bedroom was designed specifically to shine on all the right parts of her body while she rode him. She moved fast and slow, clenched herself tighter on him, faced backwards and forwards. She held his arms against the bed, and held his hands to her chest and not for one second did she tire.

"Don't make me do this Mira, give me a.. hmmmnnnnggg... ah god, give me a fucking chance."

She could force his orgasm or hold it off at will. She might finish him in a minute, reminding him of his humility, or keep him at the edge for hours upon hours until he wanted to cry. Tonight it seemed she was leaning towards the former.

"Miraahhhh, nnnnnn god Mirahhhhhh... please. Please I'm so close. Let me go longer, hnng! Mira please!"

This was exactly what Mira was waiting for. When she saw that look in Laxus' eyes, she used her transformation magic. Now fucking Laxus' cock, which was teetering on the edge of orgasm, was not Mira at all, but Lucy.

"Take advantage of me Laxus. I'm so good and innocent and pure. And drunk. Don't you just want to take that all away from me with your selfish hands?"

It was Lucy's body, but there was no mistaking Mira's voice. Laxus was pissed, but he had been so close already, what could he have done?

"Mmmiraaa... oh god fuck."

He opened his eyes and saw Lucy on his cock instead of Mira and it brought his memories of that sweet tease back all at once. Watching his first full thrust inside this new pussy, Laxus grabbed down on the thick, teen thighs on either side of his and came uncontrollably, blurting out, "Oh God fuck yeah Lucy, take my fucking cum in your virgin pussy!"

Laxus lie pitifully spent on the bed and Mira transformed back into herself.

"I guess that's it then, eh Mira?"

"You guessed right Laxus. That's it."

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

Natsu had no fucking clue what he was doing. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Lisanna did.

Natsu just sat on the edge of Lisanna's bed and watched her move in between his legs on her knees. She struggled with his pants just like last time and he felt awkward because he wasn't hard when she managed to get them undone. When Lisanna's mouth took him inside though, Natsu immediately understood.

He just watched her. Feeling this incredible warmth and wetness on him, so much better than he imagined it would be. It didn't matter whose lips they were at that point, and Natsu just stopped thinking about it, laid back and focused on the feeling.

It felt so good, getting his cock licked and sucked on, the longer she went on, the more he wanted.

Natsu grabbed Lisanna's white hair and pushed himself into her mouth further, as far as he could. Then he pulled her off. Then he pushed her head down again. And he kept doing that and it felt so fucking good he almost forgot about everything and he heard Lisanna start to moan.

Natsu pushed and pulled the warm, wet lips down on his cock and got completely lost in how good it felt. He felt himself twitching and aching to cum and when he finally did- he moaned Lucy's name. Lisanna was getting her mouth filled with cum by a guy who was moaning someone else's name and she tried to pull away but Natsu held her down until he was finished.

"Get out Natsu."

Natsu hung his head once the pleasure was over. He tried to apologize but didn't have it in him. He almost didn't even feel like he was sorry. It felt so good, so good on his cock, and so good to stop thinking just for those few minutes. He just put his hands in his pockets and walked home.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

When he closed the door behind him, Natsu went to the fridge and poured himself drink. He opened the freezer and popped two ice cubes out of the tray. He put the ice cubes in his drink, one at a time. He brought the cup to his lips and took one long sip. Then, he put the drink down on the counter and walked over to the couch. He stood in front of the couch for a moment, thinking about how it needed to be cleaned.

Then he collapsed onto the ground with his head in his hands and cried harder and longer than he had since he was a lost little kid.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **It hurt me more than it hurt you, I can assure you all of that.  
**** ** **Much gratitude if you decide to stick around.****

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **NEXT CHAPTER:**** TWO WEEKS **  
**How many hours is that?


	13. Two Weeks

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **OVERTURE ARC – PART 13**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** Yaoi, sadness  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:** NaLu

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **CHAPTER THIRTEEN – TWO WEEKS****

13 days.

13 mornings and 13 afternoons.

13 long, agonizing nights.

Lucy woke up 13 times, got dressed 13 times, ate 13 breakfasts, 13 lunches and 13 dinners. She opened the doors of Fairy Tail 13 times, and closed them 13 times. She spent 13 nights alone in her room. She half-heard 13 pep talks from Mira, the same amount from Levy, the same amount from Juvia. 13 awkward sidelong glances from Lisanna that she didn't have time to worry about. 13 evenings of going home early and staring out her window. Her eyes got so heavy that they shut on their own 13 times while Lucy lay awake until the early morning... 13 times falling asleep while she waited.

312 hours without seeing Natsu.

Eighteen thousand, seven hundred and twenty minutes. One million, one hundred and twenty three thousand, two hundred seconds. Every single one more painful than the last. Every single one spent thinking that the next would be the one that killed her.

On the 14th day, Lucy stopped counting.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

"This is getting ridiculous. I mean honestly, can you idiots not think of a single other way to try and get each other into bed?"

"Laxus-san, even Juvia knows that you are being way out of character saying that..."

Laxus just groaned and stopped watching his guild mates bustle around, cooking and pouring and cleaning in preparation for yet another party. For a moment he thought to himself about how many nights it had been since Mira moved out; he guessed it had been somewhere around a million, it felt that way. Frustrated at himself, he shook the thoughts out of his head.

"Since when do we even like these guys? Last I remember the blonde one was beating the shit out of Natsu -and- Gajeel and... oh yeah! Hahaha, now I remember why I like those two! Kinana, make sure you make the food extra good tonight! Sting and Rogue deserve nothing but the best! Hahahaha!"

"Speaking of Natsu..."

Mira whispered her next word directly into his ear using a tone that sent chills down Laxus' spine.

"... _ _Laxusss__ _..._ "

Laxus thought he could hear some kind of demonic hissing noise when she said his name, but Mira quickly switched back to her usual sweet, caring voice and addressed the entire guild.

"Has anyone had any luck figuring out where he is?"

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

"Umm, Natsu?"

Happy tried tugging at Natsu's pants to get his attention, and was granted only a brief glance. He guessed that it was as close to 'I'm listening' as he was going to get.

"Natsu, if we stay out here any longer you might kill every single vulcan in the world! I know that sounds great and all but umm... well, I just remembered this one time Levy was talking about this thing called the ego-system or something and basically the jist of it was that if all the vulcans die, then all the fish will die too, and if all the fish die..."

Happy broke down at the thought.

"Natsu! Please! Please, stop. Can't we go back to Fairy Tail! Can't we go home?"

Natsu continued fighting. His voice was deep. His eyes were black and blank just as they had been for the past 14 days.

"Happy. You can go anytime. The ego-system isn't destroyed yet, I've only killed 266 vulcans so far. That's 26 a day..."

"Na-Natsu it's not actually that many..."

"...and I won't stop until I... until I..."

"Natsu? You won't stop until you what?"

"Happy." Natsu stopped fighting for just a moment and for the first time since they had left home, he let his best little buddy really see him. Happy could barely recognize him, but finally had Natsu's full attention.

"I can't stop."

For a few seconds Natsu's eyes weren't black anymore, but they still weren't the bright, smiling green eyes that belonged on his face.

"I can't stop until I can't feel anything anymore. Happy. I don't know what to do."

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

"Oh my gosh yay! Finally! Honestly Freed I have been waiting for this moment since like, our first night together and I was talking to Mirajane and Erza and Grey and they were all saying stuff like, ohhh no Mest, you totally shouldn't ask him about that because blah blah blah reasons, but Juvia said I should go for it but then everyone else said not to listen to Juvia and so I thought maybe I shouldn't say anything about it but then I was worried that if I waited too long you might never bring it up but now you did bring up! And I'm so happy and yes!"

Freed spent the past two and half weeks falling in love with the way Mest got breathless and lost in his excitement to share thoughts, to share everything, with him.

Who was he trying to fool? Freed spent the last two and a half weeks just falling in love.

Mest had this habit of forgetting his clothes... actually Mest had this habit of forgetting his clothes -and- his shoes...

Mest forgot everything at Freed's house.

It made logical sense for Freed to just ask Mest to move in with him. At least that's what he told himself. Freed really just hated having to wait 5 whole hours, sometimes as many as 8, to see him again. So the day he finally asked the question, Freed was glad Mest seemed as ready as he was.

They both carried boxes, surprisingly few boxes actually, from one house to the other, and Mest talked. And Freed listened and laughed. And when they set down the last of the boxes inside Mest kept talking. And Freed pulled him tight to his body and kissed him hard, and Mest crumpled in his arms.

They kissed and tugged away each other's clothes until their bodies were free of those useless barriers that kept skin from touching skin. They we still standing there in the living room beside the front door, completely naked, surrounded by boxes, blinds open, and it didn't matter. They were both lost in heat and desire. Mest broke the kiss and stepped backward and knocked a box over. Freed watched Mest's face go from 'oh no!' to 'uh oh...' to a smile and laugh.

When that smile appeared across his perfect face, Freed grabbed Mest's body and draped it across one of the larger boxes, knelt to lick the place between his gorgeous legs, and entered him.

Freed pressed his stomach down against Mest's back, needing contact with as much of him as possible while he slid himself in and out, each movement feeling better than the last. He reached in front of him and grasped Mest's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, and Mest turned his face towards Freed and they kissed passionately while taking each other to heaven.

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

It didn't take long for Levy's solid script text idea to spread through the guild, and all the other guilds across Fiore. It was faster than letters and more personal than using a magic like Hibiki's or Warren's. If she would have considered selling the solid texters instead of happily sharing the process of making one- Gajeel and her would not have had to go on another job for the rest of their lives, and neither would their children or grandchildren for that matter. It didn't matter though, the idea never crossed either of their minds.

Solid texting was quickly becoming just another part of the lives of guild members across Fiore.

"Can you believe it only took two weeks for the word to spread so far Gajeel?!"

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **[Hey again Lisanna. How are you feeling today?]****

 ** **[NTB, I'm starting to realize I have nothing to be pissed at Lucy about, it's Natsu who hurt me.]****

 ** **[I know it was even shittier since you were basically in love with the guy... right?]****

 ** **[Oh god no, I mean I had a crush or whatever but I mostly just thought he was hot... I don't even know why I did now though.]****

 ** **[Well he is a pyro. *LAUGHING FACE*]****

 ** **[*LAUGHING FACE* I'm so glad we started talking.]****

 ** **[Me too. I can always kill Natsu for you if you want you know. I mean he's not even that tough I could have beaten him anytime.]****

 ** **[No, no. *LAUGHING FACE* I'm sure I'll figure out what was going on in his head eventually, if he ever turns up that is.]****

 ** **[What do you mean?]****

 ** **[He kinda took off after that day and no one has seen him since. I can't really tell anyone to go look for him though or I'd have to tell them what happened. I'm getting kinda worried actually.]****

 ** **[I wouldn't get too worked up if I were you. It's his problem. You didn't do anything besides being too good to the wrong guy. But if you want, maybe I could come to Fairy Tail and help you look for him since both of us already know what happened?]****

 ** **[OH MY GOD REALLY? That's such a good idea! We can't tell anyone what we are going to do though OK? You should think of a reason to come by tomorrow and I'll tell everyone we're going to have a party. I'm gonna go to bed now, yay! I'm so excited! See you tomorrow!]****

 ** **[Night Lisanna, sweet dreams.]****

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

"Good god man you are obsessed with that fucking thing. Does it even come out of your hand anymore? Should I get you medical attention? Someone help! He's got a stupid hunk of metal fused to his hand! How will he ever-"

"Shut up dude! It was Lisanna. She invited us to go party at Fairy Tail tomorrow so get ready. The plan is for me and her to go look for Natsu together since _ONLY ME AND HER_ know about what that dumbass did to her. I guess he took off after that and no one knows where he went."

"That. Is LITERALLY. The WORST. Pretense for a hookup I have ever heard in my life. Don't worry, I won't tell her I know. It's just, now hang on, let me make sure I'm getting this right... she's in love with this dude, goes down on him, he says another chick's name and just disappears, then you two start 'texting', she confides in you, and you fall in love with the girl, now your plan is to hook up with her... by helping her go FIND the guy she was in love with in the first place? Is this correct? You're hearing this right? Is someone watching us right now? Are we on camera? IF ANYONE IS FILMING THIS YOUR WRITING IS TERRIBLE!"

"Oh fuck off. She said she's not even in love with him anyways... Uhhhhgggg! Just shut up and go pack your bags."

"Alright there Romeo hahaha, I'm going, I'm going."

"Fro mo sou omou!"

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **That was fun!  
**** ** **Bonus points if you can guess why I chose that exact number of vulcans for Natsu to kill :)  
**** ** **Also yeah, I'm pretty sure Lisanna just invented text shorthand haha. I didn't want them to use LOL though so I imaged that they would just describe their expression. So which one of the twin dragons is into Lisanna...?****

 ** **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·****

 ** **NEXT CHAPTER:**** WHAT A PAIR **  
**2 + 2 = how many dragon slayers?


	14. What A Pair

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **OVERTURE ARC – PART 14**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** This one is basically just a tease. Alcohol, maybe yaoi?  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:** Errrrr, I think we are good

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER FOURTEEN – WHAT A PAIR**

"Hey. Psssst! Hey Gajeel. Wake up."

Gajeel moaned, snapping iron shades shut over his eyes before rolling over to turn away from the noise that was so rudely attempting to disturb his beauty sleep.

"Hey you butthead! Haha, seriously! Get up!"

Mumbling and groggy, Gajeel grumpily asked Levy what time it was.

"It's almost 1 Gajeel! So come on, open your eyes!"

"Nope. Too early. I'm not getting up yet."

Levy smacked Gajeel on the chest hard and raised her voice.

"Gajeel Redfox if you don't open your eyes and look at me right now-"

Lazily twisting his head and opening a single eye to peek at her, Levy smiled and Gajeel was quickly sitting up, suddenly wide awake.

"What do you think?"

Levy was wearing a black leather corset that stopped just above her belly button. It had a half cup top with no straps that pushed her small tits up towards her chin, barely containing them despite how tiny she was. Her hair was down, done in a centre part with light waves that grazed her shoulders, a new black streak in the bright blue framing her face. Her thin legs were covered by a pair of jet black fishnet stockings that were torn so much it looked like they had been attacked by rabid wolves. Hung on her hips was the tightest, blackest, shortest leather skirt you could imagine and beneath it, her newly bare pussy peeked out just a bit. At the place where her stockings stopped on her thighs, Levy wore two iron rings to hold them in place and they squeezed what little fat she had there tightly. Her lips were painted a deep, dark shade of red and she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Crap! The shoes! Shit, close your eyes again hang on-"

"Oh hell no. There's no fucking way I'm closing my eyes ever again."

When Gajeel sat up on the edge of the bed he wrapped his hands around Levy's waist, squeezing her tightly so that she couldn't get away, and that's when he noticed the iron bands on her wrists.

With his hands on her hips, Gajeel's thumbs touched near her belly button and his fingers met on the small of her back. He stood up in front of her, her head coming up to just below his nipples, and looked down, towering over her, hands starting to shake, and he let out a deep, loud growling noise.

Levy laughed and looked up at him. Knowing full well what she was doing to him, she wiggled her hips a bit in his hands.

Slowly, Gajeel removed one of his big shaking hands off her hip and lightly ran one finger across her entire slit. Gripping her tiny body even tighter in the hand he had left on her side, Gajeel growled louder and deeper. She was so wet his finger almost slipped right in. When he reached her clit, Gajeel went weak and tilted his head upwards, his growl sounding more like a whimper.

"So, you like it?"

Gajeel and Levy did not make it to Fairy Tail the night Sting and Rogue came to visit.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Sting and Rogue were greeted by a loud drunken cheer from everyone in the Fairy Tail guild hall. One of them seemed incredibly shy, nervous even, and the other had spent the entire train ride getting completely and utterly shit faced.

Lisanna and Mira greeted them each with a plate of food and a drink. The twin dragons thanked the girls and accepted, heading into the guild hall to begin catching up with the friends they made at the Grand Magic Games.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Natsu! I think I have an idea!"

Natsu was being surrounded by 6 pissed off vulcans with a burning smile on his face and a dark kind of excitement in his eyes.

"What is it Happy...?"

"Hang on, I'll be right back!"

Happy flew off, leaving Natsu to deal with the beasts on his own.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Good christ man, would you take a look at this fucking guy! And here I thought _I_ had an incredible body... So tell me muscles... have you ever heard of a twink before?"

Laxus spit out his drink when he heard the statement made to him by the drunken, grinning twin dragon who had just plopped down in the seat across from him.

"Hahaha! You don't say..."

Laxus maintained his amused eye contact as he put his arm up in the air to wave his hand and motion Mira over to him.

"Mira! Get the book! Where are you Freed my man, Looks I'm gonna be buying your drinks for you tonight..."

Laxus double checked the amount he had written down in Fairy Tail's betting book.

"Actually, looks like I'll be buying yours -and- your boyfriend's drinks for uh... for the rest of the foreseeable future."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **[Hey, looks like everyone is pretty wasted. They probably won't notice if we duck out now.]**

 **[Sounds good Lisanna. Where do you want to meet?]**

 **[I'm gonna tell my sister I'm going home, then I'll meet you just outside the guild OK?]**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Lucy. I'm not going to lie to you, there were times I wished it was me you were thinking about when you got that goofy ass look on your face-"

"LOKE!"

"Hang on, hang on let me finish. The thing is, he's gone. He was pissed off... no, he wasn't pissed off. Lucy, he was fucking jealous. Now why do you think that is? Why do you think he even gave a shit about whatever it was that Laxus said to him... remind me again what exactly it was that he said-"

"FORGET IT! I'm not saying anything more about that! You already know more than I wanted to tell you so just help me! You're supposed to be my friend you dirty gossip!"

Lucy punched Loke in the arm. They had spent the entire day together, and she finally opened up to him about why she was so upset. He would never have left until she did anyways. For the first time in a long time, Lucy was almost smiling.

"Ouch! Haha OK, OK. So Laxus says some mysterious sexy... it is sexy right?"

Lucy's glare made them both laugh and Loke continued.

"So why does Natsu get jealous Lucy? Why is he mad?"

"I don't know Loke, he probably thinks I'm a tot-"

"Do you want to know something that makes me feel jealous? I'll tell you. I get jealous, when some douche bag is all over my woman. And it doesn't even matter, he could be flirting, maybe he makes a comment about her that I don't like, if he even looks at her for too long! Now, if I found out the girl I loved was staring back at said douche bag? That's the kind of thing that might make me just... I don't know... take off and not tell anyone where I was going for two weeks."

"You mean, you're saying that you think... Natsu... thinks I'm into Laxus? And he's pissed because he hates Laxus right?"

"Good god Lucy. You two are fucking hopeless."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

They had been out in the forest near Fairy Tail for close to 4 hours before they saw the flames of a fire and could hear deep laughs and loud conversation.

"LISSAHHNEEEEHHHH! *Hic* HAHAHA! And is that...?"

He put his hand over his eyes as if he were trying to block out the non-existent sun and squinted at them, nearly falling off the log he was sitting on.

"RUG! HAHAHA, HEEY OL BUDDY! SAY! Wherz that shirtless blonde dude that's always with y- Wait a minute... The hell are you four doing here crashing our party anyways!"

Lisanna was completely dumbfounded. In front of her, in the middle of the goddamn woods, at 2 in the fucking morning, was Happy, Natsu, and 4 vulcans, sitting around a campfire together, surrounded by 10 of the biggest barrels of booze she had ever seen. All she could do was hang her mouth open and look at Rogue who was standing beside her, equally as astounded as she was.

"Natsu. I am going to fucking kill you."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **I'm not going to lie, when I wrote the first chapter where Lisanna is texting Rogue I actually meant it to be Sting, then as I was writing it, it just ended up not being him and I'm super happy about it now.  
** **And can I just say... hammered Natsu if my favorite character of all time now haha. He used to always mess up people's names and he doesn't do it as much anymore but I miss it.**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** PLAY IT SAFE  
Did you really think I wouldn't finish that opening lemon? ;)


	15. Play It Safe

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **OVERTURE ARC – PART 15**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** Roleplay/BDSM-ish maybe (super light)  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:** None?

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN – PLAY IT SAFE**

Gajeel finally managed to close his mouth all the way, and feeling like getting a bit of revenge, he took his hands off of Levy's hips and sat back down on the bed. Then he rested his head on his hands and rolled his eyes, giving Levy a bored look.

"Meh. It's OK I guess."

Levy's mouth just hung open and her hands dropped to her sides. After a few seconds they both smiled and chuckled at each other.

"It's the shoes isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have forgotten the shoes..."

"Yep. Definitely the shoes. I really think they would have brought this whole look together. I'm going to give it a solid, oh... 2000 out of 10 for now, but you could have done bette-"

Levy hopped onto Gajeel's lap and pushed him over onto the bed.

"Brought the look together huh? Hahaha, I knew you were paying more attention to Top Magic Model than you let on..."

Gajeel and Levy laughed and kissed until their smiles faded into need, laughs became moans, and playful punches turned into needy grasps.

"Mmmmmmmf, Gajeel. I'm so wet. Tell me what you really think... did I go too far?"

Gajeel picked Levy up in his arms, stood up, and laid her down on the bed in front of him. He looked down at her and cocked his head from side to side, eyeing her up and down, scratching his chin. She laughed as he mimicked the judge from her favourite guilty pleasure show that she forced him to watch with her, and Levy pretended to strike a few poses while laying on the bed in front of him.

"Hmmmm. Lets see... put this over here... and yep, that goes right there... now just move your head a little bit.. yes perfect. Mmmhmmm, I think that will do just fine."

Gajeel positioned Levy in front of him, legs spread apart just enough that her little slit teased his eyes from beneath her skirt. He freed one breast from her tight leather top, and for the finishing touch, fused the iron bands on her wrists together and placed them above her head.

"Alright. Now you stay just like that."

Levy laid on the bed and watched as Gajeel started to rub his big hand down the length of his cock over his pyjama pants. She watched his eyes trail across her face, down to her chest, and linger on her belly before stopping on her exposed lips. He held his cock in his hand and squeezed himself hard, and she bit her lips which made him moan.

Gajeel reached down and spread Levy's legs further apart and she pulled her knees up off the bed to give him a better view. He pulled his cock out of his pants and ate every inch of her with his eyes while he stroked himself.

Levy played along. She let out soft squeaking moans and pretended to struggle against the binds on her hands. Gajeel growled and jerked himself harder, so Levy kept going. She gently kicked at his legs as if to push him away, making sexy little noises and wiggling from side to side. When she teased her knees together to hide her pussy from him, Gajeel put his hand on Levy's knee and held her legs apart.

He looked down at her and almost couldn't believe it was real. His cock was so hard just from fucking himself while he watched her, and when she arched her back off of the bed, pushing her tits up in the air he pushed her knee down to bed and spread her apart as far as he could.

"Ahhhiii, mmm, no Gajeel. Mmmm stop..."

Gajeel pulled his hands away quickly and looked scared and worried that he had done something wrong.

Levy lifted her head off the bed and said, "what are you doing? Don't stop you idiot."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said you goof we're role playing, keep going!"

Gajeel laughed at himself and went back to sliding his hand up and down his shaft. It didn't take long for them to get into it again.

"Oh fuck Levy... shit you're so damn sexy..."

Levy kept writhing and moaning and gently trying to pull her knee out of Gajeel's grasp. Gajeel kept growling and gripping her knee and his cock tighter. He was bringing himself to the very edge watching her, and he let go of her knee and started rubbing her tight little pussy with this thumb.

"Holy shit you're wet.."

"Aiiii, no, no Gajeel..."

Levy pushed her legs together trapping Gajeel's hand.

"You better let me go Levy... mmm... spread your legs back open or you're gonna get it..."

Levy squeezed her legs together tighter and arched her back again.

"Oh, ho, ho, that's it. I warned you."

Levy laughed when Gajeel picked her up off the bed and held her in his arms so that they were face to face. They looked in each other's eyes and she smiled at him and blushed, then he smiled devilishly at her and spun her around in his arms so that her back was to his chest.

Levy's eyes popped open wider and Gajeel plunged her down onto his cock, sliding into her easily thanks to her dripping wet pussy, then pulled her back off again. He bent Levy forwards, wrapped his strong arm under her stomach to hold her up, grabbed her bound hands and held them behind her back, and started pulling and pushing her whole body on and off his cock.

He didn't have to move at all, he just held her up off of the ground and slid her tight little gash along his length, squeezing her tiny ass against him each time he pulled her back.

"God you're wet... you like watching me jerk off to you don't you?"

"Mmmhmmm, ahhh! Yes. Yes I like it Gajeel! Please fuck me harder..."

Gajeel had to take a moment to collect himself, he wasn't ready for this to end.

"Well since you teased me so much, maybe I should tease you-"

"No! Nnnnnnng... no please Gajeel. Please let me cum on your cock."

"Mmm, fuck Levyyyy..."

Gajeel paused to try and hold off his orgasm a little longer, but he still hadn't quite mastered that technique yet.

"Fuck Levy mmm yes! Hnnnnng yeah fuck, fuck, ahhhhhh fuck!"

Gajeel spun Levy around on his dick so that she was facing him, hands gripping her little ass, and he pushed his cock inside her while lifting and dropping her pussy onto him hard. He couldn't play tough anymore and he fucked her and fucked her until his cock started to explode inside her.

When Levy felt his cock pulsing in her pussy she tensed up on Gajeel's dick and let him pull her to orgasm as well.

"Ahhhh! Yes Gajeel yes! Yes god! Cum in me baby, ahhhh!"

They cried out together and when Gajeel's cock stopped pulsing and Levy's pussy stopped twitching they smiled and kissed.

Gajeel sat Levy down on the bed and ran out of the room, came back with a big glass of water and got in bed beside her. They lay together in bliss for a long moment, when Gajeel cleared his throat.

"Yep. You really should have gotten the shoes."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Will you fucking quit it already! If you try to burn me, EITHER OF US- one more time I swear to Mavis I will drop you off the edge of a god damned cliff!"

Sting definitely would have made fun of Rogue if he had seen how Lisanna made him smile like an idiot every time she swore.

"Nuh, noooooo Liss anny! Don do that I promise I promise I'll be good. Fer reallys this time. *hic* Hahaha."

Natsu looked at Happy and winked obnoxiously, made a tiny flame appear at the tip of his finger, and touched Lisanna's arm with it.

"Aiiiiiieeeeeee! You shithead!"

Lisanna dropped the arm that she had been holding up, causing Natsu to put his entire weight on Rogue and knock them both over.

"Pfffffffffft, haha sorry there Rag! Didn't see you there buddy hahaha!"

Rogue stood up and left Natsu laying flat on his back on the ground.

"Oh yeah. Nope, you don't even have to ask. Just, don't even worry about it. Go ahead, you can kill him. I won't tell anyone, hell, I'll help you hide the idiots' body."

Rogue laughed. Every second he spent with Lisanna he found himself falling for her harder. She was gorgeous and smart, kind and loving to everyone, and she was making him laugh all night. Even when she didn't mean too- just seeing that cute, soft looking girl, swearing like a sailor was hilarious on it's own.

"Oh that won't be necessary. I can just pull his body into the shadows and no one will ever be able to find him."

Rogue's heart skipped a beat when she laughed at his attempted joke.

"Uh hey up there... hey Broom and Lisanna-"

"THAT DOESNT EVEN SOUND LIKE ROGUE YOU DICK!"

"Geeeez harsh, are you hearing this *hic* Happy? Whenn id she get so mean?"

"I dnno Natsyy, she's scaaarrryyyy... *hic*"

Natsu and Happy both lay on the ground holding their stomachs and laughing at their own stupidity.

Rogue and Lisanna had their arms crossed, looking over the two drunken idiots with the same question running through their minds,

"Are we really sure we can't just leave them here?"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"You know, I'm not 100% against the idea, you just came on so strong man! I'm delicate! And pure! You can't just manhandle me with your words like that, I'm not a piece of meat you know! Hahaha, if I ever decide to play for that team Sting, I promise you will be first up to bat. Hahahaha!"

Sting seemed drunkenly unimpressed with Laxus' denial and scoffed before getting up and sliding in between Cana and Erza, wrapping an arm around each, and beginning to try and work his magic on them.

"Very cute Laxus."

Laxus looked up. Mira was standing over him with the last tray full of cups she had to get washed before her shift was over piled in her hands.

"Geez, are you seeing this Mira? Look at him over there, tossing me to the side for two other women so quickly... who does he think he is?"

Mira laughed and a tiny smile crept across her face.

"That nice to see Mira. I've missed it."

"Laxus. Don't, we can't get into this a-"

"No, no it's fine," Laxus scratched the back of his head. "I just thought that since neither of was seeing anyone yet..."

"Uh well, that's not entirely true.. you see because last ni-"

The doors of Fairy Tail swung open loudly and immediately every pair of eyes in the room were focused on that one person.

"I'm back! Get over here Cana... and you too Mira."

Laxus felt his eye start to twitch when he saw the wink that followed Mira's name.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **So, I think it is super funny to have Lisanna be cursing all the time since she is Mira's little sister and she basically looks like a literal angel... when I started writing this story I knew I didn't want to be mean to Lisanna but I also wasn't sure how she would fit in. Now that I have started developing her though I really really like writing her! Oh and Sting too, he just ended up being bi/pansexual and now I have a really fun chapter planned for him in the next arc. ;)  
** **Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be the end of the OVERTURE ARC so get ready!**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** WAY TOO CLOSE  
Everything collides


	16. Way Too Close

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **OVERTURE ARC – FINAL PART**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** Alcohol, glorious, glorious love-love  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:** Gruvia... just kidding ;)

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN – WAY TOO CLOSE**

 _Now I remember the sound that woke me up last night..._

Gildarts finally allowed the grumpily scowling Cana, and shyly smiling Mira out of his tight extravagant hug and began making his rounds of the guild hall. Loud, dramatic, and cheerful as ever.

Once everyone managed to settle their excitement over his return, Gildarts accepted a beer from Mira with a wink, and went to sit down with the only person he hadn't stopped to greet yet.

"LAXUS! What's up you rowdy dog you! How are things going with the ladies big guy?"

Laxus could not possibly have been less impressed by the noogie he received at that moment.

"Uh oh! Salty I see! Heh, what's the matter kiddo? Not happy to see me?"

Laxus noticed Mira watching their encounter out of the corner of her eye. He put on the biggest, most glowing smile he was capable of, ignored whoever it was that mentioned he looked "creepy" and "way out of character," and made sure to raise his voice _just_ loud enough so that Mira would be able to hear him.

"What kind of question is that old man? Hahaha! Ladies? Psssshhhht, I learned from the best didn't I?"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Alright Natsu, up you go. We're almost there."

Lisanna and Rogue hoisted Natsu up off the ground once again, pulling his arms over their shoulders in an attempt to drag him the last few feet to Fairy Tail.

"Oh my god you fat fuck! You're completely dead weight! At least _try_ to help us out here!"

Lisanna turned to look at Rogue with that exhausted, annoyed, pissed off... astoundingly beautiful expression he had come to love during their adventures that night.

"We can kill him as long as we get him back safely first, right? I mean, the karma will even itself out?"

"I'm fairly certain that if we just kill him now, the karmic scale will end up heavily tipped in our favour."

"Happy, *hic* are you heard what ther sayn about you?!"

Rogue and Lisanna laughed while Natsu and Happy resumed singing. Loudly, badly, and above all, drunkenly.

The good part of the whole fucked up situation, was that all four of them could laugh as Natsu and Happy attempted to remember all of the words to Gajeel's songs, and watching them goof around helped Lisanna remember why she cared about this idiot so much in the first place. The hardest part was over, and Fairy Tail finally came into view.

"I've never been happier to see those doors. Come on Natsu, Happy, lets get you inside."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Loke, you're a good friend. I'm really glad you held me against my will and forced me to talk to you tonight."

"Ouch! Haha, so I'm the bad guy huh? ...You know Lucy... you've got a lot more friends than just me. Didn't you say there was a party happening at Fairy Tail tonight?"

"Oh yeah! Sting and Rogue were supposed to... oh. It's probably way to late to-"

"Are you kidding me Lucy? We're talking about the same Fairy Tail right? Big wooden doors? Pervy old man with short legs... gets destroyed all the time?"

Lucy and Loke laughed, deciding that one drink tonight at the guild would probably be good for her. This sulkiness was getting out of control.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Mmmm, Grey-samaaaaahhh."

"Juvia, mmmmm."

In the small single-person washroom of Fairy Tail, Grey and Juvia were getting tangled up in each other while the party carried on just outside the door.

In the room was a short wooden bench. It was normally used to hold towels or magazines, but right now Juvia was pushing Grey onto it, and his back against the wall.

"Mmmmff, so sexy..."

Grey's smile, his half lidded eyes, the way his slouch made him look so perfectly confident... Juvia was once again completely in awe of how one person could make another feel so much at the exact same time.

Things were actually going well lately. Grey didn't even make that face when she showed up at his house unannounced anymore. He even slept the whole night with her, _twice_ , without trying to sneak away before she woke up.

Juvia felt sexy. More than just sexy... Juvia felt confident when Grey looked at her now. Which is why she had recently found the nerve to have a few conversations with Cana, learning some new tricks that she might just try out tonight.

After pushing Grey onto the bench, Juvia stood in front of him and let her hair down. He noticed how much longer it was getting as it fell down her back. She unbuttoned her shirt and slid her hand underneath it. When Grey reached out to pull her towards him, she pushed his hands away and made him keep them on his lap.

Juvia continued to slowly undress herself in front of him, and Grey knew exactly what she was doing. The heat from their bodies raised the temperature in the small room and he watched her skin flush and small drops of sweat start to run down her body. As he watched the drops trail down her neck, over her chest, and lose their speed on her stomach, he thought back to the number of times he fantasized about this exact thing happening.

Juvia turned her back to Grey and slowly pulled her baby blue thong down over her ass, her legs, and then, bending down to almost touch her toes, she pulled it off her feet and tossed it away.

Grey was completely naked when she turned back around.

Neither of them were surprised.

"You can touch yourself Grey-sama, it looks like you want to..."

Juvia was right. Grey moaned at her words, and again when he started touching himself.

 _I've been waiting so long for you to take control of me Juvia..._

Juvia ran her hands down the entire front of her body, sliding across her tits with a stop at each of her nipples, moving down to pinch her waist, and farther, lingering on her thighs. The wet drops that were now spread over her skin made her body glow and Grey took note, feeling his own hand begin to tease its' way across his heated chest and abs while he continued to fuck his hard length with the other. Juvia tilted her head back and pushed two fingers inside herself, getting hotter, and wetter, when she heard Grey moan at the sight.

She turned her back to him again and bent forwards, this time actually grabbing her toes. Before she was able to start sliding her hands up the backs of her legs- a move she learned from Cana- Juvia's little experiment was over.

Grey felt his arousal weakening his eyelids as Juvia bent forwards in front of him, like his eyes couldn't handle taking in any more of her. She was literally making his fantasies a reality. Grey reached out, tightly grabbed onto her hips, and pulled her down hard onto his begging cock.

Grey lifted her up, hands gripping her ass, desperately pulling Juvia onto and off of his shaft, moaning, growling, and closer to orgasm each time her body collided with his. They were completely unaware of what was happening outside of the room, but the warmth and the steam, and their breathless need and their closeness, made them whisper.

"Ahhh god Juvia, god you feel so good."

"Harder Grey-sama, mmm please. Harder."

He stopped himself just in time, and lifted her all the way off of his cock. He twitched and dripped with her wetness, until he spun her around, she placed her legs on either side of him, and he plunged her body down onto his again.

The tiny room was filled with fog. Their moans and sighs drowning out the noise of everyone and everything that was not the two of them. Ice and water, grinding themselves against each other with frenzied rises and falls, fighting for their own and each other's climax.

They keep going. They graze each other's skin with their fingertips, and grip it tightly in their hands. Juvia leans back on Grey's legs and rocks slower, and Grey pulls Juvia into his chest thrusting deeper and harder.

Grey tells Juvia "I'm going to cum."  
Juvia tells Grey "wait," because she is close too.  
Grey says "I can't, it's too much," and he cries out.  
Juvia gasps and presses herself against him, vibrating.  
Grey is still filling her, releasing and growling and he says "you're beautiful when you cum."  
Juvia is still grinding against him, tensing and whimpering and she says "I love your cock."  
Grey is in the final throes of his orgasm and he responds, "I love you too."  
Juvia cums harder and screams "I love you Grey," over and over and over again until are both so absolutely spent that they fall against each other breathless.

Juvia thinks that life is perfect in this moment.  
Grey thinks that he just allowed himself to get way too close.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The guild hall was interrupted by two loud noises.

The doors of Fairy Tail opening, and Natsu being flung onto the ground by Lisanna and Rogue.

Would you believe Natsu, Grey, Laxus _and_ Gildarts were all in the hall at the exact same time, all four of them totally wasted, and Fairy Tail was completely silent? Well it was!

For a moment.

Oddly enough, it was actually Natsu, still face-down on the floor, who started laughing first. It wasn't long before everyone who was still conscious joined in, last of those being Rogue and Lisanna of course.

For what would, with _any_ luck at all, be the last time, Rogue and Lisanna helped him to his feet and Natsu drunkenly stood up, eyes closed tightly in laughter, to pointlessly attempt dusting himself off. Once Natsu managed to catch his breath from laughing so hard, he slowly opened his eyes.

Even Jet would have had a difficult time getting to the middle of the room, up onto the table, and in Laxus' face as quickly as Natsu did.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Hahaha! Hurry up Loke! Everyone is going to be passed out before we get there!"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU LAXUS YOU DICK! I SWEAR IF YOU EVER-"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"...ahahaha, and then he was like, no! Please lady don't-"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"...SO DON'T EVEN TRY AND TELL ME THAT YOU DIDNT-"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"...I know right? Hahaha, because then everyone else tried to-"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"...IRE DRAGONS IRON FI-"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Na- Natsu?"

"Oh... hey Luce."

Things got much quieter in the Fairy Tail guild hall after Natsu threw up and collapsed on the table.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **My god. That. Was so much. DAMN FUN! This was far and beyond my favourite chapter ever ever ever and hope I it reads the way it sounds in my head.  
** **Next chapter the HEREAFTER ARC starts! It's going to be a shitload of fun... for me anyways. ;)**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** OUT LOUD  
It sounded different in my head...


	17. Out Loud

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **HEREAFTER ARC – PART 1**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** None?!  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:** I'm sorry.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – OUT LOUD**

 _Natsu,_

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _Attn: M. Dragneel,_

 _FLAME BRAINED FREAK,_

"Uhhhhhg! He probably doesn't even know how to read!"

"Of course I know how to read Lucy."

"Ahhhhhiiiiiii!"

Lucy screamed like a banshee when she heard Natsu's voice right beside her ear. She had been so concentrated on trying to write down her thoughts to him, that she hadn't even heard him come in through her window, trip over a shoe that was lying on the floor, come up behind her and stand over her shoulder watching her crumple up pieces of paper with his name on them.

"Shit Lucy! Not so loud... and I suggest you go with the first one, it's much more personal than the second or third options, and uh... not as mean as that last one..."

For a few sweet moments, two old friends, best friends, just stood together in a room.

Neither of them were hurt. There was no confusion or questions or anger or jealousy... or longing. They just _were_. In those brief seconds, it was just Lucy, and just Natsu, and they could both feel the familiar "us against the world," and the "we can do anything together," even the "nothing else matters when I'm with you," as if it didn't all just go to shit. Like there were no secrets, no hiding. Like the past two weeks never happened at all.

Whichever one of them it was that broke eye contact first, set fire to the floodgates and threw in a handful of dynamite with it, just to make sure the job was done.

"DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHAT THE **FUCK** IS WRONG WITH YOU NATSU!?"  
 _God I fucking missed you._

"I DONT KNOW LUCY, DO YOU WANT TO TELL **ME** WHY THE FUCK YOU'RE KEEPING SECRETS FROM YOUR PARTNER?! SUPPOSEDLY YOUR 'BEST FRIEND'!?"  
 _I'm so sorry Lucy, I missed you so much._

"I DONT KNOW WHAT THE **HELL** YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU PSYCHO!"  
 _I needed you so bad. I needed my best friend._

"OH GEE, I DONT KNOW LUCE! MAYBE SOMTHING ABOUT YOU AND A CERTAIN BLONDE DICKHEAD... **FUCKING** IN THE GUILD HALL?!"  
 _Let me take it all back, let me take every second back, please._

"AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NATSU! I NEVER **FUCKED** LAXUS!"  
 _I wanted it to be you Natsu. I was looking for you, I wanted to tell you..._

"WELL THAT'S NOT WHAT HE TOLD **ME**! WHAT WERE YOU **THINKING** LUCY! LAXUS IS A FUCKING TOOL! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT!"  
 _Why couldn't he have been me Lucy? I thought I was gonna die if I kept it in any longer..._

"WELL HE **EXAGGERATED** THEN! BESIDES! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE IT OK FOR YOU TO TELL ME OFF AND THEN TAKE OFF WITHOUT SAYING **ANYTHING** TO ANYONE?!"  
 _... that I'm in love with you Natsu. Every part of you._

"WELL I DON'T REALLY **KNOW** OK! I GUESS IT JUST TOOK ME BY SURPRISE FINDING OUT THAT MY **BEST FRIEND** COULD BE SO DAMN STUPID!"  
 _...and I think I still might, because I love you Lucy. No matter what._

"OH **I'M** THE STUPID ONE!? GAH! I FUCKING **HATE** YOU SOMETIMES NATSU!"  
 _God I'm such an idiot._

"OH NO! DOES THAT MEAN I WON'T GET INVITED TO YOUR **WEDDING**? OR HAS THAT ALREADY **HAPPENED**!?"  
 _Why am I so fucking dumb._

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It had been a long, long time since Laxus had to resort to jerking himself off.

He wasn't about to start now.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaand CUT! OK then! Well done you two, great job! Nice work today everyone. Oh? What's that Susan? No, no of course! You go on ahead and leave, I think we're gonna finish up here early today. Can I have everyone off the set please? That means you too Steve ya goofball! Go on you, hahaha yes, yes. You have a good weekend too, tell Linda I said hi, mmhmmm, good night!"

Finally. After all of the shouting and swearing there was something Lucy and Natsu could agree on.

Loke had officially lost his god damn mind.

They both just stood there and watched him, walking around Lucy's room, smiling and pointing and pretending to schmooze with no one, both of their mouths just hanging open, completely bewildered.

"Oh goodness me! You two seem strangely confused! See, here I was, just popping in to see how the reunion was going, when all of a sudden I couldn't help but think- we must be on a movie set! Because there is no possible way in hell that you could both _actually_ be **THIS FUCKING STUPID IN REAL LIFE!** LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO SUSAN AND STEVE! THEY HAVE FAMILIES YOU KNOW! NOW THEY HAVE TO GO HOME AND LOOK INTO THIER CHILDRENS' EYES KNOWING THAT SOMEDAY THEY MIGHT GROW UP TO BE EMPTY HEADED **DUMBASSES** LIKE THE TWO OF YOU!"

Loke caught his breath and dropped his goofy director act, shaking his head and resting his hands on his knees. When he tipped his head up to look back at Lucy and Natsu, Loke noticed that neither of them had moved a muscle since he appeared in the room. It was almost unbelievable how still they were. Completely frozen mid screaming match with their jaws nearly touching the floor. The three of them just stood there staring at each other for a moment, until Natsu and Lucy each raised an eyebrow and slowly turned to look at the other as if to ask, "what in the fuck did I just watch?"

Then, at the exact same, the three of them all but collapsed on top of each other, laughing so hard they were nearly in tears.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Laxus pulled a very old, very _thick_ pocketbook from the bedside table in his old room at his grandfather's house where he had been staying. Blowing on the cover, he rubbed away the dust to reveal the book's title, written in his very own 15 year old handwriting,

 _fairies im gonna bang sumday,  
_ _by AwesumLaXus69_

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Loke seemed to be successful in calming down the fight between Lucy and Natsu. So he stuck around to watch them as they finally started making up. Also there was tea. So really, Loke was still there sitting on Lucy's couch for Natsu and Lucy's make up, to make sure things didn't get too heated again, and the tea.

"Natsu, shit. I'm sorry you know... I just missed you and no one knew where you went and you told me off and I just-"

"Luce? I fucked up. You can do whatever you want. I guess even that sparky fuckwad if you really want to-"

"Goddamnit Natsu I SAID I didn't fu-"

"Hey now you two... play nice..."

"OK OK OK. I guess I just kind of assumed..." Fire rose in Natsu's eyes. "Whatever! That doesn't matter. What matters is I'm a jerk, and I'm sorry, and I swear that will never happen again. I missed you too Luce."

When he watched his friends' smiles _finally_ start creeping across their faces, it wasn't the relaxed sighs or the embrace that got Loke thinking. It was their eyes. These two might have actually _physically_ torn each other apart not 15 minutes ago if he hadn't showed up, and now look at them. He saw Lucy last night. He was with her all day and not once did her eyes look like that. Even when managed to get her to smile, even when he convinced her to go to Fairy Tail, there was never anything close to that look. Even Natsu...

Loke held back a small gag.

 _Uhg, oh god no don't think about that. Man he was fucked up last night. I mean shit, he looked like some kind of dark, evil, terrifying... drunk as fuck DEMON! How is he even standing right now?_

"Natsu! How the fuck are you standing right now?"

"Shut the hell up Loke! We're trying to talk! And quit drinking all my damn tea or I'm going to kick you the hell out of my house and let Gajeel eat your key!"

 _Geez, rude much... you'd think the person who got these two lovebirds back together might earn himself a little gratitude... Shit. Look at them. They really do love each other. So that's what it looks like._

"Natsu I'm glad you're back, and honestly I have to admit seeing you hammered at Fairy Tail last night was actually pretty funny... like I seriously wish you could have seen everyone's faces, Laxus actually seemed kind of scared! Hahaha... but I still don't really get it. Like, you honestly care -that- much that I would hook up with him? I mean, I was hammered, I didn't even remember it happening."

Natsu had the perfect line prepared for anything that might come up when he went over to Lucy's house that morning. Now was a very bad time for every single one of those lines to suddenly disappear.

"Uhh, yeah... I know that, it's just! Umm... well, see... you know, the thing is! That, errr... Laxus is just, uh-"

*Sip*

"Ummm! Uhh! Errr! HE WAS FUCKING JEALOUS LUCY!"

 _God these two! I can't even stand it! Wasting all of that time. Damn fools. All that love, all those sparkles and twinkles and warmth and tingles and love and...  
_ _Shit.  
_ _I need to get myself a fucking girlfriend._

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Oh Grey-sama! It's me! Juvia! I brought you something! And Juvia didn't even sneak into your house the back way like she normally doe-"

The door in front of Juvia swung open.  
Grey was naked.  
Juvia was not surprised.  
Juvia smiled.  
Grey said a few words.  
Juvia stopped smiling.  
The door in front of Juvia swung closed.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

When Juvia got back home to Fairy Hills, she managed to prevent herself from spending the entire night crying by trying to figure out exactly what it was that Grey was saying when they talked on his doorstep that day.

 _Try new things? What does that even mean?_

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **I am literally so, so sorry. For just everything. All of it. OK... I'm really not. This arc is going to be a whoooole lot of fun, so stick around! If you dare... MWA! MWAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH!  
** **I promise there won't be another lemon-free chapter for a while. :)**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** TRY NEW THINGS  
You know that one girl... the one who does the wood stuff? Yeah, the freak.


	18. Try New Things

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **HEREAFTER ARC – PART 2**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS:** BDSM kinda?  
 **SHIPPER WARNINGS:**?

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – TRY NEW THINGS**

 _Hmmmm, nope... already done that... hahaha! Already done THAT a bunch of times... whew! Not gonna try that one again! Hahaha... ohhhh... yeah. That's a new one... let's try that. Hahaha!_

Laxus flipped through the pages of his book, reminiscing over names until he came upon one that hadn't been crossed off yet.

 _ **Laki O - freaky wood chick, glasses are hot, possibly into whips and shit?**_

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Juvia? Joooooviaaaaa? OPEN THIS DOOR YOUNG LAD-"

"Erza-san?"

Erza had this way of making anyone and everyone feel comfortable enough to talk to her.  
Well, comfortable might not exactly be the word, but she could get them talking is the point.

"... then when Juvia went to see Grey-sama today, he- he said..."

Juvia did an incredible impression of Grey. Truly spot on.

"Juvia, we need to take a break. You need to stop coming by here for awhile. I'm going on a job, I won't be back for a few days. While I'm gone, maybe you should think about trying some new things. Make some new friends, or something."

"Juvia, I can see why you might feel hurt. But Grey is just... a stupid, stupid boy and HE WILL PAY FOR EVERY TEAR THAT FALLS ACROSS YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"No Erza-san no no! You can sit down. Juvia is... not exactly surprised. Grey-sama might try and push me away sometimes... most of the time, but that doesn't mean Juvia doesn't know his heart. I know Grey-sama loves Juvia, and he is afraid. But Erza-san..?"

"What is it, anything at all I can and will ta-"

"Erza-san... where does Juvia draw the line?"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Sooo, Lucky...-"

"Laxus, I'm wondering, are you _actually_ attempting to hit on me, using the wrong name?"

"Well I wouldn't say attempting... more like succeeding, right? Hahaha! In all these years, you really think I haven't noticed you staring at me over those cute ass glasses... Laki. Hahaha."

"Can someone help me out over here? There's a pervert begging for me to break his nose and I just don't know if I have it in me right now-"

Laxus laughed and whispered something in Laki's ear.

"Oh ummm, never mind everyone! Ehhh, false alarm on the ummm, the pervert... thing... oh fuck it. Hurry up. We're going to my room."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Mira watched as Laxus followed Laki out of the guild hall.

 _Pfffffft. Have fun with that one Laxus. And don't think I didn't notice that look. Your stupid plan isn't going to work... haha, EXPECIALLY not that one._

"Mira!"

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry Lisanna. I'm listening, go on."

"OK! So, we get back here and that whole thing with Natsu happens, you remember _that_ obviously hahaha! Then I figured, you know, we spent the whole night together and we've been texting and stuff so I really thought we might... _you know_... but then right as I'm going to make a move or whatever he says him and Sting have got to leave. So I'm thinking, crap! But at I can get one of my signature "see ya later... wink wink" steamy kisses in... anyways I walk over to him, getting ready to plant this thing on him... and he fucking bows. Literally! How stupid am I? Thinking, oh finally, a good guy! He's not a creep, he's not clueless, he's not with someone else, not to mention he's super fucking cute... and he's what, GAY? Onee-chan, why does this always happen to me?"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Christ man calm down. It's not that big a deal... oh my god. It is a big deal, isn't it?!"

"OH! NOT THAT BIG A- Not that big a deal Rogue? YOU BOWED! My god man, she's gonna think... oh shit. She's gonna think you're gay. Yep, 100%, she definitely thinks you're gay now."

"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck. I know! It's the worst thing ever I should just... change my name or, or move out of Fiore, I could get a haircut and then-"

"Give me that stupid text thing."

"What!? Hell no! ...Why?"

"Give me it you idiot, do you want to hook up with this chick or not?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I want to date her and bring her flowers and cook for her and just like, hang out with her too-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Romeo. All that stuff can come _after_ she knows you wouldn't rather be fucking her brother. Oh, speaking of her brother though..."

"Dammit Sting focus! Here. Take it. And DON'T make me regret it."

As soon Rogue saw the look on Sting's face when the solid texter was in his hands, he regretted it. More so when he heard the devilish laugh.

Sting plopped down on the chair beside Rogue and started typing away. It wasn't longer than 5 minutes before he handed it back, grinning.

"Here you go man. You're welcome."

"Oh god. What did you-"

Rogue looked down at the text in front of him.

 **[Mmm, I'm so wet now. Are you touching yourself too?]**

"Ahhh! What the fuck man! What did you-"

He looked down again as more text popped up.

 **[Are you imagining my tongue running up and down your cock? Getting your head all wet with my mouth?]**

"-do... Why, yes Lisanna, yes I am."

Sting called out to Rogue as he watched him head upstairs to his room, solid texter in hand.

"Good luck brother! You owe me!"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 _Ohhhhhhh. Sssshhhhhhhit._

Rumours of the kinds of things one might find in Laki's room could be heard around Fairy Tail from time to time, and when Laxus read her name in his book that morning, he thought to himself,

 _Hey, nothing wrong with a bit of kink. Hahah!_

This however... this was much more than a little kink.  
This was piles, upon piles, upon mountains of kink.

"I had no idea you were into this kind of thing Laxus, I've had to find men outside of Fairy Tail before now."

"Uhhh, heh heh, yeah... me neither Laki..."

"In the dungeon, you will refer to me as mistress, pet."

"Wh-what?"

Before he could either realize what he had gotten himself into, or attempt to get the hell out of there, Laxus was restrained, hands and feet, cuffed to a big wooden X he hadn't noticed was behind him.

"Yep, ohhhh k. Shit."

Laki walked up to Laxus and tore his shirt open. She started to lick and nibble at his nipples, his pecs, his abs, and all the way down to just above his jeans.

"Haha, yeah, that's more like it- Ahhh! SHIT!"

You wouldn't call what Laki did that time a 'nibble' exactly.

"Don't speak when you aren't ordered to. You may be a nearly perfect specimen of the male body Laxus, but you're sadly still dumb as rock."

"HEY! OW! Fuck, aren't we supposed to have a safe word or something?"

"Oh my goodness of course of course. Lets see, what should our safe word be..."

"Uhh how about stop-"

"Oh please, you'll be begging me to stop before we even get started... how about... Gildarts?"

"What the fuck!?"

"What!? It's the first thing I thought of since he showed up last night, does it not suit you he-"

"No, no it's fine. Lets just get this over with."

"Don't sound so excited pet. I have a feeling you're going to like this."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"You've been hanging around here a lot more often Loke, what gives? You trying to get free booze? Or have you already banged all the chicks on your home planet?"

"Dammit Cana I'm not a fucking alien how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You look like an alien to me."

"What the hell does that mean!? I'm just here to you know... find the love of my life. Think it might be you, gorgeous?"

Loke's eyes twinkled as he kissed the back of Cana's hand.

She laughed and dumped a beer on his head.

 _Ok then. NOT CANA. Love of life... definitely... not Cana..._

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Ahhhhh fuck, I don't get it. Why am I so fucking hard? Fffffuck, oh god stop, no. No don't stop. Ahhh, OW!"

Laki was standing in front of Laxus, gripping his cock hard, really hard, and running her nails down his chest, leaving scratch marks that left behind the tiniest drops of blood.

She relished in his reaction, and pressed her body against his, placing his cock between her legs. She continued to scratch and bite his arms and his chest, as she slid his length between her wet pussy lips.

It had been a few days, alright? Don't judge him.

"Oh fuck, fuck. I need to cum so bad, let me put my fucking cock in you."

"Beg for it. And don't be rude about it or you'll get nothing."

"Fuuuuccckkkk! Please! Please let me fuck that wet fucking pussy- OW!"

" _That_ was rude. If you want to cum, ask nicely."

"Oh god dammit please, please let me cum. I'm begging you."

"Begging who...?"

"What? OW! Fuck! Mistress! God dammit! Please let me fucking cum, mistress."

"That's better."

Laki stopped rubbing herself along Laxus' soaking wet cock for just a moment, and allowed him to slip inside her. Immediately he growled and pushed his ass as far out from the wooden thing he was cuffed to as possible, desperately trying to fuck Laki as deep as he could while she she teasingly pulled away from him.

As soon as she let him get as deep as he could, she bit his neck and he came.

He came really, really hard.

"Hahaha. Perfect. I knew you would like this. Now. Moving on to phase 2..."

Laxus looked up, breathless as he heard Laki using her Wood Make magic.

"Oh fuck no. Gildarts. GILDARTS!

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **You are -really- thought I was that mean? Come on now... :) Sorry this one was really short. The next one will be a bit longer.  
So much more fun stuff to come. Hope you stick around and enjoy!**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** MISSING OUT  
What does he have that I don't?


	19. Missing Out

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **HEREAFTER ARC – PART 3**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Just some good ol' fashioned lemony goodness.  
** **SHIPPERS DON'T GET WARNINGS ANYMORE! For now... ;)**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER NINETEEN – MISSING OUT**

 **[And after you sit me down on your bed?]**

 **[That's when the fun really starts...]**

 **[Is that so? Just sitting on a bed doesn't seem all that exciting to me. What kind of fun could I possibly have there?]**

 **[Well first I would have to take off every piece of clothing you had on.]**

 **[Uh oh, I hope it isn't cold in your room.]**

 **[Oh it's not. In fact it's so not cold, that I'd have to take my clothes off too.]**

 **[Hmmm, maybe sitting on a bed is fun after all... I hope you aren't taking those clothes off too quickly.]**

 **[Of course not! I'm going very, very slowly.]**

 **[And what comes off first?]**

 **[Well first I lift my shirt up, and slowly run my hands up my body. Should I take it all the way off?]**

 **[I've never been so sure of anything in my life.]**

 **[So when I'm standing in front of you topless, what does that make you want to do to me?]**

 **[Things I don't even know the correct term for.]**

 **[Start with the easy stuff.]**

 **[Seeing you there, makes me want to reach out and pull you closer to me. It makes me want to have my lips on every part of your body at the same time.]**

 **[And does it make your cock hard, looking at me?]**

 **[Very.]**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Natsu! Happy! Are you guys alright?!"

"Hell yeah Lucy, we're all fired up! Right Happy?"

"Aye sir!"

 _Ehhhhhg. I can almost hear it in my head. Stupid pyro and his stupid cat. Stupid- eh Lucy isn't stupid I guess... although she is into Natsu... stupid making me feel like I'm missing out._

"Loke! Stop thinking so hard, it looks as though you are in agony. If you'd like, I could knock you unconscious. In my experience this is a surefire way to clear one's mind of troubling thoughts-"

"NO! Oh please god no Erza. Although..."

Loke slid from his side of the table to Erza's, wrapped his arm around one of her shoulders, and took her hand delicately in his own. He put on that golden, twinkle eyes look that he had down to an art from his years of womanizing, looked her right in the eye and said,

"You're right Erza, I am in agony. Agonizingly searching for the love of my life. Strong, beautiful woman like yourself, fantastic birthing hips... I think I may have just found her."

The extra twinkles Loke mustered in his eyes for his delivery of that last line made him look younger, sexier, and significantly dreamier. What his twinkle eyes did _not_ do, was provide any kind of defensive bonus against getting punched in the face.

If Loke had been thinking instead of laying unconscious on the ground, he might have realized that this was obviously the only possible outcome of his plan, and perhaps he wasn't the best judge of who was, and who was not, stupid. Unfortunately, when he woke up on the floor of Fairy Tail an hour later he simply thought,

 _Nope. It's not Erza either._

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

There were people in Magnolia who might call Happy 'useless' or even 'nonessential' to the Fairy Tail guild. "What can he even do besides blab?" they might say, or "he's a cat, he's blue, he talks, but mostly he is just annoying." In fact, people in Magnolia definitely _have_ said all of those things, and more, about the exceed. To Natsu though, Happy was much more than useful, even more than essential. The day Lucy and Natsu made up, Happy was an absolute _lifesaver_.

"Ummm! Uhh! Errr! HE WAS FUCKING JEALOUS LUCY!"

*CRASH!*

"NATSU! LUCY! Uhhh, Loke maybe... YOU GUYS GOTTA HURRY UP! There's a bad guy! From a bad guild! Doing a bad thing! Not here! LET'S GO! HURRY!"

"Ohhh, my god... Lucy! Did you hear that! We better go! Literally right now! All that stuff that Happy just said that I didn't tell him to say sounds really bad, right!? I guess we are going to need to finish this conversation... never... LATER! COME ON!"

"What the he- Ahhh! OK I'M COMING! LET GO OF ME NATSU!"

Loke took the final sip of his tea before leaving Lucy's house.

 _...aaaaaand scene._

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Natsu. There is literally nothing here. I mean, where even are we? There aren't even any buildings around..."

"Gee, what the heck Happy? What were you thinking bringing us out here like that, getting us all riled up for a fight and now there isn't anyone here!"

"But Natsu you told me that if Lu-"

"WHELP! Looks like we're just going to have to just check out this job I got from the board before I left last night. What do you say Lucy? Are you up for it?"

Lucy looked confusedly between Happy, who seemed to be trying to figure something out, and Natsu, who seemed to be trying very hard to act like Grey, before finally deciding that this was exactly the kind of goofy weirdness she had been missing these past few weeks, and agreeing to go on the job.

The three of them headed out, laughing and talking together like everything was back to normal. It felt good for all three of them. You can think what you want about Lucy's choice in men, but she wasn't stupid. And she certainly had a better memory than a goldfish.

 _Jealous? Does that mean...?_

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **[Rogue, I'm so turned on. I think I'm going to make myself cum thinking about all this.]**

 **[Me too Lisanna. I'm really close.]**

 **[Tell me what you're doing to yourself right now.]**

 **[I'm stroking myself with my left hand, and typing with my right.]**

 **[Do you have any lotion or lube nearby?]**

Rogue felt more than a little awkward replying to this, but decided to just be honest.

 **[Yeah, I do.]**

 **[Good. I think you should put some on your hand.]**

 **[OK. Now what should I do?]**

 **[You should rub it all over your cock and think about how it's going to feel for you to put it inside me.]**

 **[That is insanely hot. Do you want to know what I think you should do?]**

 **[Yes. Tell me.]**

 **[I think you should lick your fingers and rub your most sensitive part.]**

 **[Yes. I'm doing it. Are you making yourself feel good thinking about me?]**

 **[I am. I'm going to cum soon Lisanna.]**

 **[Me too. Will you picture my mouth on your cock while you cum?]**

 **[I am. I'm really going to cum.]**

 **[I feel so good Rogue, I'm making myself cum with my fingers.]**

 **[Oh god, I'm cumming right now. You're so beautiful Lisanna.]**

 **[Oh Rogue. I can't wait to see you again.]**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Mira-nee! He's not gay he's not g-"

Lisanna ran down the hallway to her older sisters room, shouting her excitement, not taking a moment to stop before swinging her bedroom door open.

"-ay. AHHHH! FUCK! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!"

"Hey! Wait a minute Lisanna! Don't run away! Who's not gay?"

Mira slapped Gildarts across the chest, and laughing, transformed back into herself... with clothes.

"Don't be a creep old man heehee. LISANNA! LISANNA I'M SORRY! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED!"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this goofy arc, mostly Loke's journey to find his love. ;) I had a lot of fun writing this, and I really can't wait for the lemon in the next chapter... I lied I guess, this chapter is even shorter than the last one. It just felt done to me.**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** YOU TOOK TOO MUCH  
Fairy Tail isn't the only guild that knows how to have fun...


	20. You Took Too Much

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **HEREAFTER ARC – PART 4**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Yuri! Yaoi! GENERAL FILTHINESS! DRUGS! Corniness! OH MY!  
** **ANOTHER WARNING: THIS IS REALLY DAMN LONG!**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY – YOU TOOK TOO MUCH**

"Gildarts? Do you remember what it's like to fall in love?"

"Of course Mira, I fall in love every time I see your beautiful self, haha."

"No, no. I mean when we were young."

"Ahh, yes. First love."

"No... not first love. More like... mmm, yes, right there... I mean more like second, no. Third love."

"Hnng. Third love? What do you mean? Ahhhhnggg."

"I mean falling in love, oh god yes, before you knew it hurt, or before you knew it would _stop_ hurting I mean. Mmmmm, harder. Your first love is desperate, naive. Then it hurts, so the second time around you are searching for that feeling from before, it's not as pure... ohhh yeah, harder. The second love always fails, it's just a reaction to the first. When the second love ends, you know why it did, and you tell yourself you knew it would never hurt like the first one had anyways."

Gildarts pulled Mira onto his lap with her legs on either side of him, and he gripped her thighs so that he could keep sliding her body up and down his cock while they talked.

"Mmmm... and the third love?"

"The third time... oh god that feels good... it hits you like a brick to the face. You've told yourself it won't happen again, told yourself... mmmm, yes... that next time you wouldn't let yourself get hurt. Then they show up. You take one look at each other and never have either of you wanted any one thing more than you want each other right then and there. You both think, this right here? This is different. And it is. You are so amazed by how this new person has washed away every pain and fear you've ever felt. You, oh fuck you feel so good, you let yourself fall harder than ever, and it feels good. Mmmm, Gildarts, you're incredible. I think after that out of control first love, you tell yourself not to be so reckless again, and that's exactly why the third one is so much better. You try to resist it, but something about feeling your mind breaking under the pressure of your heart and desire makes it that much better."

"God it feels so fucking good Mira, hnnng."

"Then that third love, the one that stops your heart and takes your breath and melts the skin off your bones... it, mmm fuck yes, yes Gildarts, there! It does what all loves do... it gives you time to catch your breath. The tingles and the racing heart and the need cool down, and you both look around and suddenly realize the world is still turning... please! Fuck me, please don't stop! It never actually stopped turning at all. So the third love is when you tell yourself you understand love. When that love ends, you already know there will never be another one like it- AHH FUCK! YES! YES! YES! Hmmmmmmmm... ahhhhh."

The two collapsed together on Mira's bed, sweaty ad satisfied.

"Is this about Laxus Mira? I thought you told him about us over these past few years?"

"I did, I did. He just never knew that _you_ knew about him and I all this time. It's not about him anyways though. Not really... I guess it's just, seeing all the kids at the guild going through this stuff... I wish I could freeze them in place."

"I can certainly understand that sentiment. But love always feels good Mira, doesn't it? What's so wrong with the fourth or fifth or twentieth, haha. You said yourself that the fourth one at least is inevitable."

"It's not the same Gildarts. After that third one... your love is cautious... restrained. You hold back. You go into it already dreading the day you will inevitably wake up and notice the fire barely flickering. You can't unlearn what the last ones taught you. Even when it feels good and right... the older you get, the harder it is to remember why it's called 'falling' in love in the first place."

"So if you could warn them then Mira? You'd tell them to stop before number three showed up and stole all their happily ever after ideals away?"

"Not a fucking chance."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 _I can feel it. Today is the day. HERE I COME SWEET LOVE OF MY LIFE! There is nothing that will stop me from finding you, and giving you everything I have... heh, literally. Yeah, I'm feelin' reeeeeal good about my luck today. In fact, as soon as I open those doors, I bet the first eyes I look into, those will be the ones I look into for the rest of my life._

Loke took his sunglasses off before entering Fairy Tail, better to gaze into the aforementioned eyes.

"Loke? What the fuck are you doing man? Quit standing there like a fucking idiot and get the hell out of my way!"

 _OK... not the -first- eyes exactly... shit Laxus has been pissy lately... whatever! The second eyes then..._

Loke's gaze landed on a gorgeous, girl. Waifish, intelligent, kind. She had beautiful eyes that at once told the world she could teach them math and tie them to the bed in the same day if she wanted to. Her hair was tied up, it made her look cute and fun. Loke hadn't really considered how sexy he found blue hair before, but the way this girl had a single black streak hanging down made it even more sexy. He considered her for a moment, watching her read and laugh. Watching her boyfriend put his obnoxiously muscular iron covered arm around her and stare Loke down with terrifying red eyes...

Loke turned around and left Fairy Tail very quickly.

 _Today was a wash from the start anyways. Tomorrow though..._

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Rogue checked himself over for the tenth time, making sure he had everything he could possibly need for his trip to visit Fairy Tail... to visit Lisanna, for the next two nights.

"Rogue. It's all there man. For fuck sakes you've been ready for days. You're gonna be fine. Haha, you're gonna be better than fine buddy."

"Oh my god. Are you sure you don't want to come with me and then just in case I-"

"Unless that is an invitation to join in your fun I'm not going to-"

"HELL NO! Fine. Fine I'm going. I'm leaving right... now! Here I go... eruuggghhh..."

Sting pushed Rogue out the door and slammed it shut behind him. He waited until he was sure Rogue's footsteps had gotten far enough away, pulled a small bag out of his pocket, and yelled-

"GUYS! He's finally gone, come on! Let's get this fucking started!"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"NATSU!"

The job Lucy, Natsu and Happy had taken off of the board turned out to be a lot more difficult than they expected. Eight members of some douchey dark guild, along with more than a few hired hands, were holding up a small town and trying to rule over it like kings. If the three of them had known that before walking right into the town, they most likely would not have ended up in the situation they were in now.

"It's OK Luce! Once I get these things off I'm gonna- OW! SHIT! QUIT THAT!"

Two of the members of Douche Guild were dragging Natsu out of the cell he and Lucy were being held in. She was worried about him, but only because of the handcuffs that stopped them from using their magic.

 _As long as he can get those off... these creeps don't stand a chance!_

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Juvia was calm. She made tea in the mornings and did her hair. She smiled and laughed, and went out on a quick job with Erza. She didn't cry even once. She never walked past Grey's house to see if he was home, she set aside her Grey's face scarf project, and she hadn't made any food stuffs with Grey's, or anyone else's face on it. The weird part, was that her thoughts were calm too. It wasn't a raging mess in her head, it was actually quite tidy, organized even.

 _Maybe he was right. I just needed to try something I haven't done before._

She had a sleepover with the girls from Fairy Hills. They talked about boys, but they talked about themselves and their fears and their pasts and their futures too. When Juvia woke up the day after the sleepover, the sun was shining. It seems silly, but it was first time she noticed that the sun didn't go out when Grey wasn't beside her. She stood in the warmth for a long while, feeling it on her skin. She craved his nearness to cool the heat, but it shone anyways; for a split second, she considered falling to her knees and begging it to stop doing that. For some reason... she didn't.

Instead Juvia thought about something the girls had shared with each other last night. Cana called it a 'reminder,' Erza called it an 'oath,' and Levy called it a 'mantra.' They all meant something they said to themselves when they felt lost or out of control. Juvia hadn't had one last night, so she made one up while she stood in the sun.

 _I. Am. Beautiful. I will never stop loving with everything I have, and that makes me strong! I deserve to get back everything I give in return._

"AND FUCK THEM IF THEY DON'T AGREE!"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Yukino, here you go."

"Are you sure about this Sting?"

"More than sure. One for you Minerva-"

"What kind of woman do you take me for Sting?"

"Okay then... two for Minerva. Rufus, this is yours."

"I have a feeling we won't be remembering this night."

"Last, but certainly not least... three for Sting."

Sabertooth is well known for being one of, if not _the_ , strongest guild in Fiore. But just as our lovable Fairy Tail has it's quirks and rough characters, so Sabertooth has their own.

"Where did you get it this time Sting? I trust that this person can be... trusted?"

"Psshhht. Yeah, totally. I got it from the same place I always get it! That creepy old dude with the gross scars who runs that weird store next door."

"Oh, wonderful. Well, I guess we will all start... teh.. fleeeeelluh... tehhh... ahhhhhhh."

The use of psychoactive recreational magic enhanced tablets like the ones Sting handed out to his guild mates was not exactly common in Fiore, but the fact that they weren't outlawed didn't make it any less fun. A few years ago, Sabertooth allowed a rather strange wizard to join their ranks. She primarily used enchantment magic, hence the knowledge Sting had about Magic Dulling Mystic Aid. The mage didn't last long in the guild, but the information she left behind certainly did.

"I. Can see. Everything..."

"Meh tooooo! I can, _see_ you Sting."

"Teehee, you're pretty Yukino. Your face, and your hair... wow! So soft..."

"Remember... I... memories of... colors..."

"I *sniff* I used to be so... mean!"

"No! No no nonononono... Minervyyy... you are perfect... and so... so soft..."

"We all love you Minnie. Right? Right guys? Right? We love her. Right? Am I right you guys? Seriously tell me. I love her. Don'tyouguyslovehertooisn'tshesoprettyandawesome?"

"Yeeeaaaahhhahaha, we suuuure do love her Yukino. Because she's so..."

"Soft."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Lucy shrieked when Natsu was tossed back into the cell with her. He actually looked... hurt. His normally fluffy pink hair was wet, almost flat to his head. The water and the darkness in the cell made it look almost red instead of it's usual happy shade. He still wore the handcuffs. His pants were wet too, and torn in a few places. Most noticeably missing were his shirt, and his scarf. When he lifted his head to look at her, Lucy knew Natsu just took the shit-kicking of his life. His face was dirty and bruised, but the drying blood on his lip was what brought the tear to Lucy's eye.

Natsu tried drying himself off the way he normally would, and then remembered the handcuffs. When he finally spoke to Lucy, it wasn't in the tone she was expecting.

"I was getting really fired up to fight those guys when we get out of here, but they made you cry Lucy. Now I'm gonna kill them."

When he smirked at her, wet, dirty, bruised and bloody, Lucy couldn't help but smile back at him. Of course he wasn't broken. Of course he wasn't scared. He's Natsu. No matter how dark this cold cell was, him being there with her made it nothing more than an adventure.

"You freak. Don't look so happy about this. Come here, you've got some blood on your- uh..."

Natsu stood and slid himself to where Lucy was sitting. He mirrored her position on the ground with his legs crossed in front of her, knees touching.

"Where Luce?"

She laughed as he turned his head and arms, searching his body for the offending mark.

"On your... lips..."

What a time for all those pesky feelings to come rushing back. Lucy was caught. Even without his magic, his knees touching hers still felt hot. She had never seen him wet before. The drops from his hair were falling down his chest. As she sat there in front of him, she marvelled at how his crooked grin had the exact same impact on her even with his eye nearly swollen shut. She lingered there, on his eyes, and watched them become confused, then grin again... he could do that you know- grin with his eyes. She ran her gaze down to his lips. The small cut made his lower lip swell a bit, but still the corners weren't turned down. Lucy thought about whether they would be soft, or firm, dry or wet. If he hadn't been topless right now, she might have thought his lips were the sexiest part of him. They were fucking perfect. And they were moving.

"Luce? Lucy? Earth to Loony..."

"HEY!"

"Haha, I said are you gonna kiss me or what?"

"Wh- what?"

"I said are you gonna help me or what?"

She was already distracted enough to start hearing things, and now she had to wet her thumb and wipe the blood away from those perfect lips she had been fantasizing about. Lucy went slowly, trying hard not to make it obvious how badly she would prefer almost _any_ part of her body besides her thumb to be pressed against his mouth right then. Once she took her hand away, Lucy noticed Natsu looked confused, maybe even concerned.

 _She just checked me out. Lucy. Has this happened before? Did I just not notice? Or..._

"Lucy? Do you have a thing for blood or something?"

"Ew! What!? What the hell does that mean?"

"Nah, I was just wondering since you were staring at me so hard, I thought maybe you were spending too much time with Virgo or something."

"I- I was just, making sure you didn't have anymore cuts or anything..."

"Oh. OK. Thanks."

 _Yeah, I figured. Lucy is just taking care of me like she always does. I'm being a fucking ass. It's only gonna be another night or two before Happy gets back with some support. Just gotta stay in control until then..._

 _Dammit, of course. Why can't I just tell him the truth? We are going to be stuck for another day or two though... I guess that means we're gonna have a lot of time to talk... and he won't be able to run away..._

"Uhh... Luce? Can you stop smiling like that? It's giving me the creeps."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The thing about Magical Dulling Mystic Aid, is that after the initial high, where everything looks shiny and sparkles and that barrier between your mouth and your brain is obliterated... you start to get really, really, incredibly fucking horny.

That's why Sting, Minerva, Yukino, and Rufus always waited until Rogue was out of the guild before having one of their little parties. The poor guy would have gone into cardiac arrest if he had seen, or even heard about what the four of them got up to on those nights.

It was Minerva who took charge when everyone's mind began to tingle. She always did, as soon as she felt Sting's soft pets become rougher.

"Sting. Take off your clothes."

"Yes ma'am."

"No. Slower. Let us watch."

Sting stood beside the large comfortable mattress they laid out and covered with blankets and pillows whenever they took these mind trips together. He licked at his lips while peeling away his clothes until he was down to just his boxers.

"I think I need help with these."

Yukino and Rufus took to either side of Sting and tugged at this last piece of clothing until he stood in front of them naked, hard cock twitching and nearly touching his belly button. First Yukino, then Rufus, then Minerva each licked him from base to tip and made his knees go weak. He fell down onto the bed and lifted Yukino to her feet.

"Your turn. Go slow."

They took their turns teasing each other until all four were undressed and back on the bed, desperate and eager. The girls watched Sting and Rufus press their chests together, licking and biting at each other's lips, hands grabbing at each other. Yukino squeezed herself between them, tits pressed against Sting and his cock teasing her front, while Rufus nipped at her neck pushing himself between her ass. She twisted her head back and forth to kiss them both, and they ground against each other on their knees moaning.

Minerva watched then, pleasuring herself at the sight, until she let out a moan that caught their attention. She was a goddess, and they treated her as such. Sting placed himself between her legs, and rammed greedy, wet cock into her. Rufus took her head in his hands and filled her mouth, feeding his entire length to her. Yukino straddled her stomach, pleasuring herself and sucking at Minerva's tits.

Again they took their turns, Minerva being replaced by Yukino, then Rufus, then Sting. All four gasping and moaning and sweating, completely lost in their arousal. When the turn rotation had Minerva back in the middle, it was Rufus who lost himself first.

"I, I know this feeling, I'm going to cum."

He removed himself from Minerva's mouth and moved over beside Sting. Sting slipped his cock from Minerva's pussy and turned to Rufus. He ran his nails along Rufus' chest and licked his lips, holding his cock out to him. In a few seconds, Rufus was shaking and jerking, emptying his hot cum across Sting's cock.

Sting moaned and stroked himself with the cum, before sliding back into Minerva, covered, and spending himself inside her. The men collapsed backwards onto the mattress, licking each other's bodies clean.

"Boys. Yukino, look's like it's just you and me... again."

Minerva winked at the girl, and they lost themselves in each other's bodies until both were writhing and pleading and collapsed beside the guys. For the rest of the night Sting, Minerva, Rufus, and Yukino lightly touched each other's bodies, shared intimate revelations, laughed, cried, laughed more and fell asleep.

When they woke up the next morning, Sting was refreshed, and he briefly thought to himself what might happen if a little bit of Magical Dulling Mystic Aid were to end up at Fairy Tail, specifically in the hands of one very ripped, very blonde, second generation dragon slayer.

 _Nahhh... that lot is way too sunshine and friendship and proper for this kind of party._

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **Whew! That was difficult! God, so damn GRATUITOUS! This chapter felt like it was never going to let me end it! I'll be honest I even cut the lemon scene a whole lot damn Rufus and his damn ultra-side-character-ness. I know this one was kind of all over the place... but I hope someone out there enjoys! Almost at the halfway point of arc 2! I'M SO FLIPPING EXCITED!**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** FLOWERS...  
Good news everyone! At least we hope it is...


	21. Flowers

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **HEREAFTER ARC – PART 5**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS: ALERT! SUNNY B IS TRYNA WRITE LOVE LOVE! ALERT!**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY ONE – FLOWERS...**

The smallest room in Gajeel's small house was the bathroom. Smaller still was the glass-walled standing shower. He had barely four inches of space on either side of his wide, muscular chest when the shower door was closed. He had to duck to get his head under the water. Gajeel also ran his showers very, very hot. These reasons explain why when Levy joined him there, warm, wet, naked bodies pressed so close together, it made for something much more intimate than your average 'shower sex.' In truth, there was one other factor playing into their increased intimacy that morning... but more about that later.

"Lift me up Gajeel! Your tits are in my face!"

"I thought you liked my tits, shrimp," Gajeel pouted.

Levy would have replied, but her request was granted and she quickly found herself supported against the cold shower wall, legs wrapped around Gajeel's waist.

One could safely assume that the majority of Gajeel and Levy's relationship was spent locked in either loving smiles, goofy laughter, or absolute unrelenting desire. Sometimes in that order, sometimes not.

In this instance, it was in that order. They smiled at each other, giggled, and heat rose to their eyes. Levy still melted when she looked at him, and Gajeel still crumbled in her gaze. For a few moments they just looked at each other. Gajeel's long, dark eyelashes collected drops of warm water that he tried to blink away. Levy pushed aside wet strands of hair that were stuck to his face, and the more he blinked and stared and smiled at her, the closer she came to understanding the idea of being so happy you cry; when he spoke, she may as well have earned a degree in it.

"You've never looked sexier to me than in this exact moment Levy."

With Gajeel, right now, in this exact moment, Levy knew the happy tears had the rest of forever to fall, and she teased him instead.

"... I can tell."

This time the order was desire, giggle, smile, then back to desire again.

Gajeel grabbed Levy's hands and kissed her. Her lips and her forehead, the side of her neck, and her shoulders, he licked hot water from her chest and bit at her collarbone. He let go of her hands, and she was glad for the freedom to touch him. She held his head with both hands, just under his chin. When the running shower water pooled, collecting in the grooves made by pressing their faces together, they separated and took each other in wholly. Levy watched the water run down his face and across his slightly parted lips, where he blew out lightly so he didn't drink it in. His dark eyes peeking at her while water ran over his head was a sight so unbelievably, stunningly erotic, it brought her physical pain to imagine a universe where the sight didn't belong to her, where the light behind the look in those dark eyes wasn't specifically designed for one Levy McGarden.

Gajeel laid one large hand underneath her backside, holding her there against the tiled wall, and he took back every bad thought he ever had about this shower, instead praising it's small size, thanking an unknown builder for creating a place where his vision was clear of everything but her. He thought of every single regret and every single moment of anger, fear, and sadness in his entire life and he thanked those things as well, because if a single one of those moments had been different, and he somehow did not land right here, right now, being looked at with this look that he couldn't begin to explain, then what point would there have been for anything at all.

They didn't talk, and they didn't need to, and Gajeel was moving his hands to either side of Levy, sliding her soft warm body down onto his hard cool one, millimetres at a time and still it seemed to go by too quickly. When he was fully inside her, he just stood there in the hot shower, lifting her off the wall and holding her body against his, laying her head on his chest, letting the water run over them both. They weren't frantically thrusting against each other, or greedily pushing for more. They just kissed and occasionally wiped water from their faces, him buried inside her. For a long time they were like that. They both thought the happy tears would come later but they came right then in that hot tiny shower, for him first- just one, her two running down in reaction to his.

When she whispered his name, he watched her mouth move and it was so quiet yet he had never heard anything clearer. Gajeel knelt down under the stream with her still on his lap, legs wrapped around him, and he stabilized her body on the wall again, holding her body up while he moved his own up and down to meet her. They never broke eye contact, and he never changed his pace. He was in total control and he made himself exist purely for her pleasure. He didn't let go of her for a second, bending down until his ass touched his heels, then rising to kneel again, filling her with his cock. Not for one second did he consider his own need until he saw her expression change.

The pleasure crept up on her, but she knew it was coming from a mile away. When it hit, she reached her arms out to him, and he pulled her onto his lap so she could be as close to him as possible and as she tightened her grip on him in ecstasy, he moaned loudly and pushed into her as deeply as he could. Him on his knees and her on his lap, climaxing together on the floor of the shower, hot water beating down on their heads. When they were finished, the sound of the running water seemed so much louder, and suddenly the water stinging their eyes became noticeable.

Right around that time, briefly suspended between their moment of intimacy and finally rising to get out of the shower, Gajeel and Levy wordlessly agreed that it was probably time to let everyone at Fairy Tail in on the _ever_ so tiny... baby sized secret they had been keeping for the past 6 weeks.

"Lily gets to know first though, OK Levy?"

"Of course."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It felt like days had passed, but Natsu and Lucy had really only been sleeping for a few hours when they woke up, no way of knowing the time of day due to the darkness of their cell. They just laid awake for a while, listening to each other's breath before Lucy spoke.

"Natsu... I wanna talk about Laxus-"

"Lucy? I wanna talk about literally anything other than that. See that extra dark grey speck of dirt on the ground over there? That is one thing I'd rather talk about. My most embarrassing moment, or every time I have ever lost a fight, both examples of things I would rather talk about."

"Don't do that. You're my best friend Natsu, you are always there for me when I need you, why can't you be here for me on this? I needed-"

"I'm sorry Luce. I really am... but I can't... I can't hear about it. I can't come up with a situation where me knowing what happened that night ends OK. Because if he hurt you, I'll have no choice but to kill him. And if he didn't... if you wanted... I just need you to know that I'm always gonna be here for you, I won't let you down again. I promise I'll never stop trying to make it up to you, I just can't hear about that night."

"Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Natsu... was Loke right?"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Today Loke was getting a head start on his search for his love. There were only a small handful of people at Fairy Tail before him that day, Laxus being one of them.

"So you just live here eh big guy? How do you have money? I'm pretty sure there hasn't been a single scene in this story that takes place in this guild hall where you weren't there for it at least in some way..."

"Loke? Yeah. Hey there little guy. Why don't you take those shades off and just get a good look right here. Now look over there on the wall, little higher... you got it. See that? It's called a clock. When that little stick isn't past the 9... you're gonna want to slow your fucking roll. I'm talking screeching halt buddy."

"It's alright Laxus. I think I know what's up with you lately. See, I've been having the same problem. We both just need to find that one woman to soften our tough masculine exteriors, and warm our cold manly hearts at night." Loke reached across the table and placed his hand on Laxus' shoulder. "It's alright big guy, we can figure this out. There are plenty of beautiful women around here, one them is bound to be dumb enough to put up with you."

"Isn't it salt or something that can keep you away from me, or do I have to go find your grave and burn your bones to make you disappear forever?"

"What? What are you- WHAT THE FUCK LAXUS! I'M NOT A FUCKING GHOST!"

"Hm. I was pretty sure that-"

Laxus watched as Loke seemed to be distracted by a lavender haired girl who just walked into the guild hall. He knew the look in Loke's eyes. He saw it before Cana dumped a beer on his head, before Erza knocked him out, before he tucked tail and ran out the other day. Loke may be the most annoying ghost Laxus ever met, but men had unspoken laws that even the deepest seeded annoyance could not break.

"Loke. No."

Loke just kept that stupid sparkly look in his eyes and he started to get up and walk towards the girl. Laxus roughly grabbed his jacket and pulled him back down to his seat.

"Waaahhhh? Hey-"

"Look into my eyes when I say this Loke. No. Not that one. Man to man, hell, brother to brother. Trust me. Not. That one. You got some stupid love fantasy, whatever, but I'm telling you man... it's not her."

Something about look in Laxus' eyes, like a combination of disgust, shame, and terror, told Loke he really wasn't kidding around. That look told him that even though Loke had never really spent any time with Laki, she was probably not the 'one' he was searching for.

 _Honestly it could never have happened between us anyways. I mean... what would our couple name be... Lake? Loki? It just doesn't work._

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 _I should just go back and tell her._

Grey turned around on the dirt path and headed towards Fairy Tail.

 _Nope. Terrible idea. Stupid. I need to just keep going._

Grey turned around on the dirt path and headed away from Fairy Tail.

 _Stop being such a fucking bleeding heart pussy and go back to her!_

Grey spun on his heels and took a step in the direction of Fairy Tail.

 _You're honestly willing to risk her just because you don't want to see her with anyone else?_

Grey spun on his heels and walked in the opposite direction of Fairy Tail.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Natsu pretended to be asleep.

"Are you... NATSU YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I'M NOT GOING TO BELIEVE YOU JUST FELL ASLEEP IN ONE SECOND!"

He hung his head for a just second before making the decision to take his place in front of Lucy, the way they had sat when she was cleaning the blood from his face. He didn't know how much longer they would be stuck in that cell together, and maybe it was from hunger or the dampness, or maybe the beating he took cost him more brain cells that he thought, but pretending to be asleep until Happy showed up was obviously not going to work, and for some reason Lucy didn't want to drop the conversation.

For the first time since the two of them were thrown into this cell, he was glad for the darkness. She didn't have dragon eyes and wouldn't be able to see how nervous he was. However, Natsu also didn't have a very a good grasp on the way human eyes worked.

"Lucy... is it..."

 _He's so beautiful. He looks so nervous. Please, tell me I'm not insane. Tell me I'm not completely fucked in the head Natsu. Tell me-_

"Is it OK... if... if Loke wasn't lying?"

At one point in her life, most likely while reading a book, Lucy had seen the phrase 'be careful what you wish for.' It was a very strange thing to think about at that moment. Natsu had just told her that he was jealous of what happened between her and Laxus, and as much as she goaded and coaxed this answer out of him, expecting some kind of sweet release to come from it, a thousand more questions popped up in it's place. Why did his nervous, expectant look make her want to pet him like a puppy and tear both of their clothes off at the same time? Why was so suddenly so excited? And why was she suddenly so scared? Lucy had so many simultaneous thoughts crossing her mind so quickly, that she did the only thing that seemed simple enough to consider reasonable in that moment.

Lucy pretended to be asleep.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **How douchey would it be for me to say I kinda teared up a bit writing that Gajevy bit? Extremely? Yeah, I thought so. The thing is, sometimes when I write this story I am writing from fantasy, and sometimes I am writing from my history. I really hope I got across this very specific feeling I tried to convey in that part. I have a few things to say about NaLu, but I'm going hold off for a bit before I do. I know there hasn't been a lot of focus on them lately, but very soon there will be, so until then, I hope someone out there enjoys. Thanks for reading!**

 **How could I forget to mention that BABY sized secret?! Heeheehee!**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** ...AND CHOCOLATE  
A certain sweet couple has lacked page time recently... and can Lucy be fixed?


	22. And Chocolate

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **HEREAFTER ARC – PART 6**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Yuri kinda not really, solo sexy times  
** **SHIPPER WARNINGS: EVERYONE HIDE**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY TWO – ...AND CHOCOLATE**

 _How have I not thought of this before?! It's so blindingly obvious! Me- the most charming, ruggedly handsome, goofy yet lovable celestial spirit there is, it only makes sense that the love of my life would be the sweetest, most beautiful, caring yet tough human woman in Fairy Tail! Mirajane! I know it's you! She's not going to hurt me or laugh at me... it must be her!_

Loke took a seat at the bar in the Fairy Tail guild hall and ordered a drink from Mira.

 _Whew! I'm not getting fucking punched again... let's try taking this one slow..._

"Good morning goddess. Tell me, you ever wondered what it's like to sleep under the stars? How about _not_ sleeping under _a_ star?"

 _Shit. Not slow._

"I'm sorry Loke, what was that? It's just been so busy this morning, I was distracted. Did you need something?"

 _Yes! A second chance!_

"Distracted? Why don't you and I step outside so I can focus your attention on m-"

"Mira! Another beer for a man!"

"Oh, hang on a second Loke, I'll be right back."

 _God dammit what's wrong with me! SLOW LOKE!_

"OK, I'm back. Sorry again, now what was it you were saying?"

"I was just saying how good that dress would look crumpled up on my flo-"

"Mira! Baby! You left so early this morning! I didn't get my morning kis-"

"GODDAMNIT GILDARTS CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO HIT ON THE FUTURE LOVE OF MY- waaaaait a second..."

Loke froze in place, finger pointed at Gildarts' chest, taking a moment to mull over what it was that he just heard come out of large man's mouth.

 _Hang on a second here. Baby, yeah I understand that part... left early... so that means same house... last night... morning kiss... S class mage that could easily and literally separate my body into a million different pieces..._

"Heh..." Loke noticed his pointing finger and slowly pulled it away from Gildarts. "Heeey, ol' Gil, you are looking absolutely terrifying today!"

"Hey, don't worry about it ya little weirdo. Hahaha, if you need some advice though, why don't you just try turning into a little puppy or a kitten or something if you want attention from the ladies? They go gaga over cute stuff like that-"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING SHAPESHIFTE- actually you know what, I'll accept it. Close enough old man... close enough."

Loke patted Gildarts on the shoulder and slowly walked away, leaving Mira and him rather confused.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I think he was just practising a comedy routine or something..."

 _Of course it's not Mira! A spirit and a demon? What was I thinking?_

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"You fool! Look at you... you are covered in this stuff!"

"Hahaha, I know, I know. It's soooo good though! I can't help myself!"

"Well eat it with a spoon then not your entire face! Heheh, come here, let me help."

Freed had not considered that a day would come where he would be in his kitchen, wearing a pink apron, baking chocolate cupcakes from scratch with a dark haired, absolutely gorgeous, goofy as hell guy that he loved, and that loved him back, with no intention whatsoever of eating the aforementioned cupcakes, and having the time of his life doing it.

As he wiped the chocolate from Mest's face- which he had insisted on licking _directly_ out of the bowl, Freed took a sharp breath in. Pure bliss. Mest grabbed onto Freed's hand and started moving it away from his face. Lost in the moment, Freed didn't notice that Mest was moving his hand towards the mixing bowl- until his finger was covered in chocolate. He looked shocked at the cold, and Mest smiled at him teasingly. He moved Freed's finger to his mouth, and slipped it inside, licking it clean. Mesmerized, Freed just stared into Mest's eyes as his finger was dipped again, this time led to his own own mouth.

"See? It's good, right?"

"Very good."

"Do you want more?"

"I do."

Mest tapped Freed's nose, leaving a glob of batter there, and laughed. Shaken from the moment, Freed was practically outraged... for just a second. Before Mest could turn and run, Freed was pulling off his apron and grabbing onto him, returning the messy favour on his cheek. They laughed and chased each other around the kitchen, both secretly trying to get caught. Then Freed landed a large drop of the mix on Mest's chest, and his stunned look made him fall to the ground laughing. Mest took the opportunity to pounce, straddling him and pinning his arms down. Freed was promptly subjected to one of- it the not the- cruellest forms of torture known to mankind- the tickle.

When Mest finally let Freed catch his breath, they caught each other's eyes but Mest didn't let go of Freed's hands. Instead, he leaned down close to his chest and licked his neck. Freed moaned and felt himself stiffening.

"I think it tastes better off you than it does out of the bowl."

"Is that so?"

"Well I would need to do extensive research..."

"How is it that you are even cuter when you're pretending to be serious?"

"Freed! There is nothing I take more seriously than uncooked baked goods!"

"Ha! Oh, yes, right of course! Serious... no, imperative work must be done."

"Good. You understand." Mest placed a kiss on Freed's lips and stood, holding his hand out to help Freed up. With a smile, he grabbed Freed's hand, and the bowl of chocolate cake mix. "TO THE LABORATORY!"

Their bedroom was the research facility, and each other's bodies the experiment. It was playful, and hot, and the two did not get out of bed until the unmistakable scent of burnt chocolate managed to drift it's way upstairs.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 _Oh shit. I broke Lucy. Actually... this kind of works out for me. Maybe she'll forget I just completely embarrassed myself._

Natsu pulled Lucy's head into his lap and pet her hair.

"That's right Lucy... shhhhh. Sleep."

 _What the heck? Did I actually just try Natsu's stupid pretend to be asleep technique? Mmmm, this is pretty nice though..._

Lucy nuzzled her head against the petting for a moment before abruptly sitting up.

"THAT'S CREEPY NATSU! AND! Ah- and no. It's not OK."

"Ehh?"

"It's not OK that you were jealous..."

Natsu thought to himself,  
 _So this is what it feels like to be the ground when Gildarts stomps his foot._

Lucy thought to herself,  
 _So this is what it feels like to be a dragon slayer when they're on a train._

Lucy looked up from her hands to see Natsu staring at his. He looked... sad, or maybe hurt. And suddenly she felt sad, or maybe hurt. She took a deep breath and held Natsu's head in her hands. She lifted his chin up so his eyes met hers and he looked at her with this... something... in his eyes. Like light, or hope.

She searched Natsu's eyes in the dark. She flicked her pupils from the left to the right, digging at his expression trying desperately to uncover something. Lucy didn't say anything, just bore her gaze into him with a force he could almost physically feel. His eyes always told her exactly what he was thinking, exactly how he felt. So why couldn't she figure it out? After a few minutes, Lucy finally saw something in Natsu's stare that she recognized...

Confusion.

"Uhhh... Luce?"

Natsu's voice and his little head tilt and his cocked eyebrow seemed to snap Lucy out of her hunt for clues. She let his head go and he dropped a little bit since he was resting all his weight on her hands. She thought it was cute and he didn't notice.

"Why?"  
 _You were in the middle of breaking my heart I think Lucy, get it over with._

"Why what?"  
 _Come on Lucy, you can do this, it's gonna be fine. What's the worst that could happen..._

"Why... why isn't it OK?"  
 _Wait... oh shit. Oh no. Don't tell me..._

"Well... it's not OK because... because you're the only one I a-"  
 _Spit it out me! Hurry up!_

"Oh shit. Someone told you about me and Lisanna, didn't they?"

Lucy thought to herself,  
"SOMEONE TOLD ME ABOUT WHHHHHAAAAAAAT?! PLEEEEEASE! TELL ME NATSU! WHAT DID SOMEONE TELL ME ABOUT YOU AND LISANNA?! I'LL FUCKING KILL HER! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU NATSU!"

I apologize, it seems as though your formerly trustworthy omniscient narrator is mistaken.

Lucy did not in fact think that to herself, Lucy thought that very much out loud. Out loud, with a death grip on Natsu's neck, screaming in his face while she nearly shook him to death.

It was Natsu who thought to himself,  
 _Ooops! Is she... jealous? This hurts a lot! She's totally jealous!_

"STOP SMILING LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING CREEP I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU!"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 _It's only been three days.  
_ _It's already been three days._

 _It's so quiet out here at night.  
_ _Never a moment of peace around here._

 _I miss her. I hate making her miss me.  
_ _I wonder if he misses me. I wonder why I don't miss him as much._

 _Heh, that time she burnt those cookies, she looked so upset.  
_ _Hah, when he ate those cookies I burnt, just so I wouldn't be upset._

 _But damn, that night at the guild before I left...  
_ _Then there was that night in the bathroom..._

Grey and Juvia found that their hands had begun to explore their bodies while they reminisced.

 _I can still picture the sweat running down her neck...  
_ _God the way he was looking at me..._

Grey started to pull at his cock, tightening his grip as he gave into his need. Juvia reached her hand into her underwear, slowly rubbing two fingers along her slit. Grey closed his eyes as he lay on his sleeping bag beside the small fire he made under the stars, moaning lightly while he fantasized and pumped his hand up and down his length. Juvia peeked underneath the blankets on her bed, watching herself slide two fingers inside herself and let out a quiet squeak.

 _Mmmm, fuck me Juvia. Ride my cock.  
_ _Oh Grey-sama, please, fuck me harder._

Grey thrust himself hard into his fist. Juvia let her free hand play with her clit.

 _Juvia, I'm going to cum...  
_ _G-grreyyy... I'm- I'm..._

Grey's entire body tensed up and he felt himself gasping for air, desperately pushing his body up to meet his tightly gripped hand, teetering on the edge of covering his bare chest in his own seed. Juvia fucked herself harder, wiggling her fingers and making fast circles on her clit, trying to hold back her loud moans, forcing her hands to move faster and faster.

"Juvia!"  
"Greyyyy!"

Grey came hard, his cum spraying from his tip, dripping down the side of cock until he finished. Juvia writhed desperately in orgasm, nearly screaming, soaking the blue panties she had worn to bed.

 _I think it's time to head home.  
_ _I think it's time to move on._

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Rogue! You made it!"

"He- hey Lisanna. Yeah, it was a pretty long trip! Heh... heh..."

 _AWE! He looks so nervous! SO FUCKING KAWAIIIIII!_

 _God damn I'm so nervous... I'm so fucking LAME!_

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Laxus felt a strange shiver running down his spine. Laxus thought the odd feeling was telling him that if he didn't get laid soon his official ladies man and panty dropper pro club cards were going to be taken from him. It was like he could sense lamer, less attractive, geeks out there getting laid while he sat in the guild hall alone.

 _It's not right. I need to get back in the game._

It wasn't right. The idea that Laxus was able to sense "lamer" guys getting laid is absolute nonsense. Also there is no such thing as an "Official Ladies Man" or "Panty Dropper Pro Club" card, they don't even exist. The chill in Laxus' spine was actually caused by someone having bumped into the air conditioner during a brawl earlier that night.

Facts aside, Laxus was still pulling himself up from his seat to walk towards the bar.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **Will Lucy strangle Natsu to death?!  
** **Will Sunny stop writing NaLu so shittily?!  
** **Find out next time!**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** SERPENTINE  
HEREAFTER ARC halfway point -kina!


	23. Serpentine

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **HEREAFTER ARC – PART 7**

 **WARNING: NO WARNINGS! JUST READ! - Please and thank you :) -  
** **DANG! These have been getting long lately eh?**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY THREE – SERPENTINE**

When Rogue had dropped his stuff off at Lisanna and Mira's house... awkwardly... he and Lisanna decided that it would be fun to have a few drinks and goof around at Fairy Tail for the night. As long as he was there, why not catch up with some friends? Besides- the booze would hopefully loosen him up a bit.

"Rogue! Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, umm... greetings, Leo... Regulus? King? Err..."

Loke suddenly pulled the stumbling, confused Rogue into a giant, uncomfortably tight, hug.

"I love you buddy! This would be a really, really good time for me to make a joke about you calling me king, and I'm most likely going to regret not doing it, but I'm just so happy right now! Loke. Loke is fine pal."

Loke finally let Rogue out of his tight hug, but left his hands on his shoulders.

"So anyways... where's the rest of your guild members? I think I remember there being at least two fine ladies with the Sabertooth mark."

"Oh, well, it's just me actually. Heh..."

Loke dropped his hands and seemed suddenly disappointed. Rogue tried not to show how awkward that made him feel.

"Really? But if it's only you here... then... who am I supposed to hit on this chapter?"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Before he turned on the moves, Laxus checked in his little black book for an entry on the woman who had caught his eye earlier that night.

 _ **Kinana ? – super quiet, tall chicks are fun, try the 'sad puppy' or 'shy guy' routine**_

 _Hahaha, shy guy it is!_

"H- hey Kinana." Laxus scratched the back of his head and looked down at his hands. "I don't wanna be a bother, but... ummm, would you mind getting a beer for me?" Laxus looked up from his hands into Kinana's eyes. He hadn't practised the fake blush for awhile, but it seemed to be just like riding a bike. Even Loke could learn a thing about 'twinkle eyes' from Laxus' technique.

"Oh! Of course Laxus! It's not a bother at all -kina."

Laxus grinned. _God I probably look like Natsu right now._ "Gee, thanks! Heh... I think it's really cute how you end your sentences with -kina. I never noticed it before."

"Oh my... I was sure I stopped doing that after the 7 year gap? I guess it still happens sometimes when I'm nervous -kina."

 _Too easy._

"Oh? What are you nervous about right now Kinana? I hope it's not because of me..."

 _Sad puppy activated._

"NO! No, Laxus it's not you-"

Laxus stood up from his seat and moved in close to Kinana, so that just the tray she was holding was separating them.

 _Sad puppy, meet twinkle eyes..._

"Kina! Umm, Laxus, uh... -kina I-"

Laxus got a little closer, forcing Kinana to tilt her tray and lay it flat against her.

 _Sad twinkle eyed puppy, fuck me style._

"What is it Kinana? Do I make you nervous?"

"Oh! No, no. Well, Laxus I just never *gulp* -kina-"

"Good. Because I was hoping I might be able to take you home when your shift is over tonight."

"Ehhhh...? Oh! Umm, OK. That sounds... -kina... nice."

Laxus moved back to his seat leaving the blushing Kinana to get back to work.

"Great. I'll grab you when you're done. See ya... -kina! Hahaha."

Laxus smiled at his easy victory, and finished his beer. Then that chill went back up through his spine, and he spun around to see Mirajane standing directly behind him.

"Shy guy Laxus? Really? I can't believe that worked."

Laxus smiled and chuckled. Mira knew every single one of his moves... after all, he did try to use every single one of them on her once or twice before. Sure, they never worked when Mira was on the receiving end, but he was glad his plan for her to hear it working on someone else panned out.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Once Lucy's arms began to tire from ringing Natsu's neck, she started to come to her senses. Suddenly freezing and opening her eyes at herself in shock, she dropped Natsu's head to the ground and leaped off of him, backing herself against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"Oh. My god. Natsu I'm... I'm so sorry. I don't know wh-"

Natsu sat up and rubbed his neck, still with that stupid grin on his face.

"Wow Luce. Have you been working out? Hey..."

Natsu skidded over to where Lucy was sitting and took her face in his hands while he knelt in front of her.

"Don't look so sad. It's OK, I'm not mad. You look really cute when you're jealous."

Lucy wanted to slap him, and she almost did, but his grin turned into that big goofy smile and she couldn't bring herself to do it. He was right after all.

"I'm not jealous! I just-"  
"You're jealous."  
"I'M NOT! It's just that you-"  
"Admit it."  
"SHUT UP! I mean I just think that you-"  
"Did you know your cheeks get _extra_ red when you're jealous?"

If Natsu hadn't grabbed Lucy's wrists the strangling would definitely have started again.

"Why are you jealous Lucy?"

Natsu's voice was almost like a growl all of a sudden, and Lucy felt trapped. She never considered that feeling like she couldn't get away might be really, really arousing. She shook her head in order to hide her tiny squeak. He was almost on top of her, holding her wrists to the ground beside her. She could feel her face getting even redder. If she didn't come up with an excuse soon, Lucy was worried that she might say something she would regret.

"I'm not jealous. It's just, Lisanna is, well she's just... she's way too good for you Natsu."

Natsu sat back on Lucy's outstretched legs. He sat lightly enough that he wouldn't hurt her, but the position was still slightly awkward. She was leaned up against the hard wall with her legs out, and he was kneeling over her with one leg on either side, still holding her hands down on the ground. Since he was taller than her, and this position made him seem even bigger than he was, she had to look up to see his eyes. When she did, Lucy noticed his head droop a little, and the sight nearly made her heart crack knowing she had hurt him. Before she could take it back, his face broke into a toothy grin again and he scooched even closer to her face.

"Lucy! Are you trying to tell me... I'm ugly?!"  
"N! No! You're just... dumb and reckless and you-"  
"So you're saying that I'm incredibly sexy?"  
"Whhhaa! I never said that!"  
"Are you sure? Because your face is _really_ red right now-"  
"LET ME GO YOU FREAK!"

Natsu's face became much more serious, but he still didn't let Lucy go.

"Tell me why you're jealous then."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Laxus entered Kinana's room hesitantly, praying that he wouldn't find any chains or handcuff or freaky torture devices. Once he was inside, he let out the breath he had been holding. Everything seemed totally normal.

As the door closed behind them, Laxus pulled Kinana over to him and pressed his lips against hers, trapping her arms between their bodies.

"Mmm! Mmm! Mmmlaxus!"

Laxus let the struggling girl go, slightly confused.

"Wha? What's wrong, did you not wanna-"

"No! No, that's not it – kina... I was just hoping that you would... maybe... put this on first... kina?"

Kinana turned to the table beside them and opened one of it's drawers. She pulled something out, and looked at Laxus expectantly. She smiled when he took it from her, then grabbed his hand to lead him to her bedroom.

Laxus allowed himself to be dragged while inspecting what Kinana had given to him.

 _What. The fuck. Why me!?_

Laxus groaned deeply, but when he pulled the door to Kinana's room shut behind him and looked up- his apprehension all but disappeared.

In the middle of the quiet girl's room was a shiny silver pole anchored to the floor and the ceiling. It only took one look at her shy smile and the ease with which she placed one hand on the pole and twisted her body around it, for Laxus to weight his options in favour of staying.

Pulling the red wig she handed him onto his head, Laxus took a seat on Kinana's bed and got ready for the show.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 _What the hell am I doing? I should be, apologizing or something? Explain myself... or, act like I was joking maybe? Or I could have just pretended to be asleep again, but that didn't work very well... Anything but this! What the fuck me, are you insane?!_

Natsu's serious look moved closer to Lucy's face. She wasn't sure what it meant, or what he was trying to achieve with that look, but she was pretty sure turning her on wasn't his goal. She nearly gasped at the heat rising in her body as she felt his breath on her, and it didn't help her sort out what she was going to say to him at all.

"Did you... did you sleep with her?"  
"Huh? No. I didn't sleep with her. I would never sleep with a friend."

 _Ouch._

"Oh. Yeah... of course."  
"Wha? No! No, I mean I would! I would definitely sleep with a... friend... Lisanna is like a sister to me I mean!"  
"Eh? But you did... you know..."  
"She just sucked my d-"  
"AH! Don't tell me that Natsu!"  
"Sorry! It's just after Laxus told me that you sucked his d-"  
"NATSU! DON'T SAY DICK!"  
"But you just said-"  
"WHATEVER! It's fine I get it... I didn't even realize you knew about that stuff Natsu."  
"WHAT?! You didn't think I had a dick?!"  
"NATSU!"  
"Sorry. Well... what did you _think_ I had down there Luce? A tail?"  
"EHHH?! No! I didn't think you had a _tail_... I just didn't think you thought about that kind of... stuff."  
"Well what am I supposed to do with myself Luce? With you always wearing super sexy tight clothes and me accidentally seeing you naked all the time... not to mention how good you smell when we're in bed together and you get turned o-"

Natsu noticed Lucy's shocked expression.

"Shit. Umm. I mean, I didn't think you thought about that stuff either Luce. Heh, since you're always acting like such a prude-"  
"THE HELL!? I'M NOT A PRUDE!"  
"You won't even let me say di-"  
"DON'T! Say... that word. You're obviously just a pervert I guess."

 _What the fuck? Why is she acting like this? She's the one who started all this! No. Don't do it me, you're the one who is acting crazy right now. Not her... don't-_

"SO IS LAXUS A PERVERT TOO THEN!?"  
"YES! I- I didn't know what was happening! I was drunk! I was waiting for you to come get me and it just kinda happened! I wanted my first time to be with y- Errr..."

Now it was both of their turns to looked shocked.

"That... was your first time? But I thought you said you didn't-"  
"I didn't. It was my first time going farther than, you know... kissing... a guy."

Suddenly Natsu felt sad as he looked at his friend turning somehow even more red. No wonder she was shy about this.

"It was mine too."  
"Huh?"  
"Lisanna. That was mine too. I just, I did it because I was jealous. When I found out Laxus got to be your- I mean... when I found out that you had already-"  
"You...? You and Lisanna... because..."

Lucy trailed off and Natsu silently hoped that she hadn't, or maybe that she _had_ caught on to what he was telling her.

"YOU USED HER!? YOU'RE AN EVEN BIGGER PERVERT THAN I THOUGHT NATSU! YOU'RE- YOU'RE JUST LIKE LAXUS! HOW COULD YOU!? LET ME GO!"

Natsu let Lucy have her hands back this time and got to his feet. It felt like they were so close, like things were finally getting back to normal, maybe even better than normal, and he fucked it all up again.

"I know! OK! I'm the worst! She didn't have anything to do with it! I just couldn't stand thinking about you being with someone else and I was going insane! I couldn't think! I just kept picturing you and him together! And him hurting you, or WORSE, you liking being with him! I wanted to make you feel the way I was feeling! And I acted like a fucking asshole! All I did was make more people hurt! I can hardly think about anything other than how much I want to take it back! Even though she forgave m- ...Luce?"

Lucy lifted her head up and looked at Natsu, who was now standing in the middle of their cell, pacing. She never saw him look this way before. He was talking with his hands like a madman, totally red, and she couldn't tell if he was mad at her or mad at himself or scared or all of that at the same time. Even as she watched him standing there, practically huffing and puffing, sweat making his shirtless body look even sexier in the dim lighting... Lucy had to stop her mind from drifting to dirty places. Getting stuck one small part of what he had said helped, since it confused her a bit.

"You didn't want me to be with someone other than... Laxus?"  
"I didn't want you to be with someone other than _ME_ Lucy!"

The 'cat's out of the bag' would have been a more than appropriate cliche for Natsu to think of at that moment. However, the level of irony would have most likely been lost on him anyways, so instead he just turned towards the loud noise that had suddenly interrupted their conversation and he and Lucy both shouted,

"HAPPY!"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Kinana moved like a pro. She used the pole as comfortably as most people would use a fork or a spoon. Her long, lean body slid up, down and around it like a snake, contorting her body and limbs in ways that Laxus didn't even know were humanly possible. As she removed pieces of her clothing, shaking her hips and finding brand new ways to give Laxus incredible views of every part of her, he eventually forgot about the obnoxious red wig he was wearing, and could only focus on her. Her and his raging hard on.

By the time she was fully undressed, Laxus had his cock in his hand and he had been stroking himself to her dance for long enough that precum was starting to coat his head. He licked his bottom lip when she finally started to crawl over to him, keeling between his legs.

"You like?"  
"Ki, fucking, na."

She giggled and he pointed his cock towards her mouth. Instead of taking it in, she licked it. She really, really licked it. Not once did she put him in her mouth, but she didn't stop licking his entire shaft until it was dripping with wetness. Once it was, she got up onto her knees, and wrapped her tits around his dick, sliding it between them while she started intently at his face.

"Mmm, god damnit. You're, wow. Fuck that feels good."  
"Do you want to fuck me? Or should I make you cum on my tits?"  
"Hnnng, fuck! I wanna fuck you, shit I really want to fuck you."

Laxus opened his eyes and pulled Kinana onto his lap. His cock was so hard it stuck straight up, and he slammed it inside her pussy hard, burying himself in her and waiting for her to start riding him.

"Hmmpf! I thought _you_ , wanted to fuck _me_."  
"I see how it is, hahaha."

Laxus flipped Kinana onto the bed beneath him. His cock slipped out her when he did it and she pouted. He was loving this, it was more than making up for his night with Laki.

"You want it? You want to get fucked?"  
"Yes."  
"Hahaha, yes what?"  
"Yes I want to get fucked."  
"Mmmf. How do you want to get fucked?"  
"Hard."

Laxus shoved himself deep inside her, trying his best to make her scream. To his credit, he succeeded. With one leg off the bed he slammed into her, giving her exactly what she wanted, taking exactly what he did. He got lost in it for a while, amazed at how this girl had seemingly gone unnoticed. He watched her breasts moving up and down each time he filled her, remembering the way she teased him on that pole. The closer he got to his orgasm, the more he was sure about keeping her as his secret little fuck toy.

Kinana's eyes popped open and she looked almost worried, biting her lip and tightening her grip on Laxus' biceps.

"I'm gonna-"  
"Yeah baby, come for me."  
"I'm- I'm so close! Harder!"  
"Fuck yeah, you want my cum to fill you up?"  
"Yes! Cum inside me! I'm! I'm-"  
"Ohhh shit! Fuck!"  
"Oh yes! Yes Cobra! Fuck! Yes! Ahhhhh..."  
"Mmmmmffffff fuck! Ahh... what?"

Laxus was a confident man, but he still had a much too fragile ego to handle the idea that this chick had been imagining him as someone else this entire time. He was standing and pulling his clothes on quickly, ready to walk out the door when she called out to him from her bed-

"The wig... Laxus! ...kina."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **I was torn. I wanted to end the chapter at "HAPPY!" but I also really wanted to give you that Laxus/Kinana lemon (what in life could I possibly enjoy more than messing with that poor guy?).**

 **Either way, I was super nervous about writing this chapter because of the NaLu moment. I think maybe I took it way too fast and maybe made it way too OOC. Not to mention how OOC I thought I would have to make Kinana in order to get her in bed with Laxus... but making her want him to wear the Cobra wig and her being a pole dancer worked kinda nicely though heh. I really really hope the NaLu wasn't too bad, because they are the whole reason I wanted to write this, I tried really hard to just let them speak for me instead of forcing them to say what I was writing... if that makes sense.**

 **Anyways, now that I got to this point I feel a lot more comfortable writing them it was just really difficult to figure out when the right time was going to be for this to happen. I'm really excited to keep going, and I hope someone out there is enjoying and sticks around!**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** HOMECOMING  
Sometimes these titles get a bit too literal... or do they?! They do.


	24. Homecoming

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **HEREAFTER ARC – PART 8**

 **WARNING: A WILD SHIP APPEARED! IT USED WHERE HAVE I BEEN THIS WHOLE TIME?!**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR – HOMECOMING**

Gajeel held Levy in his arms. It was that classic 'taking you into the bedroom on our wedding night' kind of thing. They weren't drunk, and he didn't smash her head off the door frame, but the way he held her, and how happy they were, and the way Gajeel used his foot to kick the door to Fairy Tail wide open, was spot on.

"Hey! Losers!"

"Gajeel!"

"I mean... hey! Listen up! We have new..."

Gajeel trailed off and he and Levy both became instantly afraid.

It was not because every set of eyes in the guild hall were on them, in fact they had been hoping for that. It wasn't that they had suddenly become nervous or shy about sharing their news. It wasn't even the fact that they had burst in during the middle of a brawl. What suddenly terrified both of them, was one specific set of eyes that were nowhere to be seen. A set of eyes that would most definitely be the last ones they saw before they were murdered, had they chosen to share said news while those eyes were not present, rather than sharing a look and immediately turning around as they did.

"We made the right choice Gajeel. We can go back later."

"You're damn right we did shrimp. No way I'm getting my ass beat by Titania just because we spilled the beans before she got here."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"ERZA!"

"Lucy! You're all right! Natsu!"

Erza punched Natsu in the face.

"Ow! What? Whu- whyyy?"

"I assume all of this is your fault. Also, having to come here and save the two of you means I might miss Levy and Gajeel announcing the news of their baby to the guild and if th-"

"WHAT?! HO-HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!? LEVY HASN'T TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT A! ABOUT A! AHH!"

"A baby Lucy. Yes. And as for how I know..."

Erza took a brief moment to remember the day she had kidnapped Pantherlily. It was just over a year ago, and she enacted all manner of tortures upon him in order to get his promise that any and all news of marriage or children between Levy and Gajeel would be shared with her immediately. Her thoughts were interrupted by Natsu.

"I already knew about that too."  
"WHAT?! How did YOU know about it?!"  
"Well Levy smelled different and then Gajeel tol-"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU SHUT UP! I'm not talking to you still!"  
"What? Since when are you not tal-"  
"SINCE RIGHT NOW!"  
"But you asked me how I knew _before_ right no-"

"This lovers quarrel is unimportant. What matters is we all get home as quickly as possible."

As the four of them left the town where Natsu and Lucy had been held hostage, neither was shocked by the fact that Erza seemed to have single-handedly taken down every bad guy or girl within a 5 mile radius. The two girls were much more rushed to get back to Fairy Tail, quickly leaving Natsu and Happy behind. When Happy realized what Erza had said, and began connecting the dots... he got very, very afraid.

"No! Erza! It- it wasn't a lovers quarrel! Tell her Natsu! Please! I don't want to end up like Lily! Help!"

"It's alright little buddy, Erza won't torture you. Lucy and me are... we're just friends."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The drinks didn't do much to calm Rogue's nerves. As he and Lisanna made their way back to her house, he only felt himself getting more and more nervous. The only thing holding him together was the fact that she actually seemed to enjoy his company. This perfect, funny, beautiful woman, was actually laughing at his jokes. She was actually smiling at him. She was actually bringing him into her room.

She was actually pushing him onto her bed.  
She was actually crawling on top of him.

They were both still dressed aside from removing their jackets. He was so sexy to her, and she was much more than that to him. He touched her so lightly, and his hands shook while she kissed him. It was fun to her, making him quiver. It felt good to be in control, and she took full advantage of that as she straddled him. When she sat up on him, peeling off her shirt just as slowly as she said she would, their eyes met.

"You... you're perfect Lisanna. So... wow."

She loved the way he looked at her. It was different from any other time she hooked up with a guy. In Edolas, she had her share of fun, but Rogue... he made her feel hot, but it was also... warm. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. His hands were soft, and warm, and she moaned.

He was losing it. He didn't know his cock could even get this hard. He didn't know if it was safe for his heart to beat this quickly.

She was loving it. She teased him relentlessly, rubbing her body against his, making both of them acutely aware of her own wetness and his thickness beneath it. She kissed him and felt his eagerness for more. Each time he thought he would get it, she pulled away to look in his eyes.

He was living out a fantasy, discovering an unknown pureness that could exist alongside sexual desire. He pushed his body up against hers, and found his hands to be much braver than his mind. He pulled her down to him when she pulled away, wanting more than he knew how to ask for with words.

She thought of how sweet it would be for this kissing and grinding to transfer over to him being inside her. Like fucking and making love might be able to describe the same act. She moaned when he pulled her down closer to him, rubbing herself harder against his pants, as though if she tried hard enough they might disappear beneath her.

He could feel her lips parting slightly as they slid over his length. There was nothing else in that moment besides her bare chest against him, his hand gripping her ass, their mouths pressed together and his cock, being stroked by her body while trapped in his pants. She moaned in his ear so sweetly, and he came.

He grunted, and his orgasm made itself known through both his gasping and the fluid that now seeped through his pants and onto his stomach just above his waistband. He was allowed mere seconds to revel in that sweet release, before she sat up, smiling.

"Heh, wow! Did you jus-"  
"Sorry. Uhh, it's getting really late. I should... I should go."  
"Huh? But I thought you were going to-"  
"Oh yeah, no. No something came up. I better just umm. Yeah."  
"What the fuck? What are you doing? I thought you were going to..."

Rogue was gone. It was like he had disappeared into the shadows. Maybe he had. Lisanna thought for a moment about Natsu and how he had acted, but shook the thought away. Because what just happened with Rogue was different. She may have only had him in her bed for two minutes, and he managed to leave her alone in much shorter time than that, yet something told her she had not just been used. She knew that in those two minutes, nothing in the world had existed to either one of them besides each other. Lisanna considered the situation, and it didn't take her long to figure it out.

 _He was embarrassed! He's a... Rogue is a virgin!_

She giggled to herself about all the plans she was coming up with to remedy that situation, and how fun it would all be. To make him comfortable with her, and maybe even to fall in love with him while doing so. The night was still early, and she would solid text Rogue later when he calmed down. Patting down her clothes and fixing her hair, Lisanna decided to go back to the guild and hang out with her sister.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Loke stood on one of the tables in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Clearing his throat, a few of the people present begrudgingly gave him about half of their attention.

"OK! Before we, before _I_ get started here tonight. I just want to make sure everyone here, every _female_ here, is aware that I am a CELESTIAL SPIRIT. I am not an alien, or a shapeshifter or A FUCKING GHOST!"

"Boo! Get off the table and shut up E.T!"

"YOU SHUT UP CANA- And wait a second... THAT MOVIE DOESN'T EVEN EXIST IN OUR UNIVERSE! EXTENDED OR OTHERWISE! I SWEAR IF I HAVE T-"

This was the moment the door swung open and a very confused Lisanna entered the guild, which quickly grabbed Loke's attention. Forgetting about Cana and her AU nonsense, he hopped off the table and strode over to her.

"Hey Lisanna. You look flushed. Been thinking about me?"  
 _Twinkle eyes don't fail me now._

"Loke! Are you alright? Why do your eyes look like that? Should I get you some help? Hahaha, fuck off Loke. You literally just saw me in here with Rogue."

"Yes, but he's not here with you now. I however, am. So what do you say? You, me, an eternity of love and devotion. Forget Rogue, let me take your beautiful hand, and I promise you, I will never leav-"

"Force Close. Gate of the Lion."

When Erza, Natsu, Happy and Lucy walked into the guild hall and Lucy closed Loke's gate, Lisanna could not help but burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! That was fucking perfect Lucy! Good one!"

"Heh, uhh, yeah... sure thing... Lisanna."

Lisanna thought that Lucy's response was odd, and she almost forgot about the possibility of her having found out about what happened with Natsu. She shuddered at that thought that Lucy actually had feelings for him this whole time, but shook it off when Erza shouted.

"Where are Levy and Gajeel! They have news to share with us! Someone go get them. NOW!"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The word was out. Levy is having a baby. Gajeel is going to be a dad.

Don't worry.

I can assure you that every member of Fairy Tail went through all 12 steps of grief over that second fact quite quickly. Mirajane tried to fight Erza over hearing the news first, Lucy wanted to freak out at Levy for not telling her sooner, Cana offered booze to Levy in celebration more times than was reasonable even considering how drunk she was, Elfman got a stern talking to from Evergreen before being led out of the guild by his ear, and Freed and Mest shared a look that no other couple in the guild would be able to understand. In simple terms, every single person who bore the mark of Fairy Tail was ecstatic, proud and exploding with excitement.

Between cigars smoked (outside), drinks bought, tears of joy and words of congratulation, each person in the guild that night had thoughts stirred up that were left unsaid as well.

 _I'm so happy. I've never been so happy. I never thought I could be this happy. But I'm scared._

 _I'm not gonna mess this up. I swear. I'm gonna give you everything, hold nothing back. Every song will be for you from now on._

 _I won't let Gajeel back down from this, and I will protect you with my life just as I will your parents._

 _I wonder if Lax- I mean Gildarts would want to have another._

 _This would require so much planning, so much information gathering! We just, we aren't ready._

 _OMG, I wonder if Freed would ever..._

 _Grey-sama would make the most beautiful babies with... right. Stop that Juvia._

 _No drinking when you're pregnant? Guess kiddies are a no-go for me! *Hic*_

 _Eeee! Little fluffy pink haired babies! Ehhhh!? NO STUPID BRAIN! Think about Levy!_

 _How the hell am I going to fix this?_

 _Hahaha, nice one Bolt-Head, you're fucked now._

 _I really need to talk to Lucy about what happened, please don't let her hate me._

 _Celebratory cheesecake is the best kind of cheeseca... cheese..._

The thoughts first interrupted when the guild hall doors creaked open belonged to Erza. Though it wasn't long after she spoke for everyone else's attention to be grabbed as well, it was her who stood first, who caught his eye first. It was Erza who said his name first.

"Jellal."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **Whew! I've got a whole lot of explaining to do... or Erza does actually! I hope you could tell who was thinking what before Jellal showed up!**

 **Also I really didn't do this intentionally, but Loke appears to be a complete "Meta Guy" with at least some "Medium Awareness" and maybe even a little bit "Genre Savvy" at this point. It's kinda corny, but -I- think it's funny hahaha. Loke is honestly one of my favourite characters so it's fun for me to write him like this. I'm not planning for him to break the fourth wall, but if he tries it I'm not going to stop him. ;)**

 **Hope someone enjoyed this! I'm getting super close to wrapping up the HEREAFTER arc!**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** RED ALL OVER  
Is anything ever just black or white?


	25. Red All Over

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **HEREAFTER ARC – PART 9**

 **SHIPPER WARNINGS: Jerza. JERZA! Why brain. Why.  
** **ALSO A WARNING: This chapter got fuckin' weird on me.**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE – RED ALL OVER**

Rogue waited patiently after he told his best friend the story of what had happened with Lisanna. Once he made it back home to Sabertooth, Rogue was prepared for the onslaught of torture that would be thrown at him, knowing it would be followed by friendly advice and a pick-me-up, Sting style.

The dramatic, loud, teasing retort didn't come. Instead, Sting just stood there in front of him, completely expressionless.

"Oh fuck. Nothing? You're not even going to laugh at me? I knew it was bad but... Sting! You're scaring me! I NEED YOU MAN!"

Sting placed his hands on Rogue's shoulders, looked him in right in the eyes, and opened his mouth.

Then, he shut his mouth, shook his head, and pulled his distraught friend in for a giant hug.

"NO! For the love of god please Sting! Tell me how much of an idiot I am! Laugh in my face! Anything but this! Oh fuck. This time I really am going to need to change my name, aren't I."

It wasn't really a question, but Sting replied into Rogue's shoulder anyways.

"Brother. You're going to need to do a _whole_ lot more than that if you want to live this one down."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The guild went silent. Everyone watched as Erza walked slowly over to where Jellal was standing in the doorway. All eyes were on the two of them.

"Jellal."  
"Erza Scarlet."

Erza stopped just barely a foot from the man and held his gaze for a second that seemed to last weeks for the held breaths of the celebrating members of Fairy Tail.

Then they said each other's names again, this time with a joyful shout, and she lept into his arms for an embrace that would surely make up for every second he had been away from her.

The guild let out their collective breath, Laxus' seeming especially relieved, and this time the whole lot of them cheered for his return. Jellal set Erza down at his side, her blushing only slightly less than he, and they moved to congratulate Levy and Gajeel together.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"And so what? Just because I'm your partner you own me or something?!"  
"HEY! I never said that! I'm just trying to protect you Lucy!"  
"From what!? Who are you? My _dad_ or something?"  
"Gross!"  
"What the hell?!"  
"NO! I don't mean your dad is gross!"

This hadn't stopped since they left the guild.

Happy noticed Natsu and Lucy leaving and decided to follow them. He thought maybe they would stop at the cafe, but they walked right past, too focused on yelling at each other to even notice Happy trailing them. When they got close to Lucy's house, he was certain they would stop there and eat her food, but they turned early and kept on shouting at each other. Finally, Natsu and Happy's house came into view. Still Lucy and Natsu were too focused on their nonsense argument to notice their stalker.

Happy didn't think they even noticed where they had walked to.

"And on top of that! You always-"  
"Oh don't even try and start that one again!"

*Slam!*

When the door slammed shut in Happy's face, and he could hear Natsu and Lucy still yelling inside, he was sure of it. So Happy devised a plan.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

They stayed for another hour before heading to the home they had bought together. Jellal and Erza knew when they bought the house it was too big. Too big for all the nights Erza would have to spend alone in it, so she kept her place in Fairy Hills for when he was gone, and used the home for storage. As it turned out, the big house wasn't too big after all.

When they were there together, the days he could be with her, only two rooms were needed anyways- the kitchen, and the bedroom.

 **Time out.**

 **Where is Loke when an omniscient narrator needs him? Although I suppose he wasn't actually there for chapter four anyways... I'm getting sidetracked. If you remember the chapter UP TOO LATE, Erza had herself an interesting night with Cana and Laxus that resulted in a... oh, never mind. Even I am getting OOC at this point. I'll just let Erza explain it.**

"I've missed you with every fibre of my being Jellal."  
"And I you. Deeply. Nearly every night in fact."

They both blushed at the thought of what Jellal had implied.

"I as well. Although there was one night..."  
"A story for me Erza? It couldn't be more exciting than your last one... could it?"

Erza did not blush, she winked.

"Now that I think about it, I recall a certain very large guild member having an interesting reaction to my return... my interest is piqued."  
"You don't know the half of it."  
"Then I suggest we make our way to the bedroom."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"And don't even get me _started_ on the time you-"  
"We agreed we wouldn't talk about that ever again!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!"

At the sound of Happy's voice, Natsu and Lucy seemed to finally realize where they were... where they had absentmindedly walked too during their argument.

"What the heck?"  
"I knew you were a pervert Natsu! What are we doing in your room?!"  
"I don't know! I was following you!"  
"What!? I was following you-"

"THATS IT! You two are going on... on... A TIME OUT! I'm not getting tortured by Erza! So you two better work this out!"

"A time out? What are you talking about Happy?"  
"What do you mean not getting tortur-"

Before Lucy could finish, Happy slammed the door to Natsu's room shut and locked the screaming idiots in.

"Sorry guys. I promise I'll come back and let you out once you stop being so mean to each other."

"What do you mean come back! Don't leave us here you stupid cat!"  
"Why does my door even lock from the outside?!"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Jellal laid down on the gigantic bed in he and Erza's bedroom. She tended to him, removing his boots, his jacket, everything he had on aside from his underwear, then climbed on top of their bed, and on top of him.

"Don't you have something to share with me, Scarlet?"  
"Well... you remember Laxus, don't you Jellal? Big, muscular guy, sexy lighting bolt scar... blonde?"  
"I do. I've been waiting for a story about that one."  
"Oh I'm not done."

Erza felt Jellal hardening beneath her when she said that.

"Now I know you would never forget Cana."  
"Only my favourite recurring character."

As she began to tell the story of her night of fun shared with Laxus and Cana, Erza stroked Jellal and ran her fingers across his chest.

That's right. It was not kept hidden her adventures during his absence. Erza told him every dirty detail. And he was not angry, quite the contrary. He loved it.

Because Jellal, is a total fucking cuck.

It was not that he didn't satisfy her, or had doubts in his own sexual prowess, far from it in fact. He just genuinely enjoyed and became heavily aroused by the idea of Erza getting fucked, licked and pleasured by other men and/or women. He loved to hear stories of her dirty adventures while he was away, he looked forward to it, encouraged them even. She came to feel he same way after a time.

More than any Fairy Tail relationship, Erza and Jellal's was not founded on or strengthened by their sex. Their physical attraction to each other was merely a link in the chain of love they had for each other. They spent what felt like lifetimes apart, hurting each other, hurting themselves, longing in ways few others could even come _close_ to comprehending. Something as petty as jealousy in their relationship? Now that they finally had each other, the devil himself couldn't come between them.

How this _particular_ kink came to be known is something to be unraveled another day. The important thing is that Erza was not technically cheating on her fiancé, her late night activities actually pleased him very much.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"But we just got out of a cell! I really don't want to have to burn down my own house..."  
"Maybe Happy is right. We shouldn't be fighting like this Natsu. I don't even know why we are anymore."  
"You're right Luce. Good plan!"  
"Yeah. Wait... what?"  
"If we stay quiet enough Happy will think we aren't fighting anymore and come back and let us out!"

Lucy has a signature fighting move. What was that called again? Oh right!

"LUCY KICK!"  
"Ahhh! Why!? I said it was a good plan!"  
"I was trying to _actually_ make up you idiot!"  
"That's a way better idea. You should have gone with that plan the first time."

 _She likes me this way. I just want everything to go back to normal. I'll be goofy Natsu Lucy. I just want my best friend back. Locked in a room together again though? I've got to watch what I say this time! Uh oh... shit._

Natsu was pulled from his thoughts by Lucy's sigh as she laid down on his bed. He was sure he had never seen her there before, and something about her covering up in his sheets got to him, _really_ got to him. At her house, everything smelled like her and he added to it, but having her here was something else.

Here in his room, his scent enveloped hers, and somehow it made him want to make her his even more. It was like his nose could suddenly see, and it saw him and Lucy, tangled up together on that bed. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes to make that smell-vision the only thing that was real, but he kept them open and sat down beside her instead.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"And then what did he do?"  
"He asked me to crawl over to him, on top of the table beside Cana."  
"Did you do as he asked?"  
"I did. But I requipped first."  
"What did you requip into?"  
"This."

Erza now wore the tiny black lingerie set she had worn that night she was telling Jellal about. He smiled, and ran his hands along her thighs. She braced herself on his chest, and bent down to kiss him, and he let his fingers trace their way along her back.

"What did he do to you when you got onto the table Erza?"  
"He pushed my panties to the side, and he slid two fingers inside me."  
"Was he rough with you?"  
"He was."  
"And you liked how rough he was? Did he do it like this?"  
"I did, I do. He did it just like that, and I moaned his name."  
"What did that sound like?"

Jellal did as Erza described to him, and felt how wet she was. He had one hand on her hip, and two fingers from the other were sliding in and out of her. She sat up a bit so he could have more freedom to move his hand, and leaned back against his knees while letting him hear the way she moaned for Laxus.

"Sounds like you quite enjoyed that."  
"Mmmm, I did. Cana did as well."  
"He played with both of you at the same time? Courteous man."  
"He was quite pleased with himself. He liked to hear us, mmmm, saying his name."  
"Did you cum for him? On his fingers."  
"Not his fingers."  
"Mmmm, so what did he do then?"  
"He asked which of us wanted him first."  
"Who wanted him first Erza? Did you beg for him to fuck you?"  
"We both wanted him. Ahhhh."  
"Oh my, that must have been hard for him. How did he solve that problem?"

The two played with each other until the sun came up. She teased him and he teased answers out of her. It was fun for them, knowing any pleasure of hers belonged to both of them. They came together as she told her story to him, and again just staring into each other's eyes. They finally fell asleep wrapped around each other. They never talked about when he might have to leave next, because that took too much time away from their time together. They never had to say when will you be back, or I will miss you, because they already knew all of those answers and more.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"No. Fucking. Way! I can't believe you still have this! Put it on. Right now. Hahaha!"

Lucy held out the outfit Natsu had gotten from the people at Cait Shelter. It only took about 30 minutes for them to apologize, because neither was capable of staying mad at the other. Especially, for some reason, when they were locked in a room together. By the time both of them were relaxed, Lucy loudly declared her boredom, and started rifling through Natsu's stuff, hence the old outfit she found.

"Hey! Quit goin' through my stuff!"  
"Please. Your _stuff_ is all over the floor Natsu, I'm going through your closet."  
"Makes sense. What else is in there?"

For a good hour Lucy and Natsu laughed and reminisced over the random 'costume changes' he had been storing in his closet. The tattered outfit Virgo gave him, his Grand Magic Games uniform, Edo-Natsu's goggles for some reason.

Near the back of his closet, Lucy hit the jackpot.

"Oh. Yes."  
"What is it?"  
"Just please, put this on."  
"Huh? But this isn't awesome, this is just an o-"  
"Shhh! Just do it."

Lucy really had tried. Genuinely tried not to watch him changing from one thing to another, but it was a lost cause from the beginning. She saw him in his boxers plenty of times, but right now, locked in his room with him, what could she have done? His chest flexed when he pulled off his shirt, and again when he pulled down his pants and every time she thought how can I get him to just not put any of it back on.

Then she found _that_ in his closet.

A perfectly shitty, ratty, old, white, baggy t-shirt. Beside that was a pair of equally shitty black sweatpants. You know the kind, the ones that guys wear and they show off everything because they hang so fucking perfectly. She watched him putting them on, and then he turned around to face her.

"Oh my fuck."

At first Natsu was confused by her reaction, but he could tell where her eyes were looking, and there was that smell thing from before, and he decided it might be a good idea to tease her.

"I don't get it Luce. Why did you want me to put this on?" Natsu lifted the baggy t-shirt up to the centre of his stomach, exposing the low-hanging waistband of his pants, and of course just the right amount of his abs to her.

"Ohhh, shit."

Her reaction only egged him on, and he took it further.

"These are way too baggy for me. I don't even know where I got them." He tugged at the waistband of his pants and stepped a little closer to her, knowing he was exposing just the right amount of pin-

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT WOULD BE PINK! HAHAHAHA!"  
"What!? What's pi-"  
"THE CARPET MATCHES THE DRAPES NATSU! AHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"HEY! WHY IS THAT FUNNY!? AND IT'S LIKE... lightish red."  
"BAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Natsu's plan hadn't quite worked out in his favor, and instead of Lucy blushing over him, he was now turning... lightish red, himself. When Lucy was finally don't laughing, she sat beside him on the bed and put her arm around his shoulders.

"You can't just laugh at a man like that Lucy."  
"Whoa, cool it Elfman. It's cute."  
"Ohhh great. Much better."  
"Relax, all the girls will love it."  
"Do you?"  
"Huh?"

At this point, Natsu considered turning the conversation in another direction. That's a lie, he didn't. He couldn't have kept it in any longer even if he wanted to. As soon as they walked into that room together any hope of him not saying something like what he was about to say was lost. Not that he had planned it or anything, because if he had it most likely would have been much smoother.

"I said do _you_ like it?"  
"Are you literally asking me whether or not I like your pu-"

Natsu cut Lucy off and stood in front of her. You see the lead in to this next part was probably not smooth, but one could argue in favor of what he did next.

Natsu took off his shirt. And his pants. And everything else until he was down to just boxers, in front of Lucy, who was sitting on his bed, and he put his arms out and looked Lucy in the eye and asked her again whether or not she liked it.

When Lucy looked at him she knew he had not, in fact, been asking her whether or not she liked his pubes.

Natsu was asking her whether or not she liked his _everything_.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Loke took one last look around Fairy Tail, trying to shake an odd feeling that the author of his grand story nearly forgot to put him in this chapter. He couldn't help but think a much more fitting end was occurring elsewhere simultaneously, but also previously. All of his thoughts were wrong however, because this seemingly pasted on paragraph of his adventure was actually planned from the beginning.

Loke left Fairy Tail, because he was running out of women to try and make his lifelong love, and he remembered something about another guild where running out of women would be all but impossible.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **Why did my brain do this?**

 **It's blocking up. I'm about to take a break for a few days, but Ill be back soon, hopefully with a less stupid brain, and I hope someone enjoys until then.**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** HOLY GRAIL  
My chapter outline for HOLY GRAIL is just one word repeated over and over again...


	26. Holy Grail

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **HEREAFTER ARC – PART 10**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY SIX – HOLY GRAIL**

A guild for women only. Certainly if a man were seeking to give the gift of his undying (literally) love and affection to a member of the opposite sex, he would be able to find a suitable one in a guild like that, would he not?

Loke may be known for LION BRILLIANCE and other similar light based magic abilities, but when it comes to women, 'brilliant' is not quite the word that comes to mind. In another life, or another story, Loke might be the type of guy to stop outside a lesbian bar and think to himself,

 _Now this, is a great place to pick up chicks._

Which is exactly what he thought while opening the doors to Mermaid Heel.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Laxus sat in the guild hall, looking over his black book of fairies once again. Too many names scratched out, too many notes on encounters with them. He lettered in a C- beside Kinana's name, hen scratched it out and made it a D. He realized that he had never made a list of the women who received an A or higher in his literal and figurative book.

 _There should be a word for that._ He thought to himself.

 _Something that is literal and figurative at the same time._ He shook his head.

 _What? Where did that come from? Whatever. Now, who are my A students, hahaha._

As he flipped through the pages, so, so many pages, Laxus came to the most terrifying conclusion. He looked the pages over again and again, hoping, nay, praying, that he was wrong. He even checked over the non-fairies listed in the book, and still his realization would not be disproved.

He had only ever given one woman an A.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

As soon as the doors swung open, Loke knew he would have to make the rounds at Mermaid Heel quickly if he was going to make it out alive. He moved around the room like a-

 _Like a devilishly handsome ninja of sexual desire_

No. Loke moved from table to table, subjecting the women to his-

 _-Granting- every woman here a brief moment to bask in my incredibly ruggedness and charisma_

LOKE SLUNK BETWEEN tables like a snake, harassing the innocent females with his-

 _FLOATING GRACEFULLY from beauty to even greater beauty, bringing joy to their eyes with my charming yet thoughtful words... words that also turned the girls on a lot at the same time...?_

Joy was definitely brought the women's eyes.

 _And I also made them really horny just by standing close to them_

The joy in their eyes came from the laughter brought on by Loke's sad attempts to hit on them. Aside from that, Loke gave the women of Mermaid Heel a combination of two very strong feelings.

 _Overwhelming desire, and arousal_

The strong feelings were discomfort, and annoyance.

When he finally set his sights on his first potential victim, the figurative author of Loke's literal fate, seemed to have figuratively deleted everything in his head, because his thoughts were literally too stupid to write down. For some reason however, he was still able to talk.

"Damn gorgeous! Look at you with all those curves, and me with no brakes."

Suddenly Loke was flat on the ceiling, and then on the ground again. He took the sudden change in gravity and pain in his head to mean Risley Law would not be coming home with him. He spied another opportunity to embarrass himself quickly enough though.

"I hear female spiders like to paralyze their mates, you wanna tell me why I can't seem to move my feet beautiful?"

"You seem to be mistaken, male. Female spiders paralyze, then devour their mate when the consummation is complete."

That did not sound pleasant to Loke. Once again, he followed his eyes to a new woman.

"Milliana right? I've got a milli-an-a half reasons why we should head over to your place right now."

"Oooo! You're that kitty guy right?! Can I dress you up?! I think you would look super super cute with a little bow and a little hat and a little vest! Aren't you Lucy's kitty though? Where's your collar?"

Loke considered this thought, but decided against it due to the devastatingly high level of perversion that would be required to turn the girl's suggestion into anything remotely sexual.

He was about to turn and leave, when an absolute vision of female empowerment walked into the room.

"Ladies! Have you no pride in yourselves? You all sit and drink while the notorious Bakeneko roams free and terrorizes our very guild hall!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK! THAT'S PUSHING IT WAY TOO FAR NOW! I'M A FUCKING CELESTIAL... spir... shit."

Loke disappeared in a flash of light as the women of Mermaid Heel quickly turned against him. After almost 12 chapters of pushing through and not giving up, Loke felt he was nearly ready to do just that.

When he was gone, an omniscient presence nearly felt bad for Loke, until it remembered what was in store for him once he got back to Fairy Tail.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 _Mirajane Strauss – Perfect body, perfect face, don't fuck this up_

Laxus smiled at the entry, and read on to his notes.

 _FUCKING MIND BLOWING – A++_

The fact that he had only ever granted one woman an A grade, and Mira's was followed by two plus signs did not go over Laxus' head. He knew it meant more than her just being the single greatest fuck of his life. He certainly didn't _want_ it to mean anything more than that, but he knew it did. He thought about how disappointed his 15 year old self might be that he had indeed "fucked this up."

Then, as if to dare Laxus to stop thinking so much and just take what he wanted like he always had before, Gildarts called Cana over to him, gave her and Mira each a hug, and announced that he would be leaving that night.

At the exact moment Gildarts finished hugging Mira, Laxus caught her eye, and he knew the look he saw in them very well. It was the same look she had when he crawled into bed at 6 in the morning. He also knew that look was the only part of Mira that showed any kind of weakness, and that if he wanted a grade A fuck, tonight would be the night he was going to get it.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"I said... do _you_ like it. Lucy, do you like it?"

Natsu and Lucy lived very different childhoods. You could say they came from very different worlds. Be that as it may, the orphaned son of a dragon, and the runaway daughter of a tycoon, somehow ended up together. Locked in a messy bedroom at three in the morning, her sitting and him standing in front of her, both thinking about the exact same thing, and how strange it was to be thinking it.

A grassy hill. The warm sun. Being 9 or 10 years old.

Laying down at the top of the hill and tucking their arms in close to their bodies, then letting themselves roll down. The dizzy feeling that came when they reached the bottom. That's what it felt like.

She didn't answer him, and he fell down to his knees in front of her. He put his hands on her thighs and pushed them apart so he could move between her legs. He looked up at her, and she still hadn't answered him, so he asked her again and this time he wasn't playing. His fear was closing in on him, his confidence was falling, he couldn't muster the cocky attitude he had before, so this time he whispered, or maybe he was begging.

"Lucy. Tell me. Please."

Lucy felt every inch of her body set on fire and shiver at the same time. She accidentally thought about how sexy he was with that sad look on his face. She thought about how maybe both of them were losing their minds. Mostly Lucy thought about how much she wanted to stop thinking and say yes. She wanted to say yes and write her name on every inch of him, and his all over her. Yes, and I always have and I always will and so much more. Then her hands moved to the sides of his face, and it was so warm, and her mouth moved.

"No."

She didn't let go of his face. He tried to look away from her but she didn't let him. He struggled against her hands and his tears until her mouth opened again.

"No Natsu, I won't tell you. I won't tell you that I do like it, and I won't tell you that I have never experienced a single thing in my entire life that I like more than it. I won't tell you that I always have and always will like it, or that I like it and then some. Because you should already know."

"Lucy..."

Their first kiss was salty.

They met each other in the middle. The second their lips touched, everything went black. He leaned into her, pushing her back onto the bed that was not really there because everything was black besides her and him. She wrapped her legs around his legs and pulled him as close to her as she could. He greedily ran his hands across every part of her body he had wanted so badly to touch before. She moaned into his mouth, and he growled into hers. She clawed him, and he squeezed her, they never broke their kiss.

He was so hard, and wearing nothing but his boxers, and she was wearing a skirt and he was between her legs and there was so much heat there the fabric might have turned to ash. They pushed their bodies together, both writhing with need, lips still locked together, exploring each other's mouths.

Between gasps, moans, and only before going back for more, they whispered to each other.

"so... fuck... happy..."  
"I'm happy too Natsu."  
"No. Happy."  
"Huh?"  
"Happy's back."  
"Of course he is."  
"I'm gonna stop kissing you for now."  
"Will you do it again?"  
"You won't be able to stop me."  
"OK."  
"He's opening the door now."  
"I don't want to stop."  
"Me either."  
"We really should though."  
"I know."  
"He might be scarred for life."  
"Especially since I have a crazy hard on right now."  
"I know."

By the time the bedroom door was unlocked, they were laughing. One of them managed to break the kiss, and pull a blanket over Natsu's lap. Everything felt so fucking perfect, finally. Then Happy came in the room, and the blackness shattered around them, bringing them back to reality.

"Did my plan work? Are you guys friends again?"

The question seemed so simple, so why could neither of them answer it?

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **HOLY GRAIL CHAPTER OUTLINE: NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU NALU Loke and Laxus do stuff**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** THE ONE YOU HAVE + THE ONE YOU NEED  
Often the two are not one and the same...


	27. The One You Have The One You Need

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **HEREAFTER ARC – PART 11**

 **SHIPPER WARNINGS: Gruvia. Oh Gruvia. Gildira? Is that a real thing that people can get offended by? I think only NaLu, Gruvia and Gajevy will get warnings.**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN – THE ONE YOU HAVE + THE ONE YOU NEED**

 _Again! You knew this was going to happen. I always pick the ones I know won't be able to give me everything I think I want. What's wrong with me? I guess I just like the thrill of it, and I've always gotten bored too easily. Maybe it's time for me to settle down... rethink the whole, 'I only date bad boys' thing. Then again, the good boys have never been as much fun..._

Mira was lost in thought while she wiped down the already sparkling bar. It was almost time to go home, and the night had been surprisingly quiet.

"What're you sighing about Mira? Upset about your boyfriend leaving? I figured you were smart enough to know that was gonna happen, hahaha."

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I mean, sorry, what?"

"Wow you're really out of it. I'm pretty sure the bar is clean enough, Mira."

Mira seemed to still be lost in thought as Laxus talked to her. He hid that it concerned him, she really was a bit out of it. It was strange, usually Mira could keep up, in fact she thrived when the bar was crowded and loud. Tonight was off though. The usual suspects were not around. Natsu, Grey, and Gajeel weren't around to start anything, and Loke had been hanging around a lot lately, but even he wasn't there. Even Fairy Tail's resident bad boy Laxus wasn-

 _Oh wait, Laxus is still here._

"Here. Give me that. You look like you need a nap... maybe a drink actually, hahaha."

Mira smiled and gave in, snapping out of her introspective daze as she handed Laxus the cloth and switched places with him.

"Now, what can I get for you?" Laxus put on a stupid grin as he mimicked Mira's sweet voice as best he could.

"Hey! Heeheehee, gimmie a beer would ya, Huhhuhhuh!" Mira offered him the same treatment.

"That. Is not what I laugh like, heeheehee!"

They laughed together as Mira took her beer and Laxus finished wiping down the bar for her. The action was really more for show since it was already spotless, but he did it anyways and then grabbed a drink for himself and sat down on the stool beside her. He swivelled his seat towards her, and grabbed onto hers, spinning it so she was facing him.

"Now tell me whats on your mind. I didn't think I'd ever have to see that face again after you kicked my sorry ass to the curb, heh."

"Oh come on Laxus, don't be like that. I was just thinking is all."

"About what? Mira, we may not be together anymore but that doesn't change the fact that you know me, and I know you, better than anyone else in this guild. Lay it on me, I'm tough. I can handle hearing about your boy troubles... or old geezer troubles I guess, hahaha!"

"Old geezer troubles? Maybe we should be talking about your troubles with a certain wood mak-"

Laxus reached out and covered Mira's mouth with his hand, she would have thought he was playing if not for the look on his face.

"NO! No, for the love of god Mira, just... not that. Don't talk about that."

"Heeheehee, OK then... I'll have to remember _that_ reaction for a later date."

Laxus scowled before finishing his beer and getting up to grab another for him and Mira.

"Well, I am glad I can still make you smile, even if it is at my expense."

"You always have found a way to do that Laxus. Like the time when you and I were..."

As they reminisced about goofy memories they shared together, Mira found herself distracted by her thoughts again.

 _He always has made me laugh. Pissed me off just as often though I think. What an asshole, so sweet and so sour... heh, I guess that describes me too. What am I thinking, I am happy with Gildarts, I knew he wouldn't be around much when we started seeing each other. I'm so terrible. He's only been gone a few hours! Even after everything that happened, just sitting here beside Laxus still gives me that electric feeling tho-_

"Laxuuuus..." Mira suddenly gave him a stern look. "Are you doing the thing?"

"Heh, uh what? No! Wh- what thing, could you mean-"

"You know the thing Laxus, stop it!" She sounded upset, but her eyes were playful.

"Awe come on! You like it." Laxus only increased the tiny amount of electricity he was emitting, just enough to make her skin tingle.

With that they grinned at each other and giggled, just like old times.

 _Oh fuck,_ thought Mira. _Just like old times._

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 _The guild without Grey, is like an ocean without water._

 _Juvia's heart belongs to Grey, and him alone!_

 _When are you gonna let go of my hand? Never._

 _I have faith in him! Even if the rest of you don't!_

Grey could hear every word perfectly, her voice in his head, and he could see her eyes lit up and full of everything he wished he had in him, everything he wished he could give her. _Fucking dumbass tsundere._ From the very beginning she believed in him, and he knew he believed in her too. He had made up his mind two nights ago. He was going back to Fairy Tail, back to Juvia.

You would think that after all this time Grey would finally realize that Juvia was not the same as... the others. That she hadn't given up on him yet, that she meant it when she said she never would.

Grey thought about all the feelings he had for her that he held inside. How many times he almost told her how good she smelled, or how her hair always looked good no matter what they had been doing. How he thought she looked just as sexy covered up as she did wearing nothing at all. He remembered how he brushed her off so many times, and how she never quit fighting for him, how she gave her all for him.

It made him angry. Angry that he pitied himself, angry that he was afraid. Most of all, Grey was angry that he was so fucking selfish. He took everything she offered him and more, and what did he give her in return?

He was Grey Fullbuster, Fairy Tail wizard. He wasn't supposed to fail, so why was he failing her?

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Deciding to love someone can be a difficult thing. It wasn't hard for Juvia though. She thought it was much harder deciding _not_ to love someone.

She gave him a week, it was nothing compared to the amount of time she had loved him for already. It was different this time though. Grey told her he loved her that night at the guild, and she told him that she did again. Then he was gone, like none of it mattered, like it was a lie.

Juvia did not think that love should be lied about.

She could deal with him not being ready, and with him being afraid.

 _But he left me! He told me he loved me and he left! Just like everyone else. Why do they let me love them so much, to give me hope? Is it more satisfying to hurt someone if you build them up first? I dreamt of the day he would say those words to me. I thought it would mean he finally felt safe, that he trusted me, that things would change between us, and he would be ready to let me in. I thought it would mean he could finally see himself the way I see him. Perfect. Then he said it, and I felt as perfect as he is and... and..._

"IT MEANT NOTHING TO HIM!"

For the first time since that night, Juvia cried. She cried because she still loved him, and she cried because she was angry. She thought maybe they were just silly words, that her and Grey had been through so much together, and silly words one night shouldn't change anything. Then she screamed while she cried. He wasn't allowed to change her, to make her doubt the only thing she has ever been sure of in her life.

They weren't just silly words.

She banged her fists against the floor of her room, red in the face from crying and screaming. She didn't know if she was heartbroken, frustrated, confused, lonely, or pissed off. She was all of those at the same time. She thought about how she missed the chill and smell of him being near her, then about how he never mentioned anything when she tried a new perfume. She thought about how desperately she just wanted to give him everything she had, then about how much it took out of her each time he pushed her away. She thought about how he was the sun itself-

Then, as it always does at this time day, the _actual_ sun shone through Juvia's window, innocently casting it's beam across her back. Juvia lifted her head at the sensation, and gasped at her realization.

The sun is warm. Not cold.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It happened so fast.

Mira's skirt pushed up over her back. Laxus' shirt on the floor. Kneeling on a stool, bent over the bar. The auto-lights shut off, two beers knocked over- one on the previously spotless counter, one shattering on the floor. Mira's pale skin glistened in the moonlight shining through the windows, and Laxus always seemed to emit a dim yellow light of his own.

As for how it happened, it was merely a look that got them in this position. No words were said before they went at each other, just Laxus reaching out to grab her, and Mira climbing onto his lap. The whole thing was rabid, and greedy, and hot. She slid off of his lap and undid his pants, kneeling on the wood floor in between his legs. As soon as Laxus' cock was free, she grinned up at him, and he pushed her mouth down onto him. He pulled her hair, because she liked that, and slid her lips along his shaft. That was their foreplay, and it didn't last long.

He pulled her up and off of him, her mouth slipping off with a pop. They kissed hard, and Mira bit at his bottom lip, because he liked that, and it made him practically throw her onto the bar and push her dress up in one motion. She wasn't wearing any underwear, and Laxus chuckled inwardly.

His pants hung at his knees. There was no time to take them off, he needed to fuck her now, and she needed him inside her. Mira steadied herself by wrapping her hands around the edge of the bar as Laxus gripped her hips. He lined his cock up with her slit, and pushed himself inside her as deep as he could. He did not go slowly. The first sounds that were made came when her ass hit his stomach- simultaneous moans.

He pulled her onto his dick, and pushed her off of it, in total control of both of their pleasure. When she lifted her legs to wrap around his waist and pull him against her harder, it stopped being quiet in the guild hall.

"Ohhhhhhh, stop, stop. Hang on."  
"Mmmm, already?! Seriously?"  
"Oh god, mmm fuck off, yes. Please."  
"Are you sure you want to stop? Or should I-" Mira looked back at him as she clenched her walls around his cock, grinning like the she-devil she is.  
"Hmmmmm. Miraahhh, you are the fu-uh-cking worst."  
"So that's a no to stopping? Is this what you want Laxus?" He squeezed her hips harder, trying to hold her still, but she pushed against his strength, fucking and gripping his cock despite his pleas.  
"Mmmuh-Miraa..."  
"Poor thing, you're gonna cum already 'playboy'?"  
"Hnnn, ah! You fucking- unng!"

With Mira teasing him as she did, with that sexy, evil look on her face, Laxus gave in and let go of her hips. She took the opportunity to slide her pussy off and on his cock harder and faster, pulling her self using the edge of the bar as leverage.

Laxus pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside, holding his hands behind his back while she fucked him. He should have known telling her to stop would mean handing her his own leash, but she always was the only one he ever let get control over him.

"Keep it up if you want my cum so fucking badly."  
"Want it? I own it. You're only giving me what's already mine."  
"Fu-uh-uck! Yeah. Mira, I'm gonna-"

As soon as Laxus wrapped his arm around her, ready to pull her in hard and rough, cock pulsing inside her on the edge of exploding, Mira pulled away and sat up on the bar, grinning.

She wasn't going to get away with that, they both knew it. Laxus let out a deep growl as his eyes darkened at her. In seconds he picked her up off the bar and sat down in a chair, impaling her roughly on his dick. Her feet didn't touch the floor as he bounced her on his lap.

"Are you mad now Laxus? Trying to make _me_ cum now?"  
"Fuck no. You don't get to cum. I do."

With that Mira tilted her head back and moaned. Sure she loved to play the dom role, but there was a reason she always went for bad boys too.

"Hahaha, look at the tease now. You love getting pumped full of cum don't you? Hahaha."  
"Mmmmm, cum for me."  
"For you? No, no, no. You're gonna take it."

She lifted her head back up and Laxus got to look in Mira's unfocused eyes and her face, flushed red with desire and heat. She moaned, and he smacked her ass then let go of her thighs and put his hands behind his head. His eyes narrowed, and Laxus put on a cocky grin and he leaned back in the chair.

"Go. Fuck me. You're gonna make me cum if you want to even _think_ about getting off yourself."

This time it was Mira who growled. She dug her nails into his shoulders and pulled her feet up unto his knees, using them as leverage as she rode him.

"Try harder Mira. I thought you _wanted_ my cum."  
"Ahhhhnnnggg! Laxus! Ahhh-"

* _SLAM!_ *

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 _ **A few minutes earlier...**_

Outside the doors of Fairy Tail three people crossed paths on their way inside, all coming from different directions. One of the two girls seemed tired, one was very hard to read, and the other person was Loke.

All three stopped before entering. The girls smiled and waved at each other, thinking it was funny for them to all meet up this way. Loke however, was like a statue.

Slightly concerned, the girls asked Loke if something was wrong- one voice teasing and one genuine. Loke still seemed frozen though, and he didn't reply. He just stared and stood there, until one of them walked over and asked him again.

His reply was a goofy attempt at a pick up li-

Wait. No! It wasn't that at all!

Loke's reply... was a _stutter_.

The celestial spirit, the leader of the zodiac, the lion himself... he couldn't speak. A sputtering mess really, twinkle eyes be damned he was _actually_ blushing.

The whole scene was remarkably out of character. Take it from me, I can hear his thoughts.

Do you want to know what he was thinking?

 _That's her._

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **Wow this took me forever to write! And it's not even long! Mostly because I was done up to the Miraxus part and then couldn't get any time alone and I didn't really want people reading over my shoulder hahaha. But the Grey and Juvia parts were really really hard to write as well. I hope it was enjoyable, or at least entertaining!**

 **Because the next chapter is the last one of the HEREAFTER ARC, I guess I will tell the name of the one coming up next!  
It's the UNRAVELED ARC!**

 **Hmmm, I kinda hope you can't guess who "her" is... I didn't want to make it too obvious! ;)**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** DENEBOLA  
A single word can say a lot if you really understand it's meaning...


	28. Denebola

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **HEREAFTER ARC – FINAL PART**

 **WARNING! LITERALLY EVERYONE RUN!  
** **WHAT DO YOU MEAN RUN?! THERE AREN'T EVEN LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT – DENEBOLA**

"You... you..."

Laxus and Mira both wondered whether this would be the moment that led to their early demise.

"YOU FUCKING DUMBASS CUNTBAGS!"

 _ **A few seconds earlier...**_

"Try harder Mira. I thought you _wanted_ my cum."  
"Ahhhhnnnggg! Laxus! Ahhh-"

* _SLAM!_ *

Suddenly the lights were on, and Mira and Laxus were like deer in headlights. Naked deer, that were for some reason having incredibly passionate yet raunchy sex in the middle of a road for some reason. Neither of them spoke when they caught sight of the person who opened the door and interrupted them.

"YOU FUCKING DUMBASS CUNTBAGS!"

What was that guy's name? The one who made up that law where the worst possible thing that can happen, is always the thing that does happen? I'm sure you all know the guy I'm talking about.

That was the guy Mira and Laxus both cursed as Cana stepped into the light.

"Oh dear, C-Cana it's not, well... I mean it's-"  
"Cana, let's just consider our options here before anyone starts t-"  
"Our options? Sounds great! Option A, I kill Laxus first, option B Mira dies first."  
"My goodness! Those are both terrible options!"  
"Now let's see... Mira you are obviously a secret whore and you hurt my dad. Laxus, your whoredom is far from secret, but I like you for some fucking reason, so my feelings are hurt. I guess that means we go with Option A."

As Mira tensed up in fear of Cana's wrath, Murphy and his douchey law struck again.

"Shhh -shit."

The opportunity to get out of the position they were in just hadn't come up yet, and the combination of Mira's shaking and tensing, along with Cana's tits practically in face, not to mention how close he had been already... Laxus came.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"  
"Ahhhh, mnnnggg, ss-sorry!"  
"UHHHGGGGG! YOU FUCKS! JUST GET THE FUCK UP SO I CAN START KILLING YOU!"

Laxus awkwardly slipped from Mira and they both stood. Luckily, Cana hadn't started throwing cards yet, so there was still time to try and talk her down.

"C-Cana I promise you Gildarts and I have a certain understanding-"  
"Oh yeah, I know about that. You fuck him and he doesn't tell Laxus he knows that he's fucking his girlfriend. Only you two aren't together anymore, and I'm pretty sure that agreement didn't go the other way!"  
"WHAAAT!? When we were still- And he knew about- So then every time you and him were- WHAT?!"  
"Ahhhahahaha! Oh my God! You mean _he_ didn't know?!"  
"N-no, he did. He knew about Gildarts and I-"  
"BUT HE KNEW ABOUT US TOO?! WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
"Wow! I think I can actually see the ghost of your pride and dignity floating away right now Laxus!"  
"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry for everyth- hang on a second..."

Cana realized what Mira had just realized just a few seconds too late.

"THEN THAT MEANS YOU KNEW ABOUT LAXUS AND I AS WELL! AND YOU FUCKED HIM ANYWAYS!"

The "right to be angry" as it were, which was formerly gripped tightly in Cana's hands, was now completely impossible to pinpoint just who it belonged to.

Cana wanted to kill Mira for hurting her dad, and Laxus for doing the same plus hurting her feelings. Laxus wanted to kill Mira for giving Gildarts a leg up on him, also known as the man version of being embarrassed, and he wanted to kill Gildarts and Cana for being lying pieces of shit. Mira harboured a kind of permanent desire to beat the ever-living fuck out of Laxus at all times, and now Cana was in her murder vision for knowingly hooking up with her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend rather, more than once.

The only truly surprising thing about that night, was that the guild hall was still standing the next morning.

Mostly.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Hmmm. It sounds like we probably shouldn't go in there."

Loke smiled, or he would have smiled, if he wasn't still trying to remember how to talk.

 _Perfect. In every way. She's smart, caring, super strong too, and she- oh my god I haven't even thought about her body yet._

"Ummm, OK then... if you're sure you are alright, I guess I'm just going to go back home."

 _She's the one. I'm so sure of it that it hurts. Right here all this time and it's so damn obvious. I finally found her. AND I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING TALK! Please mouth, just open!_

"Me are THIRSTY!"

 _NOOO! GODDAMNIT BRAIN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE FOR ME TOO!_

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **[Hey.]**

 _Oh God, no. I'm not ready_. Rogue prepared to call for Sting's help when the text popped up in front of him.

 **[Before you say anything, I just want to tell you something.]**

As if she had literally meant _say_ and not type, Rogue closed his mouth and just shuddered in fear at what Lisanna might be about to say.

 **[That was way fucked up man. Like, what in the sweet hell were you thinking?]**

Rogue's soul started to tear itself away from his body, beginning it's decent into the afterlife.

 **[BUT]**

Both the escaping soul and Rogue paused to watch for what text might show up next.

 **[I like you. A lot. And I have fun with you. And being with you that night felt so... real. Special I think.]**

Two sighs of relief were let out as Soul started to make it's way back into Rogue's body.

 **[Even if it did only last like a minute and a half.]**

Soul seemed annoyed that it had to turn around and head out of Rogue's body again so quickly. Rogue seemed to accept that it was leaving.

 **[It's just, you didn't have to be embarrassed. I like that you are that into me. You could have told me you were a virgin.]**

A this point, Rogue and his soul just looked at each other in confusion, neither of them sure whether or not Soul should keep heading out or turn around again.

 **[It doesn't matter though. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not pissed or anything, and I don't think anything bad about you. I want to see you again. I feel bad that you felt uncomfortable around me, I hope you know you don't ever have to feel like that.]**

This time the relief-sighs were much deeper, and Soul fully made it's way back into Rogue's body. He prepared to start writing a reply, when more text popped up.

 **[Plus, I think it will be really fun rectifying that virgin problem of yours. WINK WINK FACE]**

With that, Rogue fell back on the couch, looked at his soul which was in the same position and state of near death as he was, and thought to himself, _just go man. I'm done for anyways_.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Thirsty?"

"I mean! Get. Liquids. We, or, me get, I mean _I_ get... fuck."

Loke might have finally remembered how to make sounds come out of his mouth, but he suddenly found himself torn between getting down on his knees to praise this woman for the rest of eternity, and punching himself in the face until he was dead, for good.

"You poor thing! Please! Let me get someone to help you!"

 _Goddammit. Usually I can get at least ONE semi-coherent sentence out before they try and have me committed..._

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Get out of here you metal headed idiot! I hate you! I'm going to *BLLARRRRGGGG* kill you!"  
"This is _MY_ house you're barfing in shrimp!"  
"LILLLYYYYY! *BLLLEEECCCCHHHH* GET THIS FUCKER OUT OF MY FACE!"  
"And that's _MY_ cat you're yelling fo-"  
"Come on Gajeel, leave her be. Levy, can I get you anything?"  
"JUST GET HIM OUT OF HERE BEFORE I *HUUUURRRLLLLLLKKK* kill him... WHAAAAAAAAA!"

The two men started to back out of Gajeel's tiny bathroom as Levy whined into the toilet bowl.

"WAI- * HUUURRRRRRGGGG * -AIIT! Gajeel don't leave me! You're supposed to lo- *BLAHHHGUHH* -love me! Whaaaaa haaaa haaaaa!"

After this moment, both Gajeel and Lily would have a much greater understanding of how to deal with a pregnant woman. More specifically, a pregnant Levy. As it stood now though...

"Do you want me here or not?!"  
"YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT I WANT!"  
"I'm not a damn mind reader!"  
"WELL THEN START BEING ONE!"  
"Are you out of your fucking mind shrimp!?"

Gajeel had no idea how fucking lucky he was that he chose to end that sentence with his nickname for Levy, rather than the question that surely would have turned her threats of murder into a reality.

"Oh god. Don't say *HURRRK* that word."  
"What word? Shrimp?"

*BLLLARRRRRRRUUUUCHHHHHHHHH!*

"Oh. OK. Well what _can_ I do for you then sh- Levy."  
"YOU CAN GO TO FUCKING HELL IS WHAT YOU CAN DO!"  
"That's it I'm out of here. Lily!"

If Gajeel had seen The Exorcist, that is exactly what he would have been thinking about when Levy turned her head from the toilet bowl to stare him down.

"If you leave this room Gajeel Redfox... it will be the last steps you ever take."  
"Nuh- NEVERMIND LILY!"  
"Good. Now go get Wendy and Porlyusica. And two orders of deep fried jalapenos from Mira."  
"Umm, but then I'd have to leave the roo-"  
"JUST DO IT!"

*HURRRRRRLLLLLLCHHHHHUUGGGG!*

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Loke tried once again to snap himself out of the bewildered haze she put him in, worried that if he didn't say anything she might just leave. Loke did not want her to leave.

"N-no. I'm..."

 _OK just hang on. Form the word. You can do this. It's just the living, breathing, walking embodiment of perfection. Merely a goddess. You can do this._

"Fine. I'm fine."

 _YES! I did it! I'm fucking amazing! Wait... why is she looking at me like that?_

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Jellal turned off the communication lacrima and walked out into the living room where Erza was drinking her tea. He looked around the room at the piles of boxes and armour stands, and smiled.

"I think you are going to need to find a new place to store all of your things, Erza."  
"You mean for me to be rid of these items which I hold so dear?"  
"No! No of course not dear. I just think that we might need to use this room from time to time once you move out of Fairy Hills."  
"Pardon? But we spoke about why I needed to keep my place there- you mean? Is it true?"

Jellal only nodded. In a matter of seconds Erza was in his arms, and he was swinging her around before giving her a kiss. When he set her down, they both had the biggest smiles on their faces.

"The big question is- where do you think my Fairy Tail guild mark should go? I will need one now that I am here to stay."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Are you sure? You don't seem very fine."

 _I'm not. Far from it. I'm in shock._

"You aren't making any sense."

 _That's probably because it doesn't make sense to me how one person can hold so much light and beauty within them without even knowing it._

"We obviously can't go inside right now."

 _That's more than fine. I would go anywhere with you._

"Come on. Put your arm around me, let me take you somewhere, Lucy's house maybe?"

 _Another woman? Not a chance. They might as well be my sisters. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at another one again. Now that I've looked in your eyes, the rest of the world seems colourless._

"Stay with me! Just say something, I'll do whatever I can to help."

With that Loke nearly fainted. He had spent a whole lot of time with a whole lot of different women, but then this one shows up and makes him feel like hes never even heard the word 'girl' before. Somehow she became even more stunning, and stole away even more of his heart, every single time she opened her mouth.

Which was bad news for him considering he already couldn't even speak.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"You are frightening me."  
"Huh?"  
"The look on your face. It is one that I am not familiar with. It seems that you are somehow lost in thought, and yet no stream of consciousness is spilling from your mouth."

At the comment, Mest looked up from where he was sitting and smiled. For the first time since the night he had fatefully picked up Freed's jacket at Fairy Tail, Mest felt sadness when he looked at his lover's smile.

"You know Freed. I don't remember ever being as happy as I am with you."  
"That might be because you mess around with your own brain so much."  
"Heh, I guess. I love you. I will always love you."

"I know."

Those last two words, "I know," were the only ones Mest left behind before he put his hand on the side of Freed's face, and teleported out of their house.

While he was being debriefed by the heads of the Magic Council, Mest convinced himself that making Freed forget about him was the right choice. He would find to courage to do what knew he had to, and erase his own memories eventually.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Close to ten minutes had passed with Loke still unable to utter much more than a few simple words and sounds. The girl made up her mind, thinking he was near death for sure. Either that, or far too drunk to be standing out here alone.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, meaning to wrap it around her shoulder. She was going to help him to a place where he could recover from whatever affliction it was that put him in this pathetic state. Instead, he passed out.

Just for a quick second, but he was still on the ground when he opened his eyes. On the ground, and in her lap. He was looking up into her eyes, and she down into his. As adoring as Loke's expression was, hers was as concerned. She held his head in one hand, and laid the other across his forehead to try and check his temperature.

It would have been the perfect moment for Loke to snap out of his sudden case of crippling anxiety. He didn't realize it at the time, but in that moment when his eyes slowly blinked open, the moon peeked out from the trees behind her, shining down onto his face through her hair, and it was making his eyes twinkle all on their own. The light flush on his face and the fact that he had just taken his glasses off presented him with a once in a lifetime opportunity to say practically anything and make any woman swoon over it.

Instead, he said this:

"I'm not Bakeneko. I promise."

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Did my plan work? Are you guys friends again?"

As Lucy and Natsu looked to each other for the answer to Happy's seemingly simple question, they were each only only able to muster one complete thought.

 _What have we done?_ Thought Lucy.  
 _Making out really works up an appetite!_ Thought Natsu.

"Of course we are buddy! Your plan was awesome!"  
"Awesome? Happy, you realize Natsu could have just burned your whole house down right?"  
"Oh god! Not the house! Where will I keep my fish!?"  
"Happy, don't worry. I didn't burn it down."  
"Oh good. Thanks Natsu!"

 _Idiots._

"Do you guys want to go get some food now?"

"You know it little buddy!" Happy flew out of the room and Natsu started to chase after him before turning back to Lucy. "Come on Luce! Don't try and tell me you aren't hungry too."

For the billionth time since Lucy first heard him say the words "Oh Crap! We gotta get out of here!" Natsu grabbed onto her wrist. As she sat there on the bed smiling at him, the memories kept coming.

"Come on Luce!"  
 _Just come on!_

"You said you were hungry like two hours ago didn't ya?"  
 _You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild didn't ya?_

"So let's go!"  
 _So let's go!_

In almost four years.. or was it 11? It doesn't matter. After all this time, that smile still knocked her out. When he was changing her life, telling her to keep fighting or that he believed in her, when he teased her and when she teased him back, when they were having fun or filled with fear, that fucking fanged grin always had the exact same effect on Lucy.

Without thinking about it, the corners of Lucy's mouth turned up, because every time Natsu smiled, it was like his grin was daring hers to try and be bigger. Her lips would never win that game, but damn they loved to play it.

When she stood up, she touched her lips to his. Then it was Lucy who was dragging Natsu along, and he barely snapped out of it in time to grab Happy's wrist as they passed him on their way out of the house.

"She- Yuh-you- She- He- You- He- She-"

Lucy was grinning and dragging Natsu, who was grinning and dragging Happy, who was stuttering and trying to find his words. Natsu found them for him, but didn't feel like getting Lucy Kicked right then so he kept them to himself and just kept on grinning, letting himself get pulled along.

 _She liiiiiiiiiiiiikkkeeeesss mee._

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

As the horrific realization of what he just said crept in, not to mention the position that he was in when he said it, a voice interrupted Loke's thoughts.

"Loke? Uh, what are you doing man?"

He nearly let out a massive sigh of relief at the sound of his name. However, just when it seemed the mysterious new person that showed up might rescue him from the most embarrassing 15 minutes of his entire life (the guy is immortal so just think about that for a minute), a few things popped into Loke's head that nearly fucking destroyed him.

 _Shit. Its him. Of course it's him! How could I fucking forget that they-_

"Juvia?"

When Juvia responded to her name, the next word she spoke somehow managed to cause two completely opposite, yet equally debilitating reactions, all without ever letting go of Loke's head.

"Grey."

I suppose it wasn't actually the word itself that nearly knocked the two guys out. Once they got their jaws off the ground, Grey and Loke, each of them just as confused as the other, managed to squeak out the same question in unison.

"No sama?!"

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **HEREAFTER is over!**

 **I chose the name because I knew that throughout the chapters, something would happen to everyone that would cause a big change for them from here on out. I am excited for UNRAVELED to start, and laughing maniacally thinking about it.**

 **Gajevy baby! NaLu confession! GRUVIA EXPLOSION! Miraxus, Gildira!? Roganna gets real! Mest Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind-ed Freed?! Does absence make the heart grow fonder Jerza? More importantly...**

 **NO FUCKING -SAMA?!**

 **Is fiddlefightsong really bonkers enough to crack ship Lovia?! Will Happy ever stop cock- I mean _plot_ -blocking our OTP?! Is anyone ever going to have butt sex?! Are there any other words for cum?! She's gay! Why hasn't there been any Yuri yet?! UNRAVELED? What is that supposed to mean!? She isn't evil enough to Fairy Tail ZERO our asses...**

 **Is she?**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** UNDERCOVER  
*Evil Laughter*


	29. Undercover

©Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **UNRAVELED ARC – PART 1**

 **OF COURSE I am evil enough to Fairy Tail ZERO your asses! Mwahahahahahaha!**

 **WAIT DON'T GO YET! It's only three chapters! Then we will get back to the main story! I wanted to tell some stories from the past, this chapter will be about Jellal and Erza, the next one will answer some questions about Mira and Laxus, and the final chapter of UNRAVELED is going to focus on Grey! I hope you are excited! (WHOA! The longest chapter ever!)**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **CHAPTER TWENTY NINE – UNDERCOVER**

" _I have a fiance."_

 _That should keep her away. You can never be allowed to know, Erza Scarlet. I will never burden you with my love._

She could not be happy with him and the weight of all his sins surrounding her. He would drown her in the disease that was him. To take away a single speck of light from her, a single moment of happiness and pride in who she has become, Jellal would not do it to Erza.

As though the guilt of his sins was not enough, he now had to chastise himself for every second he allowed her to make him happy. He didn't deserve the smiles she gave to him. The kiss under the sunset on the beach. How much justice would he need to bring, in order to pay back the heavens for that gift? There were not enough dark wizards in this world or the next.

He would never be deserving. He could never become a half of her that didn't just bring her down. And if he were to allow it to happen, allow her to get close to him? He was weak before, and corrupted. If it happened again... he could not survive knowing he might hurt her again.

The only solace Jellal had, was that in staying away from the thing he loved so dearly, perhaps the gods might see how truly sorry he was. Of all the things he did to try and make up for his past crimes, staying away from her was the most severe punishment of all. Yet even when he lied to try and make her stay away, even when he wasn't with her, she made him more glad than he should be allowed. Just knowing that Erza would someday become happy with someone else, how ironic that even that thought would need to be added to his list of sins.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

" _I have a fiance."_

 _Oh Jellal. The most powerful wizard, and the weakest liar. You know me better, I never give up._

She wondered if he knew how much she thought of him, back then and still today. Since the day he gave her the name Scarlet, she woke up to his face and fell asleep to it. What a brilliant wizard. What a stupid man.

If he would allow it, she had so much to say to him. He was spending his life making up for the sins of another man. Did he not know that each day with him at the Tower of Heaven, brought such joy to her life that his crimes were paid for before he even committed them? Could the fool not see how it hurt her to see him walk away, to see him causing himself so much pain? He probably thought staying away was a good punishment for himself, the idiot never thought about how it punished her as well. Men.

At the Grand Magic Games, she saw sparkles of the man he was before. Moments he nearly let himself be free of his self-imposed punishments. To be free and walk the land, she saw how it lightened him. Erza would let him keep it up as long as she could, but eventually he would need to accept it. She would tell him that without him in her life, she would never be able to walk hand in hand with someone. He wasn't ready for it yet, but Erza could wait, and she would never give up. She would make him see how much she loved him, and how much he loved her back.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Eventually a time came when Erza thought Jellal would be ready to accept her, to accept their bond. He was working for the Magic Council again, and they saw each other as often as possible. Neither would say their meetings were dates, but they would eat together, and share their adventures whenever he was finished a job.

One particular meal they shared, two towns away from Fairy Tail, at a bland and run-down restaurant, would prove to be a night over which they might never stop arguing about. Was it their first date, or the third? Was it a Thursday night, or a Friday morning? The 15th, or the 5th? Had the restaurant been called "The Ramen House," or "House of Ramen?"

The arguments were playful, but both of them were wrong.

It was Wednesday afternoon, the 9th of the month, in a crappy restaurant called "Ramen Pleasure." It was Jellal and Erza's last night as mere comrades. The next time they got together, would be their first official date.

"You look lighter, Jellal."  
"I carry less books with me now. And being in the sun has always done this to my hair-"  
"Silly man. Your shoulders. They don't slouch anymore."  
"Maybe so. Does it make me a worse criminal? To allow myself the feeling that some of my sins might be forgiven?"  
"It makes you a smarter man. I am glad you finally admit it. Punishing yourself for all these years, it was only for yourself. Do you know that?"  
"I see. Even in my quest for penance, I shamed myself with selfishness."  
"No. You have a good heart. I only mean that in order to rid yourself of Zeref's will, you only had to live. Freely and most of all, happily. Otherwise, he still wins, still has control over you."  
"Erza. You never cease to amaze me."  
"It is simple to astound a simple man, Jellal. You're a fool, you know it, right?"  
"Ah? A fool? Erza I-"  
"I have given you enough time. Admit your lie, let us move on."  
"My lie?"  
"When will your wedding be Jellal? Do our meetings bother your fiance? Does it cause her much grief to know about our love for each other?"  
"Our love?"  
"Love, you stupid man. I have yours, and you have mine. The days you have stayed away, no matter how many they are, will never change it. You would know that, if you weren't such a stupid man."  
"Stupid? Man?"  
"Which part confuses you? The stupid part? How you told yourself that pushing me away would serve to cause you enough agony to match what you felt you caused, without ever considering how much it brought me? That is the stupid. Or is it the man part that made you uncertain? That you are a man, and I am woman, and we belong together. We were designed to meet each other's needs. In our hearts, in our beds, in our souls."  
"In b-bed?"

The second time Erza and Jellal kissed, it was post-eyeroll on Erza's part, and pre-nosebleed on Jellal's.

"Love me you fool, as I love you. Or else add my loneliness to your list of sins."  
"I stayed away for you, Erza. So that you could be with someone who made you truly happy, someone who wouldn't cause you pain."  
"The only one who could make me happy is you. The only way you could hurt me, is by staying away any longer."

It was lucky for the two of them that Ramen Pleasure was a very unpopular place to dine. She went to him then, and felt that he was letting himself enjoy her mouth on his, he didn't blush or pull away. Erza hadn't actually been completely sure that he was ready for this conversation, but went for it anyways. Later she would scold herself for spending too much time around Natsu and his "storm the gate" mentality.

"I don't deserve you."  
"It's not a gift. You don't need to deserve something that was destined to be yours."

She kissed him more, and with each one, she felt the darkness of guilt that he tried so desperately to keep taped around his soul breaking away. Even as he tried to argue with her, she kissed him.

"I need to tell you Erza. I never had a fiance."  
"Have I not mentioned already how clueless you are? I knew this whole time. Since the moment you said it, I knew it was a lie."  
"Another sin."  
"Then make it up to me. I will decide your punishment for lying to me, not you."  
"I am away so often, we could hardly see each other."  
"What do you think I do to hone my fighting skills Jellal? Sit in the guild hall drinking and reading romance novels? I work as well."  
"If I was corrupted again..."  
"I would never allow it, and you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. A pointless thought, it is impossible."  
"The people would say you love a demon, they would think you an evil person as well."  
"If the name Titania doesn't already strike fear into their hearts, I will need to work harder."  
"I'm an inexperienced lover."

Erza pulled away. Jellal seemed to not notice what he had said.

"WHAT? But you- you're so... hot."

As Jellal realized what he had just admitted to her, and Erza heard herself use such a childish word, one that she would need to discipline Cana and Lucy for teaching her, they both turned bright red and looked away from each other.

"If- If I had known... I would have saved myself for you."  
"You've been with other men?"  
"Not just men... I'm so sorry Jellal! I only assumed that you would have already, I mean we both have needs, right? I never loved another they were just-"  
"Not. Just? Mmm... meh- men?"  
"Jellal? You seem to have become... aroused."

What he said had been true, he spent weeks away at a time. After that night though, their meetings were dates. He never thought he would be able to let himself love her, but it had been inevitable. She broke down another of his walls every time they met. He was breaking down hers as well.

After five dates, and as many months, Jellal received 4 days in a row off of work. It was the first time he had more than a night, and much happened in those 4 days.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **The first day.**

Erza brought Jellal to Fairy Tail. He wouldn't have agreed to go, which is why she didn't tell him where they were headed and refused to let him escape when it came into view. With his wrist gripped tightly in her armoured hand, she kicked the door open and pulled him in beside her.

The sight of them shocked everyone inside, and _everyone_ was inside. The way they stood there made it look like she had captured him and was bringing him in for torture. A few might have said his name when they saw him, but Natsu was the loudest. Even he couldn't tell whether his tone was pleased or threatening.

When he didn't move, Erza forced Jellal's hand to wave at the guild, and started at him sternly until an awkward smile crept across his face.

"Jellal is my lover. You will all show him respect."

More silence from the guild hall.

"He will be as welcome under the roof of Fairy Tail as any of us. And no one-"

Erza turned her head towards the scraping of a chair being pushed out.

"Natsu. No one. Will fight him."

The groan of disappointment from Fairy Tail's resident shit-disturber was enough to lighten the mood. Even Jellal's shoulders relaxed, and Erza set him free knowing he wouldn't try to run away now. When the couple tried to take a seat at the bar, they were shooed to a table by Mira.

"Sorry you two! You will have to sit down somewhere else."  
"But there isn't anyone sitting he-"  
"OK EVERYONE! Come on up! I have the book out, time to pay up!"

Jellal and Erza managed to step out of the way as every member of the guild headed up to the bar to either pay up or cash out on their bets. He seemed confused, and meant to question what was happening, but Erza just shook her head and told him not to worry about it. She led him to a table, then walked up to the bar herself with a twinkle in her eye.

That was the first night Jellal spent at Fairy Tail. They never left each other's side except briefly when they had drank enough, and Erza thought it might be OK to let Natsu and Grey challenge him. That was ended quickly when everyone came to realize that Jellal wasn't actually capable of using magic that wouldn't destroy the entire building.

Like a true member of Fairy Tail, Jellal and Erza passed out on tables in the hall that night. That night Jellal had his first taste of family and friendship in a very long time. It was the first night in just as long that he didn't punish himself for smiling.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **The second day.**

After cleaning themselves up, Jellal and Erza took to the streets of Magnolia. He bought her everything she looked at for more than a few seconds. It was no different when a street vendor offered a deal on a 2 night weekend getaway in a nearby resort. After a drink and late breakfast, they took a train.

When they arrived, they swam. They sat at the bar and ordered food and laughed together. She realized that he might have smiled more that afternoon than he had in his entire life. He tried not to think about it, in case it was ripped away. When the sun was all the way gone, and night came, they headed to their room.

The moment they entered, and caught sight of the bed, both knew what was going to happen that night. Jellal found himself nervous and blushing at the thought, and Erza noticed. They set down their luggage, and she took his hands in hers, leading him to sit on the mattress and its dark satin covering.

She straddled his legs gently, and slowly. She kissed him and he became more comfortable. Erza felt his hands wandering down her back, up her sides. She leaned into him, and he allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed. When she sat up and broke their kiss, his eyes were hazy, slightly concerned.

"I'm real. So are you. We are happy."  
"Will you regret me tomorrow morning?"  
"No. No other morning either."  
"I feel... nervous."  
"It's OK. Do you want this?"  
"Of course."

Erza requipped into nothing at all. She figured it would be better to just go all out from the get go rather than drag it out, and she let Jellal look over her body until the shock on his face turned into wanting. She was surprised when he reached out to her breasts on his own, thinking she might have had to put them there herself. He seemed to have a kind of natural knowledge of how to caress and tweak her, and she moaned.

Jellal laid on the bed fully dressed, with his legs hanging over the edge. Erza was completely naked on top of him, and he noticed that his hands were moving on their own. When she moaned for his touch, he bit his lip and shuddered. The part of his brain that told him he didn't deserve to feel this, was overcome by the part that wanted her more than anything.

When she felt his cock twitching, trying to push it's way through two layers of Jellal's clothing to get to her, Erza began to grind herself against him. His gasps and the look on his face, and the way he was thrusting up to her greedily, had Erza in a state that made her think perhaps she too was an inexperienced lover. She rolled her hips on him, and slid her hands under his shirt. Running her hands along his chest and positioning his hardness between her wet lips, she forgot about being his teacher, and found herself using him for her own pleasure. She angled her body and movements so that she was hitting her clit, and finally being held by the man she yearned for, her mind cleared of everything but the feeling.

"Ehhhh, mmmmuh, Eh-Erza..."  
"Mmmm, Jell, ahhhhhhhh, luh."  
"Erza. Erza, I'm-"

He hadn't warned her in time, and felt his hips bucking. He heard himself moaning and couldn't hold it back. He was squeezing her thighs and pushing his cock against her body as hard as he could, releasing in his pants. When Erza felt the warm wetness seeping through, she reacted similarly, rubbing her clit hard against the spot of cum until she cried out herself.

They fell back on the bed together, and to some it might have been amusing the way he sunk into her embrace, rather than other way around.

"That was... different."  
"I should have told you to stop, I wanted to be with you tonight, inside you. You're just so, titillating."  
"I'm not sure I approve of that word. Hah."  
"Sexy then. Arousing. You're beautiful."  
"All of those words are fine. I think you should take off your clothes."

He did as she asked. It was when he realized that he always would.

"You said different. Is this not an experience you've had before?"  
"No. No one has ever made me... feel like _that_ , without getting undressed."  
"I'm a natural then it seems."  
"I guess you could say that."

The second night, Jellal and Erza fell asleep in each other's arms giggling together. It was the first time they shared a bed, and they shared it naked. Their exposure was symbolic, they made quick work of each other's walls on that night.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **The third day.**

On the third day of Jellal's vacation, the sun was deprived a sight of the two of them. When they woke up, both of them were intelligent enough to realize that what happened between them, and the way they had spent the night, meant things were different now.

"You know now."  
"I think I do."  
"There is only light between us, you can feel it."  
"I can."  
"The sight of you makes me feel like this will be my first time as well."  
"That's nice, in a way. Can I say... that I want you?"  
"I hope you do."  
"And need? Will you accept that as well?"  
"Jellal."

Beneath the covers, they tangled together. From their ankles to their lips, it was like they were trying to tie themselves into a knot. Jellal's erection found it's way between Erza's thighs, and they both moaned noticing the slickness there. They stroked and pulled and grabbed at each other, sighing into each other's mouths, Jellal slipping himself between her legs. He thought he might cum before he got to feel her once again, but she stopped.

"Are you ready?"  
"I won't last long."  
"It's fine. I won't either. We can stop when you get too close."  
"Alright."

He expected that they would move, but Erza just angled her body, and slid over him, taking his entire length in as they laid there beside each other. She smirked at the look on his face, and wondered briefly if he might pass out. When his opened his eyes, it was pure lust.

It was him who moved first, roughly. He caught her eyes and stared into them. Suddenly, he was neither blushing or nervous. His eyes were dark and cocky, filled with pleasure. He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her deeper against him. The backstroke was hers, and when she got too far, just before he slipped out of her, he pulled her back to him.

"You feel, incredible. Oh, Jellal."  
"Would you tell me how good?"  
"Beyond that, perfect."  
"Who has made you feel this good before, my Erza?"  
"Hnnnmm! No one."  
"Have you moaned this way for anyone else?"  
"Ahhh! N- no. Fuck! Yes!"  
"Oh you have? Who else made these sounds come out of you?"  
"Nuh, mmm, oh god. Nobody."  
"Tell the truth."  
"I'm going to cum!"

Erza quaked with orgasm, clawing Jellal's back.

"You, you lasted longer than I did. Why do I feel like I lost a battle?"  
"Oh umm, no actually. I was already done when you said I felt perfect."  
"Hahaha, I guess my dignity is still in tact then."  
"Ouch."  
"Oh! I didn't mean, errrr."  
"Hahaha, I'm fine. I'm happy Erza."  
"I must say your... language... surprised me."  
"I apologize, I. I don't know what came over me."  
"No, don't apologize. I, enjoyed it."

When he woke that morning, Jellal was a virgin. As they fell asleep again that night, he was on his way to becoming a pro.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **The fourth day.**

On the final day of Jellal's vacation, he and Erza had to pull away from each other and check out of the hotel. They would never argue about the details of that weekend, because neither of them would ever forget it. Especially after the last day came to an end.

On the train back to Fairy Tail, they both began to realize that somehow his leaving would hurt more this time. How had it happened? They were so used to being apart, and now Erza felt she might die when he was gone. Jellal looked around inside his mind, and found his walls, his guilt and his shame, were reduced to rubble beneath her love and his.

"I'm thinking, that I don't want you to leave. Isn't it silly? After all the years we have been apart, I suddenly don't think I can live without you beside me."  
"When I come back from this next job, I would like to ask you to marry me."

At first, Erza wanted to strike him down for ruining the romantic surprise like in the stories. Then she remembered that her and Jellal were not a couple like the ones in the stories, and this was a perfectly romantic way for him to ask her that question.

He rest her head on his shoulder for the rest of the ride, and they comforted each other, lost in finally getting the chance to be together, even if he was about to leave for a few weeks. When he dropped her off at Fairy Hills, he kissed her hand and she chuckled.

"What is it, Scarlet?"  
"I was just thinking. Now that we are engaged-"  
"Well see I said that next time I see you I would-"

Erza ignored that statement as if he hadn't even said it, leaving her hand in his.

"I guess I will have to stop Cana from sneaking into my bed at night, hahaha."  
"That isn't necessary."

Jellal answered without a second thought. The words however, shocked Erza.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to have women sneaking into yours?"  
"Of course not! I haven't before now have I?"  
"Well, no. But I will be faithful to you now that we are together Jellal."  
"But I will be away so often. I can't stand the thought that you might be left wanting."  
"Are you saying..."  
"Is this strange? I only hope for you to be pleasured, thinking of you that way, even while I am away, makes me feel... hmmm. I think it makes me feel aroused?"  
"Jellal!"  
"Should it not?"  
"Well! I'm not- I'm not sure actually."  
"Oh. Well, OK then. Figure that out maybe? I'll return as soon as I can. I love you Erza."  
"I love you as well Jellal, be safe."

Had Jellal been a dragon slayer, with their hearing abilities, he would have heard the shouting comming from Fairy Hills while he waited at the train station.

"HE SAID WHAT?!"  
"Cana! Settle! I'm asking you as a friend and confidant. Is this, strange? Hey! Where are you going?!"

Cana was walking over the window in Erza's room that overlooked the pool in Fairy Hill's backyard. Only three or four girls were out swimming that day, but Cana still open the window and stuck her head outside, shouting to them,

"JELLAL IS A FUCKING CUCK YOU GUYS! Can you believe it?!"

The girls in the pool didn't seem to understand what Cana was saying, but she laughed as she pulled her head back in the window.

"How did you get so lucky you bitch? Let me tell a little something about your boyfriend's kink."

After the window yelling indecent Erza had not turned red. She did not turn red until after a very graphic, two hour long explanation of the aforementioned "kink" from Cana, which included multiple videos and a slideshow. Erza thought that perhaps Cana might be wrong, but as we know now, Cana was not.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Within a year, Jellal and Erza had purchased the big house. They were settled into their routine, seeing each other as often as their jobs would permit. He did propose the next time they saw each other, and they decided that they would not marry until the Magic Council let him off of his contract.

The call that Jellal received the night before he was tattooed with the Fairy Tail guild mark, was the one that did just that.

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **So I started re-watching Fairy Tail again, but this time in English. Can I just say, LEVY HAS THE WORST FUCKING VOICE EVER WHAT WERE THEY THINKING IT DOESN'T SUIT HER AT ALL! I'm almost done (gloom) and I finally realize just how sexy Jellal is! This took me forever to write because I find it difficult to write Erza (What do you mean I had no idea what I was going to write for this chapter? That would make a totally shit writer... cough).**

 **If I ever wrote a crossover story...**

 **Fucking. KAKAZA! Would Kakashi and Erza not be literally the best couple ever to live? I mean seriously I can't even stop thinking about it. Erza would love Icha Icha! OTP #2 for real. (I slipped a little _Ramen Ichiraku_ nod in there tee-hee!)**

 **You all should know how much I love Laxus, and in the next chapter I get to go all out! I am super excited and I hope you are too!**

 **·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

 **NEXT CHAPTER:** BURIED  
Why we couldn't share our secret.


End file.
